Transformers: Skystrikers
by FictionFan1024
Summary: A new team of heroes has emerged from the Transformers:Prime and Transformers Animated series! Captain Sari Sumdac, a Technorganic Cyber-Ninja, leads a Unit:E Special Force team of fellow Technorganics and a super-powered genius.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! We begin this story as a continuation of my "Sari and Transformers Prime" episodes 1 through 4 stories.**

**If you haven't had a chance, read those to get a detailed background. This story's universe occurs primarily in the Transformers: Prime world. "Transformers: Prime" was a 3-season long, Daytime Emmy Award-winning computer-animated television series that premiered on The Hub on November 26, 2010. "Sari and Transformers Prime" diverged from that storyline after the end of Season 2, with Sari primarily responsible for thwarting Starscream's plan to abduct the kids, thereby halting Megatron's ability to keep the Autobots from rebirthing Cybertron (well, if you absolutely can't resist, jump to Chapter 14 of Episode 1 to see how that happened).**

**Also in this story - since Sari originally came from the "Transformers Animated" dimension - will be characters and scenes from that dimension. Isaac Sumdac, of course, but also other Autobots, such as Jazz, and some surprises! Again, read the four episodes mentioned above for background.**

**As for Sari herself, at the end of Episode 4, she had completed her Cyber Ninja training and was now a full Cyber Ninja, inducted into the Corps, possessing all their powers and abilities. She's come a long way since the end of the "Transformers Animated" series, as you'll be able to see in my other FanFiction stories about her. In this one, Sari is now entering her late 20s and is Captain of the Skystrikers.**

**And, thanks to character development ideas submitted by another FanFiction writer, LuisJM, the kids from Transformers: Prime are not the mere humans they originally had been (in the TV series end, Fowler had made them junior Unit:E agents. Here, they are much, much more than that!). In this storyline, Jack, Miko and Raf, in various ways, were either found to be, or otherwise morphed into, powerful individuals with their own unique capabilities. Brief summaries are given below.**

**Speaking of LuisJM, he's also begun a new story of his own, involving, of all characters, the Skystrikers! Yes, we are collaborating on that one. It's a perfect match, since we two worked together on the "Sari and Transformers Prime" set of episodes, LuisJM helping as I said above with the character development of the kids' transformations. His new story is called "Transformers: Infinite" and is a Crossover involving the Skystrikers and his favorite game, called "Bioshock Infinite". In addition to working on this storyline separately, I'll be working with LuisJM on "Transformers: Infinite". Hope you enjoy both!**

**So with that introduction, let's begin this story, shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01: Beginnings<strong>

* * *

><p>The Skystrikers; a Unit:E Special Force team, led by:<p>

Captain Sari Sumdac, a half-human, half-Cybertronian Technorganic Cyber-Ninja. She had originally arrived in this dimension via a space bridge malfunction. Although contact with her world had subsequently been established, Sari and her two worlds have agreed for her to remain, so that she can help build this Cybertron's corps of Cyber-Ninjas, beginning with their world's very first Gakusei:

Jackson Darby: A half-human, half-Cybertronian Technorganic. Jack, although raised as a full human, discovered via an accident in his mid-teens that he possessed cybertronian circuitry in his body. At first angry at his mother June for keeping this a secret, they quickly reconciled (with Sari's guidance) and later learned that he had Cyber-Ninja potential. After her elevation to a full Cyber-Ninja, Sari became his Sensei, and he is now her Gakusei. Also on the team is:

Raf Esquivel, a 20-year old super-powered genius. Raf had been abducted by MECH for experimentation and injected with a serum as part of their "super soldier" project. The serum advanced his age, bringing him to the summit of human perfection with superior strength, agility, and senses. Most of his memory wiped, he fought the Autobots as a MECH soldier until his memory was recovered by an intervention, courtesy of:

Miko Nakadai, a Predacon Technorganic. A reckless and action-loving 16 year-old Japanese girl, Miko carelessly found herself in the wrong place at the wrong time, getting too close to Shockwave's Predacon, who scratched her on the shoulder and infected her with its CNA. The infection led to a horribly painful possession by a demon who called himself "Predaking", and an irreversible mutation of her body into that of a Predacon. Thanks to the intervention of the Cyber-Ninjas Jazz and Sari, she was "exorcised" from his control; that's the good news. The bad news is, she is no longer human. Now a Technorganic, her primary mode is a Predacon who can transform and assume the appearance of a human, but with Predacon qualities.

The Skystrikers are directed by Agent William Fowler Of Unit:E, a clandestine branch of the United States government tasked with overseeing all extra-terrestrial matters. They operate out of a spaceship called "Skybolt".

* * *

><p>Captain Sari and her team sat down in the Skystrikers' conference room with Agent Fowler.<p>

"Well, I trust you've had an opportunity to get settled in your new quarters," he smiled.

"How's Huey, Dewey, and Louie?" he asked Raf.

"They're great, thanks!" Raf replied, referring to his three Unit:E-supplied robotic assistants.

"Glad to hear it. Now, this being our first official status meeting, let me give you an overview of our ship."

"Captain Sari has already introduced you to the Command Crew. Colonel Mitchell and his staff run the ship for us. He and his officers manage the ship's operations, while the Skystrikers are Unit:E's Special Tactical Force."

"I'll begin by telling you about Skybolt. Your base of operations is not an ordinary space ship. It's what we refer to as a "Phase station".

Intrigued, Raf raised an eyebrow. "Phase station?"

"Correct. Perhaps a little field trip is in order." And he led the crew out of the room to a lift . "Observation Deck," he said to the control panel, and they were taken to the highest level of the ship. Exiting, they stepped out into a large open area at the very front of Skybolt. It had four large covered windows.

"What are the windows made of?" asked Raf.

"Thick transparent aluminum," replied Fowler.

Fowler got on a comm. "Lieutenant Spark, please open the Observation Deck windows."

"Roger, Agent Fowler," and the Micromaster Senior Helmsman raised the windows' shielding. The covers began to rise, revealing the ship's current location in orbit.

"Wow!" exclaimed Miko. "Incredible!" said Jack. "Beautiful!" said Raf.

Skybolt had transitioned into twilight, and the Earth below was already darkening. The planet's curvature was visible below them, cloud cover barely perceptible in the semi-darkened sky. Above were the silvery-blue noctilucent clouds, extending far above the Earth's troposphere, and between the two atmospheres was a dark orange band, the tropopause.

They stood, speechless, as the Moon hovered in the sky to their left.

"Skybolt orbits the Earth right at the tropopause, the boundary between the troposphere and the stratosphere," he explained. "Normally, being situated at one of the lowest layers of the atmosphere would subject the ship to violent meteorological disturbances. However, Skybolt has the ability to phase through matter, also known as "quantum tunneling", and thus remains unaffected by winds and other types of disturbances. It does this by controlling its macroscopic quantum wave function, increasing tunneling to 100 percent."

"Very cool," admired Raf.

"Hold on!" said Miko. "So, this whole ship can phase through things like Smokescreen does with his Iacon Relic - with us inside?!"

"Very good, Miko!" said Fowler. "Exactly so!"

"Another advanced capability enables Skybolt to move in and out of a reality Unit:E refers to as "the slipstream," which can take it outside of the normal space-time continuum."

Raf's eyes opened wide! "Oh, really?" Now he was intrigued! "How often has it done that?"

"Only once or twice," Fowler replied. "Not since you all arrived. A bit of technology we got from some friends; haven't done it since, because the results when we tried it out were - interesting," he chuckled.

"We're still analyzing the logs, and I'm hoping you can assist."

"Absolutely!" Raf replied.

Fowler had Spark close the windows, and the crew headed back to the conference room.

"Skybolt is approximately the size of the Decepticon's Nemesis," he continued. "It's manned by a staff of 150 Service Members, Unit:E engineers, technicians, and other extraterrestrial recruits. As you no doubt have learned, all of its personal quarters are equipped to accommodate human, Cybertronian, and other alien guests / residents, and can be quickly fashioned to adapt to the individual user's needs - such as in the case of our Transport Technician, Ro."

"So, what's our first order of business?" asked Jack.

"We train as a group," answered Sari. If we're going to be an effective force, we need to first become a cohesive unit."

"Who we gonna fight?" asked Miko.

"Oh, we've got lots of opponents for you," smiled Fowler.

"Huh?"

"Come on in to the training room and I'll show you." And he led them to the large enclosed rectangular-shaped amphitheater that served as the Skystriker's training room. The main entrance was in the center; the entrances to Sari's and Jack's quarters were at opposite ends, since this was also where they did their Cyber-Ninja training.

Walking in to the center of the arena, Fowler took out a portable controller. He turned to Sari and whispered. "Who should we program for?"

Sari grinned. "Decepticons?" she whispered back.

"Sounds good," and Fowler pressed a few keys. Instantly, 3-D holograms of Starscream, Shockwave and several Vehicons appeared.

"Skystrikers? Attack!" Yelled the hologram Starscream.

"Geez!" Yelled Miko, shocked at the sudden sight, and with a yellow flash, transformed into her Predacon form, hissing at the Decepticons.

"It's alright, Miko," said Sari, and turning to Fowler, said "turn off the simulation." Fowler clicked a button, and the holograms disappeared.

"That will be how we train," said the Skystrikers Captain. The room has other capabilities, like being able to simulate different locations."

"Such as?" asked Jack.

Sari turned to Fowler. "Space?"

"Uh, without the vacuum, if you don't mind," he replied. "This suit and tie doesn't include a breathing mask - and Raf's not wearing his 'Agent X' uniform."

Sari chuckled. "No, of course. But we do have the ability to simulate the vacuum of space," she told the team. Go ahead," she told Fowler. He set the controls, and pushed a button. Suddenly, the amphitheater disappeared, they started floating, and for all appearances, they were in space! With breathable air, that is.

"Whoa! This is cool!" Said Miko. She flew around a bit.

"One thing to keep in mind, Miko," said Raf. "You're able to fly around because we've got breathable air, and your wings have something to beat against. In space, they wouldn't do much good."

"So, what would I do then?"

"That's a good question," said Sari, flying around with her plasma jets. "Could Unit:E come up with something?" she asked Fowler.

"I'm sure," said Fowler. "Uh, if you all don't mind, I'd like to turn this one off. This floating around…" he burped, "...is making me a little queasy."

Sari smiled. "Agreed. Let's end this." And Fowler set the controls back to the amphitheater, while allowing him and Raf to float back to the floor, while the Technorganics landed themselves.

"I've programmed the training room for several simulations, including attacks from Decepticons, MECH, Space Pirates, and terrorists. That's to get started."

"And Unit:E has received additional suggestions," said Fowler, "recommendations, for example, from Lt. T'Resh based on his experiences as a Regulan soldier. He even said he'd like to join you in your training."

"That would be great, Agent Fowler!" said Sari. "I'd be honored to have him join us!"

* * *

><p>Back at Outpost Omega One, Optimus saw Ratchet standing quietly at his console. He walked up to him. "How are you doing, old friend?"<p>

"Oh, hello, Optimus," he replied, smiling. "I just received a nice letter from June. She's doing well at Protihex Medical Mechanics University. Here, let me share it with you." and he stepped aside so the Prime could read it:

_Dear Ratchet,_

_I've got some free time here after a couple of busy decacycles, and wanted to drop you a line to let you know that I'm doing very well here at Protihex. The day you all left, I felt a little twinge of self-doubt, but I pushed that out of my processor, when I remembered your kind words of encouragement to me before I left Outpost Omega One. You put your servo on my shoulder and told me "June, the true measure of a medic is a caring and courageous Spark, a processor that's full of curiosity, and a drive to learn; you have proven time and time again, you are that bot!" I thought about that, and turned around and entered the school!_

_Classes are intense, but I've got some very good professors, and I've also met some great classmates! We all work together and support one another, and that helps me a lot. We're a very diverse group of Autobots! There's Buildup; he's a Micromaster. He was a little intimidated by us "guzzlers" until I told him about Jack - I think that made him feel more comfortable being around me. When Jack and Arcee came to visit, to talk about their desire to Spark Bond, Buildup felt much more comfortable with me. I think he's getting along very nicely here; he'll be a great medic for his home planet Micro._

_I also have a roommate, Quicksync. She's an Omnicon. Very nice bot - we get along great! The bots from Omnitron are smaller than the average Cybertronian, but they can do amazing things with raw Energon! You may be familiar with it - have you ever heard of Energon Stars? She's very enthusiastic, and wants to become a rescue bot, which leads me to one of my favorite instructors, Flashpoint. She is our search-and-rescue professor. A member of this dimension's Rescue Patrol, she has on several occasions risked her life running in to infernos in order to rescue injured bots! She willingly puts herself into harm's way to help others. I'm enjoying this class the most, because back when I was a human nurse, we did not study the paramedic field much; now's my chance to catch up! :-)_

_At any rate, I'm learning a great deal, and am determined to do my very best. I look forward to completing my first stellar cycle, so I can do my practicum back at Outpost Omega One as your official nurse bot!_

_Please give my best to Optimus and the rest of Team Prime,_

_Regards,_

_June_

"What a nice letter," said Optimus. "I'm glad June is doing so well."

"At least in Sari's dimension there's an active medical university for June to attend," Ratchet sighed wistfully.

"I'm still anticipating a certain bot to be the headmaster of our own university," said Optimus, patting his friend on the back.

"Well," chuckled Ratchet, slightly embarrassed, "We'll see."

* * *

><p>"<em>You're doing very well, Jack,"<em> Sari spoke to her Gakusei, Spark-to-Spark. _"Be patient. Processor-Over-Matter requires a fine balance between quiet meditation and intense concentration. Can you see the container with your Spark?"_

"_Yes. Yes, I see it, Sensei,"_ Jack replied. He was seated on the floor of the training room, in Lotus position. Sari was seated across from him. They were both in "bot" mode.

"_Now, I want you to look at all six sides of the container - at the same time. Spread your Spark sense all around the container."_

"_I see them. I see all six sides."_

"_Good, good. Now, engage your processor to concentrate. Separate the bottom side from the floor, and bring the container up. Watch as the floor pushes away from the container. Raise the container up a meter."_ And Jack, engaging his processor, began separating the container from the floor. The container started to slowly rise up into the air, until it was exactly one meter up.

"_Excellent. How does it feel?"_

"_It feels good, Sensei. I sense the gravity, but not the weight. Weird."_

"_In P-O-M, weight is irrelevant. Remember when I picked up Starscream and slammed his face into the sidewalk?"_

"_Ha! Yes."_

"_You use your Spark sense to see and surround the object, and your processor to manipulate the matter. Hence the name, Processor-Over-Matter. Care to spin the container?"_

"_Gladly! How do I do that?"_

"_Use your processor to make the matter turn."_ And Jack began making the contain spin.

Raf opened the door to the training room and looked in. He knew to be quiet, as this was one of Jack's very first Cyber-Ninja training sessions and should not be disturbed. Miko was in her room playing her guitar. Sari sensed Raf's presence, but knowing it was Raf, trusted him to remain quiet. He silently entered, and stood there admiring the P-O-M display.

Jack was doing so well, Sari thought she might try something.

"_Jack, someone just entered the training room. Can you tell?"_

keeping the container spinning, Jack spread his Spark sense around the room. _"Is it Raf?"_

"_Yes, good. Stop the spinning. Do you think you can move the container - slowly - over near where he is?"_

"_I'll give it a try."_

"_Make a wide circle. Don't bring it anywhere near him. Keep it in an arc about 5 meters, and take it around him and then back to us."_

"_OK, here goes," _ and the container stopped spinning, and began approaching near where Raf was standing. It didn't come straight at him, but went around him in a wide arc. Raf laughed. "This is cute," he thought. "Jack delivering a package?"

Just then, who should enter the amphitheater, but Miko!

"Hey Raf! I was wondering where you'd gone, and…Whoa, geez!" She hit the floor before the container, headed right where she was standing, would have knocked her over.

"_Was that Miko?" _Asked Jack.

"_That was Miko,"_ replied his Sensei. _"Thank goodness for her Cybertronian reflexes. You almost smacked her with that container." _The container returned back to the Cyber-Ninjas, and Jack set it back down on the floor. They came out of meditation and got up. Jack bowed to Sari. "Thank you, Sensei, for a good training session." She returned the bow. "You are most welcome, Jack! You're progressing well!"

Miko got up off the floor. "Hey! You oughta warn me before you go doing something like that!"

Raf laughed. "Miko, remember all the things Sari and Jazz were doing when she was training? Boulders flying? Huge metal debris getting sliced up in midair? I'd say when Cyber-Ninja training is going on, enter this room with caution."

"Sorry about that, Miko," said Jack. "I'm still learning how to sense who's around me."

"And Raf's right," said Sari. "Be careful entering during a Cyber-Ninja training session."

* * *

><p>"It is my distinct pleasure to welcome the first graduating class of MECH's Advanced Agent University," said General Levichev at the Inaugural Ceremony. "You six represent the summit of human skill, strength, agility and intellect. Indeed, it is no exaggeration to say you are the best of the best. With MECH you shall indeed achieve greatness."<p>

"Please stand, to receive your commissions." And the six super-powered 20-year olds, who only a few days ago were 12-year old children, stood up. Their past memories completely wiped and replaced with whatever memory implants MECH's scientists had imbued, they all believed they had just completed years of intense individual and group training with their headmaster, General Levichev.

"Agent Lifen, come forward." MECH's new Chinese Super Soldier, Lifen is both beautiful and extremely dangerous. With knowledge of all Asian martial arts, she knows hundreds of ways to kill an opponent. "Agent Lifen, congratulations," he shook her hand. "Go see Commander Buntru for your assignment."

"Agent Demissie, come forward." MECH's Super Soldier from the Horn of Africa, he has been given all the strength and skills that had been given to Agent X (MECH believes Agent X - Raf Esquivel - is dead). "Agent Demissie, congratulations," he shook his hand. "Go see Commander Buntru for your assignment."

"Agent Ilinca, come forward." MECH'S Eastern European Super Soldier, she has been imbued with over 25 languages. MECH plans to use her to infiltrate the highest levels of the United Nations. "Agent Ilinca, congratulations," he shook her hand. "You are to report to our contacts in The United Nations Headquarters in New York City, where they have secured a position for you with Deputy Secretary-General Jan Eliasson."

"Agent Anahi, come forward." MECH'S Central / South American Super Soldier, she will be their double-agent in the Americas, fomenting revolution and civil discord while using her beauty and wiles to lure rebel leaders to MECH's cause for world domination. "Agent Anahi, congratulations," he shook her hand. "You are to board a transport for the jungles of Columbia, where you will work with our Agents to help them infiltrate the Fuerzas Armadas Revolucionarias de Colombia—Ejército del Pueblo, or FARC-EP."

"Agent Mehrdad, come forward." MECH'S Middle Eastern agent, he is a powerful soldier, with knowledge of every form of ordnance and weapons, human and those reverse - engineered from Cybertron. "Agent Mehrdad, congratulations," he shook his hand. "Go see Commander Buntru for your assignment."

"Agent Aanan, come forward." MECH's Indian agent. Intended to be teamed with Mehrdad, he is the super hacker, imbued with all of Agent X's computer skills. "Agent Aanan, congratulations," he shook his hand. "Go see Commander Buntru for your assignment."

After the ceremony, Levichev sat in the MECH conference room to present a status report to his superiors. The room was darkened, with the exception of a single light focused on the individual giving the report. Levichev lit a Gauloises, waiting for the meeting to begin. He was sitting at a large mahogany table facing eleven monitors.

The center monitor was the largest, and showed a logo of the planet Earth with a gear border. At the bottom of the monitor was a single word, "MECH".

The other monitors flickered, and an avatar displayed, with the words "Sound Only" at the bottom.

"General Levichev, I trust the 'Graduation Ceremony' went well?" said a monitor near the center.

"Indeed. The six new agents have begun their assignments."

"And this new strategy of yours - to distribute the capabilities of the prior Agent X among the six - this will give better results than to give one agent all the abilities?" Said another monitor.

"Yes. I am going to start by letting two of them, Mehrdad and Aanan, work together. The first has Agent X's weapons expertise, whereas the second possesses his technical knowledge. This will encourage a team spirit, which will be beneficial."

"And the premature aging. That has been resolved?"

"Yes. As has the problem we had with Agent X recovering his past. That was an incorrect strategy, and my scientist has corrected his mistake. These six have had their memories entirely wiped and replaced with new, MECH memories. In fact, they believe they've just completed several years of intense training, under my tutelage."

"It is indeed a better plan," said the monitor on the far right.

"We shall see," said the first monitor. "Keep us informed of the new agents' progress."

* * *

><p>On the Nemesis, Starscream entered Shockwave's lab to check on the progress with his new Predacon.<p>

"So, how goes this 'Ripclaw' of yours?" he asked the scientist, looking at the hatchling. "It's been a while, and we're anxious to mount another attack on Optimus' rag tag crew."

"The Predacon is ready to emerge," he responded. "She will be imbued with enhanced processor capabilities, including a degree of self-awareness."

"Yes, you already told me that. Personally, I think it's a mistake. You'd better not have her going rogue like Airachnid!"

"Interesting tail," Starscream observed. "What's that on the end?"

"A Siphon-Claw," explained Shockwave. "It's her primary weapon."

"Oh? And what, exactly, does it do?"

"It latches on to the enemy, and injects mech-venom."

Starscream drew back in horror from the hatchling. "Mech-venom?! You keep that thing away from me!"

* * *

><p><strong>So begins this new storyline. What do you think? As I mentioned, there's another great story beginning, called "Transformers: Infinite" by LuisJM, which is a Crossover. He and I are tag-teaming on that one.<strong>

**This story will be more or less loosely connected to it, with Sari, Jack, Raf, and Miko, but "Transformers: Infinite" will be its own story.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review. And if you have ideas for future chapters, let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Occurs a bit after the previous chapter.**

The Skystrikers huddled in a shallow cave on one of the barren Sandokan moons, waiting for Miko's return from reconnaissance. Everything was pitch black before dawn, but Captain Sari knew she could rely on the Technorganic Predacon's superior night vision and ultra-sharp optics to gather intel on the enemy's location and capabilities. The moon's atmosphere was thin, but Miko's flight was aided by Unit:E's silent fusion pack.

"On my way back, Captain," Miko said through her secure comm link.

"Roger, Miko," said Sari. She, Jack and Raf, in his "Agent X" enviro suit, stood at the cave entrance ready for her return.

The pink and purple Predacon landed.

"No chance they detected you?" Asked Sari.

"Nope. This cloaking device of Unit:E's worked great! I flew above them from 10,000 kilometers, and they never saw me."

"Good. What did you learn?"

"The compound is 2.5 klicks southeast from our location. The terrain is pockmarked with small craters and rock formations which will help hide our approach. There's also an old trail that winds its way to their location."

"How close can we approach, hiding behind the terrain?" asked Sari.

"Their compound is on a large plateau. The trail approaches from a low ravine, then ascends up before coming level with the compound. Once we get up to the plateau, we're out in the open, about half a klick from the entrance.

"Once we step up from the ravine, we're right in their line of sight," sighed Jack.

"I'm afraid there's more," said Miko.

"Go ahead," said Sari.

"I could see several cameras along the trail."

"Well, shoot! The trail's no good to us then!" Grumbled Jack.

"Not necessarily," countered Raf.

"What do you mean?" Jack replied.

"If I can sneak up on the cameras from behind, I should be able to quickly hack into them and feed each an endless loop of the prior 5 minutes. Where are they located?"

"It's stored in my processor," said Miko.

"Hold on," said Sari, and placing a servo on Miko's Predacon head, she retrieved the data from her processor, then put her servo on Raf's Agent X helmet. The prods on her digits came out and made contact with the surface; her optics went from blue/white to all white. She began "seeing" Raf's helmet circuitry. She placed the data in his storage area. "I put Miko's reconnaissance data into your helmet's data storage." The prods returned to her digits and her optics changed back.

"Thanks, Captain," said Raf. "I've got it. I'll head toward the cameras and let you know when they're all disabled." And he took off running.

"Alright, that will take care of any long-distance alarms," said Sari.

"What about their defenses?" asked Jack

"8 Pirates patrolling the compound walls, and I saw 12 more in the compound itself. While I was hovering from up high, I didn't see anyone else leaving the buildings."

"What about where the prisoner would be held? There would be guards stationed near that building," said Sari.

"Oh, yeah! The building in the center had two Pirates standing in front of the door. It faced the east, the same side where the main entrance was."

"Alright, that's probably where she's being held. She got on her comm. "Raf, are you picking up any ship activity?"

He checked the long-range sensors through his visor. "Nothing near the vicinity of the moon, no. The nearest ship is over 55,000 kilometers distant."

"And no ship on their landing strip either," said Miko.

"Then they're stranded, and if we can disable their communications, they'll have no chance to call for reinforcements," said Sari.

"I assume an aerial approach is out of the question," said Jack.

"No aerial approach. Unfortunately, Miko's the only one with a long-range cloaking device. Raf's got one for close-range, but he'd be detected from the sky. We approach the old-fashioned way," said their Captain.

"Uh, Sensei? At our next status meeting, can we put in a request to Agent Fowler for those devices?"

"Sounds like a good idea, Jack," she smiled. "As soon as Raf's got the cameras disabled, we head out."

"First camera disabled, Captain," reported Raf.

"Excellent, Raf! Keep us informed of your progress. We will rendezvous at your final location."

"Roger."

"Alright, I've got Miko's aerial reconnaissance in my processor, so Jack and I can head out on pede toward the first camera. Miko, you take off again, and give us aerial reconnaissance as we make our approach."

"Roger, Captain," said Miko, and took off. The two Cyber-Ninjas ran out of the cave and followed the trail to the location of the first camera.

"So, tell me again about our mission, Sensei," Jack asked.

The Nebulans sent an urgent request to Unit:E for assistance. The President's daughter was abducted by these Pirates and is being held for ransom, threatening to kill her in two solar cycles. Luckily, Lt. T'Resh had Regulan contacts who were able to trace the Pirates' location to this moon, and Agent Fowler dispatched us to rescue her."

"Second camera disabled," said Raf.

"Acknowledged, Raf. Jack and I are at the location of the first camera. Heading to the second. Miko is flying above us."

"Acknowledged. Three more cameras to go. Arriving at third of five now."

"Roger."

In this way, they made their approach to the spot that led up to the plateau just as dawn arrived. Huddling with Raf, Sari contacted Miko.

"I've been following you all," Miko told them. "No signs from the compound that they detected your approach."

"We're ready to attack," said Sari. "It's important that the President's daughter not be injured by the Pirates during the battle. We three on the ground will fly toward the gates. Miko, you come down and just as they start firing on us, turn off your cloaking device and spray your Predacon fire at the Pirates on the ramparts. That will take most of them down, and those that aren't should be scared senseless by your sudden appearance."

"Roger," said Miko.

"Then, once we've made it to the gates, land inside and take down the Pirates on the ground, making your way to the prison where she's being held. Our priorities will be to disable their communication systems and protect the prisoner as quickly as possible. Raf, use your cloaking device and find their communication building so you can bring down their comm systems."

"Roger," he responded.

"Jack, you and I need to help Miko take down any remaining Pirates, and then find where they are keeping the environmental suits. The prisoner needs to be put into a suit that will fit her before we open her door, and I will help her get into the suit."

"Roger, Sensei."

"Everyone ready?"

"Ready!" They all replied.

"Let's go!" And Sari and Jack fired up the plasma jets on their pedes and servos. Raf fired up his jet pack. They took off into the air, flying toward the compound. Miko descended toward the ramparts.

"Captain! Intruders heading toward the gate!" Yelled the sentry.

"Well what are you waitin' for? Fire on them, you idiots!" And the Pirates started firing. Jack and Sari used their Skyboom shields against the blasts from their guns; Raf twisted and turned to avoid them. All three fired back.

From up in the air, Miko turned off her cloaking device.

"What the...what the h*** is that thing?!" yelled the frightened sentry, as Miko suddenly appeared above them.

"Try this on, jerks!" Yelled Miko, and opening her mouth, she blasted a stream of burning hot flames straight at the Pirates on the walls. She managed to take down 6 of the 8 on the wall, but two jumped off.

"We're under attack from the air as well! A Predacon!" One of the surviving rampart Pirates yelled.

"What?! What's a Predacon doing here?" Demanded the Captain.

By now, Sari, Jack and Raf had reached the gates. The Cyber-Ninjas used their orbs to blast open the doors. Miko landed on the ground and roared at the Pirates. They fired their weapons at her, but everything bounced off her thick Predacon hide. Those that rushed her from behind were quickly slammed by her spiked tail and batted over the walls. "Wrecker home run!" She yelled.

Sari, Jack and Raf flew through the hole in the gates.

"Raf! Begin your search! Shut down their comm systems."

"Roger Captain," he responded, and touching the controller on his arm, his image faded and he disappeared. He landed inside the compound and began a building-to-building search. Jack and Sari meanwhile, flew around, helping Miko take down Pirates.

The Pirate Captain had run into the armory and gotten out his plasma blaster. Coming out, he saw Jack flying ahead of Sari and aimed it at him.

Sari immediately detected the danger. "Jack, watch out!" she yelled, but it was too late; Jack turned toward the Pirate just as he fired a shot, blasting off Jack's left arm. "Aaah! He yelled in pain, as his severed arm flew back, landing on the ground below. He reached over, holding his left shoulder as Energon began leaking out. Sari used her orb to take down the Pirate Captain before he could get off another shot.

Jack landed, and Sari came beside him. "Jack! Are you alright?"

He groaned. "I'm...OK." She used P-O-M to close off the severed circulatory systems on his stump to stop the Energon leaks. "We'll get you back to sick bay as soon as the mission's over."

Sari got on her comm. "Raf! What's the status on the enemy's comm systems?"

"Found their communications building. Took out the Pirate inside. Shutting their comm systems down now," he responded.

"Jack's injured. As soon as you're done, meet him and Miko at the building where the prisoner is being held."

"Roger."

Miko rushed up. "Jack! Oh, damn, Jack!" She yelled, seeing his missing arm.

"He'll be alright," said Sari, grabbing Jack's severed arm and handing it to him. "Go with Jack to the building holding the prisoner; Raf will be joining you. I'll get her enviro suit." And Sari got on her comm. "Raf, did their computer system indicate which building housed the enviro suits?"

"Yes. It's in the southwest corner. There's a lock on it. I'm opening it for you."

"Good!" And she rushed to that location. Going in, she rustled through the various sizes, looking for one that would fit a human. Finding it, she used her plasma jets to get back to where Jack, Raf and Miko were waiting.

"The hold had a lock as well, and I turned it off," said Raf. "However, her door is pressurized. As soon as we open it, the air will escape. We'll have to work fast."

"Acknowledged, Raf," said Sari. "On my mark. One, two, go!" And Raf opened the door, while Sari rushed in with the enviro suit. She helped the President's daughter into the suit, and put the helmet on her, then turned on the air. Sari got on her comm. "Ro! We need a bridge back to Skybolt!"

"Roger, Captain Sari," said the Sirian Transport Technician, and a bridge opened for them to enter.

"Good training exercise!" Said Agent Fowler, and turned off the simulation. Everything disappeared, including the President's daughter, and they were back in the Skystriker's training room. Jack's severed arm disappeared and reappeared where it belonged, attached to his shoulder. "Well, that feels better!" he said, flexing his left arm and wiggling his digits. "Waay too realistic for me!"

"The simulator gives your processor and minds the ability to fully experience the simulation," said Agent Fowler. "All except for a fatal injury, of course. Should that happen to anyone, we would end the simulation."

The team assembled with Agent Fowler in the Skystriker's conference room for a training post-mortem.

"Alright, what have you learned from this exercise?" Asked Fowler.

"We need more of those cloaking thingies," said Miko.

"So I heard," he replied. "I'll put in a requisition. What else?"

"I made a tactical error," said Jack.

"And what was that, son?"

"Captain Sari has much more combat experience than I do. I should not have been flying in front of her when we were inside the compound. If she had been in the lead, she would have sensed the danger from the Pirate and taken him down. I was too Gung-ho, and got my arm shot off."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Jack," said Fowler, "that's why you train."

"I think you all have done an excellent job for your first training exercise," he continued. "In fact, I think you've earned a little time off. Why don't you head on out for some R&R?" He smiled.

"Wooot!" Yelled Miko, giving a fist pump.

"Just report back in two days. Have fun!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this!"<p>

"What is it, Miko?" asked Sari.

"I was talking with my friends in Japan; there's a Slash Monkey concert tomorrow in Tokyo!"

"Well, that's wonderful! Ro can bridge you to Tokyo today, and you can stay with your parents tonight!"

"No, you don't understand! The concert's already sold out!"

"Not all tickets," said Agent Fowler, with a devilish grin.

"What?! What what?! You have tickets?! The Japanese Technorganic got down on her knees and walking up to him this way, grabbed his jacket. Please! Oh Please, please, please tell me it's true!"

"Alright, Miko! Alright!" Fowler laughed, and took out a ticket. "Here! Thought you might like it!"

Getting up, gasping, she took the ticket. Her hands shook. "Oh, thank you, thank you!" She hugged him.

"You're welcome! Have a good time!" He chuckled. And Miko ran to her quarters to pack.

"How about you, Captain? What are your plans?" asked Fowler.

"After going down to Outpost Omega One, I'm going to the other dimension to stay with my Dad, and he's contacted my Bumblebee. We'll have a get together at Autobot Central," she smiled.

"Sounds wonderful. Hope you have a terrific visit," he smiled.

"And you two?" He said, turning to Jack and Raf.

"Going home to my family," smiled Raf.

"Spending time with Arcee," said Jack.

"Sounds perfect!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Jack! I can't wait to see you!"<em>

"_Me too, Arcee!"_

_"I felt your pain when your arm got blasted off; so glad it was a simulation!"_

_"That was intense!"_

* * *

><p>Miko came into the space bridge chamber carrying her suitcase. "I'm ready!"<p>

"Alright, Miko, I can...oh! Miko! What happened to your eyes?" said Ro, staring at them.

"Huh? Oh!" She laughed. "They're contacts. I wear them whenever I need to blend in." Putting the back of her hand to her mouth in a fake whispering gesture, she leaned to Ro and said, "especially in Japan."

"Ah! I see. Not too many of us with golden eyes on Earth," she winked. Transport is ready for you, I've set coordinates to have you exit in front of your parent's home. Enjoy your stay in Tokyo," said the transport technician.

"Thanks, Ro! See you guys in a couple days!" And she ran in.

The bridge opened up before a home in Utsunomiya in the Tochigi Prefecture. It was early afternoon, Japan time. Miko walked up and rang the bell. Mr. Nakadai opened the door.

"_Miko!"_ He smiled.

Smiling back, Miko bowed low. _"Good afternoon, father! It is so good to see you!"_ He returned the gesture.

"_I am so happy to see you!"_ They embraced, and entered the house.

"_Your mother is in the kitchen making tea. Come! Put your suitcase down and join us."_ They walked toward the kitchen.

"_Now, Miko."_ He asked her._ "What is this 'Slash Monkey'?"_

* * *

><p>"Rafael, you're next. I'll have you coming out in front of your mother's house. Just a minute"<p>

"Have a wonderful visit with your family, Raf," said Sari.

"Mama and Pilar have been preparing dinner all day," Raf smiled. "We're eating out in the backyard. Carne Asada, grilled corn with chili powder & lime, Cosido, Sonoran tortillas, and for dessert, Tres leches cake!"

"You sure you don't want to join us, Captain?"

"I'd love to! But I'm having my own dinner with my Dad," she smiled. "Probably some sorpatel and vindaloo, and maybe my favorite, varan bhaat."

"But before that, we will do our afternoon tea ceremony. I'm so much looking forward to it."

"All ready for you, Rafael," said Ro, and giving his good byes, Raf ran into the tunnel.

The tunnel opened up in front of the Esquivel home. A little boy watched in excited anticipation.

"Raf! Raf!" He yelled, running up to his brother as he stepped out. He jumped up into his arms.

"Hey Miguel! How are you?" said Raf, smiling broadly.

"Good. You stayin' for dinner? Cause Momma's makin' lotsa stuff!"

"Yup! Hey! How's your RC Car?"

"The one you gave me that looks like Bee? It's fast! Lemme show you!" And he jumped down and picked up his controller. "Watch!" The little yellow car went speeding around in a circle. "Brrrrummm!" He said as he turned the controls.

Raf laughed, "Good job, Miguel!"

Pilar came running out from the backyard. "Raf!" She hugged him. "Welcome home! Mama's so happy you're here! She's been cooking all afternoon. Come on in the back!" And she took him by the hand.

"Mama!" Waved Raf, seeing her at the grill.

"Rafael! Oh, mi hijo!" She put her grilling fork and spatula down and ran up to her son. _"It is so good to see you!"_ She squeezed him.

"_Oh, Mama! I can't breathe,"_ he laughed.

She pulled his face down to hers and kissed his cheek. _"Come! Sit! Dinner is almost ready. Pilar, get the children!"_ And the Esquivels sat down to a wonderful meal!

* * *

><p>"Captain? Jack? I'll send you both down to Autobot Outpost Omega One," said Ro. She got on her console. "Ratchet? Two to transport."<p>

"Acknowledged, Ro. Ready when you are," he replied.

"Have a good furlough," Ro smiled.

"Thanks!" They said, and powering up their plasma jets, flew into the tunnel.

* * *

><p>Exiting the tunnel into the Autobot base, they were met by Optimus and Arcee.<p>

"Welcome, Captain Sari, Jack! Always good to have the Skystrikers visit," said Optimus.

"Thank you, Optimus," said Sari. "We're all glad for our two orbital cycle furlough," she smiled.

"Always good to be here, sir!" said Jack. "Thanks for letting me stay in my old room."

"A pleasure, Jack," he smiled.

Jack walked up to Arcee and looked up into her optics. "Hey there!" He smiled, holding her servo, "how's things down here?"

"A little quiet lately. Almost too quiet, if you ask me," she replied. "But it's sure nice to see you back here," she smiled, squeezing his servo.

"Well, hey, if anything should arise while I'm here…" then, remembering his protocol, he turned to Sari.

His Captain turned to Optimus. "Should anything occur during our furlough, and Team Prime desires their assistance, of course, any available Skystriker should immediately step forward and report to you."

"Thank you, Captain," Optimus replied. "Let us hope that will not be necessary."

"Captain Sari, your space bridge is ready," said Ratchet.

"Thank you, Ratchet," she replied, and Sari saluted Optimus, who returned the salute. "Have a good visit with your father," he told her.

"Thank you," she smiled.

Jack saluted Sari. "See you in two solar cycles, Captain."

"See you, Jack!" she said, returning the salute.

And bidding farewell to Ratchet and Arcee, Sari flew into the tunnel.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, my dear!" said Isaac, as she landed on the roof of Sumdac Tower.<p>

"Hi, Dad!" she replied, and in a blue flash, transformed into "human" mode. Running up to the console, she gave him a warm hug.

"How go the Skystrikers?"

"We're doing great! Just had our first training session on Skybolt. It was pretty intense, but we performed extremely well as a team - I'm so impressed with everyone!"

"Oh, that's wonderful, my Sari! And you've arrived just in time for tea. Shall we head on down?"

"It's what I've been waiting for!" she smiled.

* * *

><p>Up on Farside Beacon One, Bumblebee was in his office reviewing the latest status report from the Autobot crew, in preparation for his weekly management meeting with Major Fanzone. Suddenly, a wonderful, warm sensation came to his Spark.<p>

"_Sar! You're back!"_

"_Hi, Bee!"_

* * *

><p>On the elevator down to the Sumdac residence, Isaac couldn't help but notice a broad smile suddenly cross his daughter's face. He was about to question it, but then remembered something.<p>

"Bumblebee?"

"Hmm?" she answered back dreamily. "Oh! Yes," she grinned. "We're together again."

* * *

><p>"Jack, there <span>is<span> something you could help us with," said Optimus.

"Absolutely, sir! Be glad to help!"

Wheeljack discovered another Energon vein on Ayers Rock that the Decepticons have abandoned, but his sensors indicate there are some deposits still further in. It's in a cave section too small for an Autobot, but you could investigate and find its source. Ratchet can bridge you and Arcee to the spot, and if it's as good as Wheeljack suspects, tomorrow Bulkhead can join you two to mine the vein."

"I was hoping you'd be willing to help out, partner...uh, that is, Jack," Arcee chuckled. "Here's Wheeljack's portable sensor," and she handed it to Jack. He was able to hold it with two servos.

* * *

><p>The ground bridge opened up near the Ayers Rock cave that Wheeljack had investigated, and Arcee and Jack stepped out.<p>

"Alright, let's head on in," said Arcee.

"Should I pay a visit to our friend in the village, to let him know we're here?"

"I'd say you can do that tomorrow, if the vein looks promising and Bulkhead arrives. For now, we're just going inside to trace the vein and see how big it is." And they walked in.

* * *

><p>On the Nemesis, Soundwave came and tapped Starscream on the shoulder.<p>

"What is it now?" he grumbled. And the Decepticon Intelligence Officer displayed the latest Intel gathered by his minion Laserbeak. It showed Arcee and Jack standing by the cave at Ayers Rock.

"Oh ho! So that new Technorganic has returned! This is an excellent opportunity for Shockwave's new pet, wouldn't you say?" And Megatron's Lieutenant and Intelligence Officer went to speak to the one-eyed scientist about this find.

"This is indeed a good turn of events," said Shockwave. "I have learned all of Scalpel's techniques for building a Technorganic clone, and have no need of his assistance."

"Oh good! Megatron didn't care for that scurrying little tunnel drone anyway," said Starscream.

Shockwave turned to his newly-birthed creation. "Ripclaw!"

She faced him. "Yes, Master?"

"I have a mission for you. Observe Soundwave's video."

The Predacon watched Laserbeak's video of Jack and Arcee.

"Take down the large Autobot, and bring me the small one."

"At once!" And Ripclaw left the lab to fly down to Australia.

"I still don't like how your new Predacons can talk," said Starscream.

* * *

><p>"Ratchet, we're done here," said Arcee. "Jack's found the vein. It looks very promising."<p>

"Good job, you two," said Ratchet. "Let me know when you're ready to bridge back."

"Acknowledged." And the two Spark Mates stepped out of the cave into the hot Australian outback.

"It's a pretty place, the outback," said Jack. "Reminds me a little bit of southern Nevada."

"Certainly not like our spot though," smiled Arcee. "Let's plan on…"

The next few seconds happened in a flash. Arcee was grabbed from behind by Ripclaw's Siphon-Claw, and injected with mech-venom. She screamed in pain!

"Arcee!" Yelled Jack. He turned to see Ripclaw. "A Predacon!" he yelled.

"Well! You're certainly a tiny Autobot," said Ripclaw, as she picked Arcee up with her tail and tossed her limp chassis aside.

"You...you speak?!" Jack got out his broadsword, ready to fight her, but in a flash, she snatched him up with her Siphon-Claw and plunged her injector into his stomach. "Aaaah! He screamed, as the venom coursed through his system, until overcome with pain, he passed out. She then opened her wings and took off into the sky.

Back at Outpost Omega One, Ratchet was growing concerned. He hadn't heard back from Arcee. Finally, he got on his comm. "Arcee! Are you two lovebirds returning any time soon? Arcee? Arcee! Come in!"

"Ratchet? What's wrong?" said Optimus.

"I haven't heard back from Arcee, or Jack. They found the Energon vein, and were going to contact me to bridge back, but now I can't reach them."

Optimus turned to Bumblebee and Smokescreen. "Come with me," he said. "Bridge us to the site," he told Ratchet, and the tunnel energized.

Stepping out at the cave site, they found a prostrate Arcee near its entrance. Optimus picked her up. "Arcee!" She started coming to, but groaning in pain. She opened her optics and looked up at Optimus.

"Jack! Jack! Where's Jack!" she yelled.

"Can you sense his presence?" he asked her.

"_Jack? Jack? Can you hear me?"_

"No! He doesn't respond!"

"Alright," said Optimus, "he must be unconscious somewhere. "Bumblebee, Smokescreen, see if you can locate Jack. I'm taking Arcee to sick bay." And transforming into their alt modes, they sped off.

"No! I need to look for him as well!" she said, and tried to stand, but her knees buckled.

"You are in no condition to search," Optimus replied. "I'm taking you to Ratchet." He got on his comm. "Ratchet! Bridge me back. Arcee has been injured and needs to go to sick bay."

"Acknowledged," and a bridge opened up.

* * *

><p>"Wakey wakey!" said Knockout, slapping Jack on the face. The Technorganic was lying on his examination table, with stasis cuffs on his wrists and ankles.<p>

Jack woke up. He looked up at Knockout's smirking face. "Whaaa…? What do YOU want?" he frowned.

"Oh, I can get anything I want, boy! Let's start with a few samples from your face!" And he took out a rotary saw. Turning it on, he held it near his optics. Jack grimaced.

"Hmm. What should I take off? Oh, just kidding!" he laughed, and put the saw away. "That routine never gets old!"

* * *

><p>"Optimus, Jack's nowhere to be found," Bumblebee reported back.<p>

"Acknowledged," he replied. "I'll have Ratchet bridge you back. I'll go talk to Arcee."

* * *

><p>"We've got to find him!" yelled Arcee from her bed in sick bay.<p>

"We will," said Optimus. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Jack and I were outside the cave, talking, when suddenly I was struck from behind by something. It was a powerful, painful sting. I passed out."

"You were injected with Mech-venom," said Ratchet, returning to sick bay.

"Mech-venom?! How?"

"The work of Shockwave, I'd imagine," said Optimus. "Likely one of his creations."

Suddenly, Arcee got a communication in her processor.

"_Arcee!"_

"_Jack? Where are you?"_

"_I'm on the Nemesis! I've been captured!"_

"What is it?" asked Optimus, seeing her expression.

"It's Jack! He's on the Nemesis!"

"_Jack! We'll rescue you!"_

"Ratchet! Contact Professor Sumdac," said Optimus. "We need to let Captain Sari know what happened."

**So the Skystriker's furlough may be cut short (uh oh, Miko!). First, Sari will return to assess the situation, and bring in Fowler. A rescue will be planned; should be a good battle (Ripclaw vs. Miko, anyone?). What do the Decepticons want with Jack? If you've read the "Sari and Transformers Prime" series, you probably already know! But this one's going to be a little bit different!**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**We continue the story. Jack has been abducted, and Optimus has put out the call for Captain Sari.**

Sari was sitting in Autobot Central with Bumblebee.

"So how's things on Skybolt, Sar?"

"It's very exciting! We had our first training exercise. Bee, it was so real! I'd love for you to join us sometime."

"That would be terrific! Let's plan on it!"

Ratchet came in to the common area. "Sari? Urgent message from your father. You need to return to Outpost Omega One immediately. Jack's been abducted by the Decepticons."

"What?!" she exclaimed, and got up from the couch.

"Oh, Sar! I'm so sorry! Let me go with you to Sumdac Tower," said Bee. And the two headed straight for Isaac's space bridge.

"Hello, my dear," said Isaac as she and Bumblebee came up the freight elevator. "What terrible news! I'm ready for you," and giving her a hug, he turned and rushed to the console.

"Good luck," said Bee. "Let me know if we can be of any assistance."

"Will do, Bee!" And flying up to his arms, she gave him a kiss, and they embraced before the Cyber-Ninja turned to fly into the blue and yellow orb.

Coming out of the space bridge tunnel at Outpost Omega One, Sari was met by Optimus and Arcee.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Jack and I were at Ayers Rock investigating an Energon vein," said Arcee, "and when we came out, we were attacked by a new Predacon of Shockwave's. I didn't see it, but Jack told me through our SparkBond link. It has a claw on its tail that injects Mech-venom. It struck me first, on the back, then Jack. When I awoke, Jack was gone. He's on the Nemesis."

"I'm so sorry, Captain," said Arcee, "it's my fault. We were too relaxed after exiting the cave. I should have been more cautious."

"No, don't blame yourself, Arcee," said Sari.

"If Jack is on the Nemesis, we will initiate a rescue," said Optimus.

"But with its cloaking mechanism, finding it will be impossible!" said Ratchet from the bridge controls. "How can we get aboard?"

Sari closed her optics, sensing something.

"What is it, Captain?" asked Optimus.

"Can you bridge me to the location where Arcee and Jack were attacked?" she asked Ratchet.

"Of course," he replied, "but I don't see what good that will do. The Predacon is long gone."

"If you could please do so, regardless," she smiled. "I have a sense in my Spark that something is awaiting me there."

"Let me go with you," said Arcee, and Sari nodded. The two fembots stepped into the bridge. Exiting, they were met by Jarlie, the Aborigine wise man and friend of the Autobots. He was sitting by a fire at the entrance to the cave.

"_Welcome, Sari! Right on time,"_ he said, in his native Yir-Yoront.

"_Hello, Jarlie! I sensed there would be a reason for me to come here. Please let me introduce a companion of mine. This is Arcee,"_ Sari replied.

"_Hello, Arcee! Always nice to meet another blue eyes,"_ he smiled.

"Arcee, this is Jarlie, the leader of the local human population, and a very wise and powerful friend of the Autobots," Sari told her.

"Nice to meet you, Jarlie," she said.

"_I am sorry about Jack. I sensed his abduction from that red eye flying demon, and came here to wait for you. I knew you would need some information about how to find him."_

"_Thank you, Jarlie. Any information you may have would be very much appreciated."_

"_Come, sit by the fire,"_ he motioned to the two bots.

"Arcee, he wants us to sit around his camp fire," explained Sari.

"Sari, I don't see how…," but the Cyber-Ninja persisted. "There may be some things you don't understand, but please, trust me; Jarlie has helped the Autobots in many ways." And Arcee went over to the fire and sat down.

Jarlie threw a handful of dust-like material onto the fire, and with a bright flash, a mist opened up above the three. The mist became a window into a past event. It was when Sari was battling Megatron here in the outback.

"I remember this!" said Arcee. "Bulkhead and I were inside the other cave, mining the Energon, when you, Sari, Wheeljack, and Jazz started fighting. We finished up and came out of the cave. After the battle, we saw Starscream helping Megatron into a space bridge; his arm had been cut off – by you!"

"I had help," Sari smiled. "From Jarlie here. He had blinded Megatron."

"_Thank you for lending a hand that time,"_ Sari told Jarlie.

"_One more thing, Sari,"_ Jarlie replied. _"Observe."_ And the image in the window became more focused. A thin mist could be seen coming out from the cave. Undetectable to anyone in the window, the mist swirled and worked its way over to Megatron, until it suddenly rushed into his stump.

"_Uluru lent a hand,"_ explained Jarlie, _"implanting a piece of itself in the red eye's body through his stump. He is detectable to me now, and I can show you how to find him, and finding him, you can find his ship, and thus find Jack."_

Sari's optics opened wide! "Arcee! We have a way to find the Nemesis!"

"What? How?"

"The spirit of Ayers Rock implanted a piece of itself into Megatron's body when I cut off his arm. Jarlie is able to detect his location, and he will show me how." Sari turned to her friend. _"Yes, Jarlie! Please show me how to find the red eye."_

"_Let us meditate,"_ he replied, and the two closed their eyes. Jarlie led Sari in the spirit realm, and brought her to the domain of Uluru. She bowed before the Spirit.

"_Thank you, Uluru, for letting the blue eyes harvest the crystals,"_ she said.

"_You are welcome, Sari. It is your food. Thank you for fighting the evil red eyes. They slaughter Jarlie's people."_

"_Here is the means to locate the red eye, whom I implanted with my soil." _And Uluru endowed her with the means to locate Megatron.

"_Good luck, Sari. I will lend a hand wherever I can."_

"_Thank you, Uluru."_ And Jarlie led Sari back to the campsite. They got up.

"_You must go now,"_ said Jarlie. _"Good luck to both of you."_

"_Thank you, Jarlie!"_ Sari replied.

"Thank you!" said Arcee, and got on her comm. "Ratchet, bridge us back."

* * *

><p>"So, when you cut off his arm, this Spirit implanted some soil in Megatron's body?" asked Ratchet, somewhat incredulously.<p>

"Correct," said Sari, "and the Spirit – Uluru – has given me the means to locate Megatron by locating its soil. By locating Megatron, we can locate the Nemesis."

"Well," scoffed the medic, "forgive me, Captain Sari, but I'll believe that when I see it."

"Do not doubt the abilities of the Cyber-Ninjas, or this planet's spiritual sages," said Optimus. "There's much more than meets the optic."

"I have to re-assemble my team," Sari replied.

* * *

><p>Raf was in his old room, reading a book to his little brother Miguel, when Pilar knocked on the door. "Hey, Raf? Captain Sari is here; sounds urgent." Concerned, Raf got up and went into the living room.<p>

"Captain? What's happening?"

"Bad news, Raf. I'm afraid Jack's been abducted by the Decepticons."

"Dios mío!" responded Mrs. Esquivel.

"Give me a minute – I'll get ready!" said Raf, and ran back into his room.

"Raf? What's going on?" asked Miguel.

"Sorry, Miguel, but I've got to go. Jack's in big trouble, and I have to help."

"Aw! When will I see you again?"

Raf kissed him on the forehead. "Soon, I promise!" And grabbing his things, he rushed back into the living room.

"Goodbye, Mama, Pilar. Give the baby a kiss for me, OK?"

"I will, Raf!" and his sister hugged him.

"Oh, mi hijo! Take care!" And pulling his face down, his mother hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. _"I love you!"_

"_I love you, Mama!"_ And turning to Sari, he said, "I'm ready." And stepping outside, Sari called Ro for the bridge to Skybolt.

* * *

><p>"Now, I have to get Miko," said Sari. "Ro, please bridge me to Miko's house in Japan. And the Sirian Transport Tech set the controls.<p>

"All ready for you, Captain," she said, and switching to "human" mode, Sari stepped in.

Leaving the bridge, she stood in front of the Nakadai house. Walking up to the door, she rang the bell. Mr. Nakadai opened the door.

"_Captain Sari!"_

Sari bowed low. _"Good evening, Mr. Nakadai. Please forgive the interruption, but it is very urgent that I speak with Miko."_

Mr. Nakadai returned the bow. _"I am sorry, Captain, but Miko is at that 'Slash Monkey' concert."_

"_Oh, of course! It was tonight."_

"_I can drive you to the stadium."_

"_Oh thank you! You are most kind."_ And getting in their car, Mr. Nakadai drove Sari to the stadium where Slash Monkey was performing.

"_This is the stadium, Captain, but without a ticket, you may find it difficult to get in."_

"_Yes, I may have to resort to other measures. Thank you very much for the ride. I will locate her."_ And Sari got out and bid farewell to Mr. Nakadai.

Security at the stadium was very tight. Lacking a ticket, she could find no way to get inside. The music was loud, even from outside in the street. The concert would be going on for at least another hour or so. Sighing, she thought, "well, let's hope they think this is part of the act," and transformed into "bot" mode.

Powering up the plasma boosters on her pedes and servos, she flew over the wall and entered the stadium.

"_Whoa! What's that?"_ yelled one of the Japanese concert goers, _"someone flying with a jet pack? Cool!"_

Looking down, there was no way for Sari to make out Miko from the thousand or so screaming fans. "Knowing Miko, she's probably moshing," and tried looking closer to the stage. Scanning for a few seconds, she wasn't having any luck. "Oh boy," she sighed, and decided on a desperate maneuver. Landing on stage, she looked down.

"Miko! Are you down there?" she yelled. But the fans just screamed back in ecstasy, drowning out her voice; they assumed this was all part of Slash Monkey's act.

"Sari?" yelled Miko, seeing her on stage. She tried getting closer, but security pushed her back. "Hey!" she yelled at them.

Meanwhile, Slash Monkey had stopped playing, seeing this strange robot land on their stage. Sari looked to the side and saw security rushing toward her. She ran to the lead guitarist's mike and yelled, "Miko! If you can hear my voice, transform and follow me!" And before security could grab her, she took off back into the sky.

Miko meanwhile, had been trying to force herself on stage, and was – as usual – getting in trouble. Several security guards had grabbed her, trying to pull her down. _"Get off me, dudes!"_ she yelled at them; then, she heard Sari's call to transform. With a devilish grin, she looked at her assailants and yelled, _"OK, you asked for it!"_ and with a yellow flash, transformed into her Predacon form! The security guards all got thrown back, in shock! Smart phones flashed all over the stadium, snapping pictures of this whole scene. Loving every minute of it, Miko gave a toothy Predacon grin, and yelling _"Hey! Be sure to get my good side!"_ spread wide her pink and purple wings and took off into the sky.

"Dude! What the heck was that all about?" asked the drummer, talking to the lead guitarist.

"Beats me! Must be one of those Japanese special effects things. Next song! One! Two! One two three four!..."

Miko followed Sari back to her parent's house. Transforming to "human" mode, she griped, "the concert was only half over! Why'd you take me away?"

"Miko, Jack's been abducted by the Decepticons."

"What?! For real?"

"I'm afraid so. I've already got Raf. We've got to formulate a rescue plan."

"Oh, God, Jack!" She cried. "I'm sorry I was angry, Captain! Let me get my things," and ringing her doorbell, she went in to gather her belongings and say goodbye to her parents. Sari contacted Ro to open a bridge, and the two returned to Skybolt.

* * *

><p>The Skystrikers, Agent Fowler, and Colonel Mitchell met on Skybolt with Optimus, Arcee and Bumblebee to plan a rescue.<p>

"I can locate the Nemesis, and Colonel Mitchell can bring Skybolt right beside it," said Sari.

"Won't the Decepticons detect your ship's approach?" asked Arcee.

"Not with our Slipstream capability," said Colonel Mitchell. "Thanks to Raf, we've got that under control. "We can operate completely outside of phase, and sidle right up to the Nemesis without them seeing us."

"Have they done anything to Raf since his capture?" asked Optimus.

"Right now, he's in their prison hold," said Arcee, "with stasis cuffs on his wrists and ankles. He's been in Knockout's operating room as well as Shockwave's lab, but only for examinations – so far."

"The rescue team will consist of the Skystrikers, Bumblebee and Arcee," said Fowler. "Raf, as soon as you get on board, use your cloaking device to find your way undetected to a console and disable their warning systems. Jack also spoke about using him for some experiments. Try to search their databases to uncover what they have in mind."

"Roger."

"Sari, you and Arcee find Jack," said Optimus. "Use your connections to him to detect his location. Bumblebee, provide cover for them, and get him out of there."

"Acknowledged," they said.

"And Miko, we've learned that Shockwave's created a new Predacon. Should it attack the rescue team, I want you to protect them from it," said Sari.

"Yes, Captain."

* * *

><p>Using the knowledge gained from Jarlie, Sari guided Colonel Mitchell as he piloted the Skybolt to where the Nemesis was orbiting. Using the slipstream technology, they were able to approach it in stealth.<p>

"_Jack! We're about to board the Nemesis! Where are you?"_

"_I'm being brought to Shockwave's lab!"_

"He's with Shockwave," she told them.

The rescue team bridged over near that location. As soon as they boarded, Raf touched the controller on his arm and faded until he disappeared. He left the team and headed down a hallway, looking for a console. All had maps of the Nemesis, either in their processor, or in Raf's case, in his Agent X helmet.

"Remote console found, Captain," reported Raf, "entering Decepticon systems now. Disabling their warning systems."

"Acknowledged, Raf," said Sari.

"Alright. Shockwave's lab is down the hall and around this corner," said Arcee. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"I'll never transform for you, Shockwave!" Jack yelled, "You'll never get my DNA!"<p>

"Your DNA is not necessary," replied Shockwave, as he plunged a syringe into the left side of Jack's helm.

"Aaah!" Jack screamed.

"Oh!" groaned Arcee, holding the side of her helm. "They just stuck something into his helm."

"Let's hurry!" yelled Sari.

Turning the corner, they were met by Starscream and a platoon of Vehicons.

"What…? Autobots? Attack!" he yelled. And a battle ensued. Miko transformed into her Predacon form and sprayed fire on the front line of Vehicons. Arcee, Bumblebee and Sari returned fire at the remaining Decepticons.

Starscream ran to a wall unit to sound the alarm, but he found it inoperable. "What is this?" he yelled, banging his fist on the wall. He then got on his comm to reach Megatron, but could not hail him. "Lord Megatron! We're under attack!" Nothing. "Shockwave!" Silence. "Knockout! Are you there? Anyone!" Sari had used Processor-Over-Matter to shut down Starscream's comm.

* * *

><p>"I'm done with him, doctor," said Shockwave. "There is sufficient CNA for the procedure."<p>

"Procedure? What procedure?" demanded Jack, groaning from the pain of the injection.

"None of your business, boy!" Said Knockout, holding a glowing black and blue cable, with a connector at the end.

"My turn!" Said the Decepticon medic gleefully, shoving the connector onto Jack's helm. The cable was connected to a large monitor, and prods in the connector worked their way into Jack's processor. He immediately sensed it accessing his memories.

He tried resisting, but he couldn't.

"Oh, what's the matter, Jack?" Knockout laughed, "having trouble keeping my cortical psychic patch out of your processor?"

"Jack began falling into a trance, his optics staring straight ahead. "Cortical..psychic…patch?"

"Yes! A lovely little device, developed by Shockwave here. Originally designed to allow the mind of one Transformer to be joined with another, but with a few modifications, we can also use it for some, shall we say, data mining?"

"Data…mining?"

"You're getting rather monotone there, Jack," mocked Knockout. "Little side-effect of the procedure," he chuckled. "Now! Let's see. What shall we mine for here…oh, I don't know! How about…the location of the Autobot's base?"

"No…won't…let…you."

"Oh! But that's your problem, Jack! You see, since you've been here, I've learned something about you! At first, I wondered about those odd expressions you'd make – almost seemed like you were talking to someone! Then when I examined you, I discovered – aw, isn't it sweet! You're SparkBonded! And SparkBonded bots no longer have the ability to resist the probing of the patch."

"So tell me, Jack – I'm dying to know, who's the lucky bot? Oh!" he laughed. "Don't bother; why, I can find out for myself!"

"Knockout, logic dictates that information of that nature is secondary to finding the Autobot base," said Shockwave.

"Yes, yes, I know; I was just teasing," said the medic. "Base first, sweetie pie second."

"No…please."

"_Arcee…_ _cortical psychic patch…learning location…Autobot base."_

"Oh no!" said Arcee, in the middle of the battle.

"What is it?" said Sari.

"It's Jack! They've put the cortical psychic patch on him! He'll give them Intel on our base!"

"I've got to stop him!" And Sari reached out to Jack's Spark.

"_Jack, I'm sorry to have to do this."_ And she used her Cyber-Ninja powers to shut down his processor and lock his Spark.

"_Sensei? What…are…you…doing?"_

"_I'm sorry, Jack…sorry, Jack…sorry, Jack"_ her communication to him faded from his consciousness.

**Jack's POV  
>Emergency Shutdown Commencing…<br>Mechanical Systems Offline…  
>Weapons Systems Offline…<br>T-Cog Offline…  
>Internal Systems Offline…<br>Backup Systems Offline…  
>Spark Shutdown…complete<br>Processor Offline…**

Sari then put a cold stasis on Jack's Spark, effectively shutting him down completely. All the Vehicons were dispatched, leaving only Starscream. Sari flew up to his face. "Remember me? I picked you up and slammed your face into the sidewalk! Shall I do it again?" And used Processor-Over-Matter to levitate him.

"Aaah! Put me down, wench!"

"As you wish." She touched his Spark Chamber to paralyze him, and let him drop to the ground with a thud.

"Ow! Release me at once!" he yelled.

"Not likely," she replied, then landing, turned to look at Arcee. She was leaning against the wall with one arm, grimacing in pain, her other servo over her Spark Chamber. Bumblebee came up to her.

"Arcee? Are you alright?" he asked her.

"No," she replied.

"It's the SparkBonding," Sari explained. "I had to shut Jack down to stop the cortical psychic patch. When I put a cold stasis on his Spark, I'm afraid it would feel to you the same as if he died. I will revive him once we get him back to base."

* * *

><p>Inside Knockout's lab, Jack's optics went dark. The cortical psychic patch stopped glowing.<p>

"What? What happened?" asked Knockout. He examined the Technorganic. "Nothing! No Spark, no processor; did we…kill him?"

"Shockwave stepped up to examine the Technorganic. "It would appear that his life systems are no longer functioning."

"Well, I did manage to get some information out of him," sighed Knockout. Examining the data, he grinned. "Ah ha! Something good indeed!"

"The Autobot base?" asked the Decepticon scientist.

"Looks that way! I ought to be able to piece things together! So…what do we do with…him?" looking at the seemingly dead Jack.

"Logic dictates that he not go to waste. I can use his parts in my experiments."

Just then, the door to the lab opened up – courtesy of Sari. All weapons turned to the two Decepticons. Miko's mouth was open wide, glowing bright yellow and charged to the hottest temperature.

"Hand over Jack!" demanded Sari.

"You're outnumbered!" yelled Arcee.

"Don't shoot!" cried Knockout. "Besides, you're too late! Jack's dead."

"Then you won't have any problems returning him to us," said Bumblebee.

"Oh? You want him?" said Knockout, picking Jack up from the operating table. "Well, you see," he said, pretending to walk to the Autobots, but inching close to a hatch, "oftentimes, when my partner here has experiments he no longer needs…he throws them in HERE!" And he quickly lifted the ejection hatch and threw Jack in!

"No! Jack!" yelled Arcee, reaching out a servo.

"Oopsie! I'm afraid Jack's on his way out the Nemesis, and down, down, down! Oh! Arcee! I should have guessed!" Knockout laughed. "You're the sweetie!"

"Damn you!" she replied, and lifted up her blaster to strike the medic, but during the distraction, Shockwave had lifted up his blaster, and blew off Arcee's arm!"

"Aaah!" she screamed!

"Retreat!" yelled Sari, and they ran out of the lab. Sari shut the door and put a lock on it to keep Knockout and Shockwave from leaving. She got on her comm, "Colonel! Jack's been ejected from the Nemesis! He's unconscious! Emergency bridge!"

"Acknowledged, Captain," said Mitchell, and piloted Skybolt to locate Jack's falling body, while Ro initiated an emergency bridge under him.

"Now how do we get out?" asked Miko.

"We fight our way," said Sari.

"That won't be necessary, Captain," said Raf.

"Raf? Where are you?"

"I'm on Skybolt with Jack. I detected the ejection hatch, and when I heard your transmission, I left the Nemesis and used my jet pack to fly down to catch him. Ro is opening a bridge for you now." And a bridge opened up for them inside the Decepticon ship.

* * *

><p>In the Skybolt sick bay, Sari removed the stasis from Jack's Spark, and rebooted his systems. Arcee immediately began recovering from the "death" sensations. Jack's optics opened.<p>

"Hey there," said Arcee, looking down at her Sparkmate. "You gave us quite a scare."

"Oh, hi," said Jack weakly, smiling. "Where am I?"

"You're on Skybolt, in sick bay," said Ratchet, "and you'll be here for a while. I've got to take care of those holes in your helm. That vapor trash of a medic Knockout doesn't give one whit about the side-effects of his so-called medical efforts. But I'll have you back together soon enough."

Jack looked at Arcee's temporary arm. "Arcee! What happened?!"

"Little battle wound I got while rescuing you," she replied. "But it was worth it, to have you back with us," she smiled. "Red Alert's protoforming a replacement for me."

"Sensei," said Jack, turning to Sari, "Shockwave took my CNA."

"He drilled far into your processor," said Ratchet.

"But he said getting my human DNA was not necessary, Ratchet. Why do you suppose that is? I would have thought he would be trying to make another clone, like Kālī, but to do that, wouldn't he need both?"

"I can provide information about that," said Raf. I retrieved all of Shockwave's records regarding his latest project. There's a great deal of data to sift through, but it appears that he and Starscream are planning on a new type of Decepticon force, using your CNA."

"What? How?"

"I'm going to study all the data, and put together a report."

"You can learn about this in time," said Ratchet. Right now, I want you to rest. The Skystrikers and Team Prime will meet to discuss this about the time I release you."

* * *

><p>After Jack's recovery, he rejoined the crew and both groups met on Skybolt to hear Raf's report.<p>

"Shockwave and Starscream have begun a new project," Raf began. "It involves building an army of Technorganics."

Everyone was shocked! "Technorganics? How? Have they found Sparkling Protoforms?" asked Sari.

"No," he replied. "They will create these Technorganics from human volunteers, who will agree to have their bodies altered to make them such."

"But, then won't they be cyborgs, like they had done with my mother?" asked Jack.

"Not cyborgs, no," said Raf. These humans will be converted into full Technorganics, with T-cogs, processors, and Sparks. They will be able to transform from "human" mode to "bot" mode, and be endowed with various weaponry, as had been done with Kālī."

"Shockwave believes that one reason for Kālī's failure was her inexperience. She was newly "born", and this contributed to her reckless, wild nature. That is why Starscream will enlist Earth teens to join the Decepticon cause.

"Recruiting Earth teens to keep their Technorganics from being reckless and wild? They don't know human teenagers very well," laughed Miko.

"That's where Jack's CNA comes in," explained Raf. "In their 'bot' mode, Shockwave will ensure that Jack's more calm, rational nature will take over."

"Where is Starscream recruiting from?" asked Jack.

"Runaways, abandoned kids, teens living on the edge of society. He will promise them a place where they can feel welcome – if you consider being among Decepticons a welcoming place – and grant them incredible powers, as long as they pledge allegiance to Megatron."

"This is terrible!" said Sari. Has he begun this?"

"Yes. He's begun recruiting, and has a few interested applicants. The last piece of this project was getting enough CNA from an existing Technorganic. That was where Jack's abduction came in, I'm afraid to say."

"How many recruits does Starscream have?" asked Optimus.

"Shockwave's most recent entry indicates that Starscream has found five potential recruits: four males and one female."

* * *

><p>"You allowed Autobots on to the ship?!" yelled Megatron to his lieutenant.<p>

"I, I assure you, my lord, we had no idea!" Said a cowering Starscream. "There was a malfunction in the detection systems! When they were found, I tried to alert you and the crew, but nothing happened!"

"At least, we were able to get valuable information from that Technorganic using the cortical psychic patch!" And he turned to Knockout.

"Yes! Look what I was able to retrieve, my liege! Data on the location of the Autobot's base!" And he turned to a video screen, which crackled to life. The image at first was hazy, but then, became crystal clear. There were bright lights and flashes, and loud music, with musicians on stage! While hacking in to the Decepticon's systems, Raf had replaced all of the data downloaded from Jack's processor with a live "Slash Monkey" concert!

"What…?" Knockout and Starscream looked on, horrified at the replaced data!

"What is this, some kind of joke?" Megatron picked both of them up by the necks. "Do you take me for a fool?!" And threw them out of the throne room.

"You said you'd retrieved the data!" yelled Starscream at the medic.

"I did! It was in there!"

"And I assume you remember what you saw?"

"Uh, no. I was, er, too busy…looking for the name of Jack's…Sparkmate."

"Aaargh!" yelled Starscream, and slapped Knockout across the face.

**So at least the location of Outpost Omega One is still a secret, thanks to the Skystriker's hacker! But now both they and Team Prime have a new opponent to concern them: these Technorganics, manufactured from human recruits and fashioned by Shockwave.**

**NOTE: The idea for these Technorganics come from another FanFiction writer, TheSealer. Many thanks! Once I introduce you to them, I will give you more information on TheSealer's incredible work regarding these characters – including art depictions, but I don't want to spoil it yet. Stay tuned!**

**(Oh, and saving the Miko / Ripclaw battle for a later chapter. It deserves a bit more story than will fit here).**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**NOTE: As much as I would like, I'm not able to respond to Guest Reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**We pick up the story shortly after Jack's rescue…**

Jack was relaxing in his quarters, when his bell rang. He got up and opening the door, got quite a surprise!

"Mom!" He flew up to give her a hug, and they embraced. "How are you? It's so nice to see you!"

"Oh, Jack! I'm so happy to be here! Ratchet in the other dimension came to Protihex to tell me what happened. I was just about to begin finals; I didn't know what to do! He and I went to go speak to the Dean."

"He was reluctant to let me miss the decacycle of final exams - he wasn't quite understanding this notion of me having a 'son'," she chuckled, "but then, during the discussions, I got an email from Professor Sumdac that you'd been rescued! I was so relieved!" she sighed.

"Wow! What timing," laughed Jack, "hey, come on into my quarters." And June entered.

"Oh, what a great living space you have!" She looked at how nicely he'd decorated it, with pictures of the two of them, both "human" and "bot"; photos of him with Jack Sr., High School friends, and a big selfie of Jack and Arcee. He showed her his private area, with its combination human/bot sleep/recharge accommodations, and his meditation room.

"Much nicer quarters than that one at Outpost Omega One, eh?" she laughed.

"Well, a little bit more modern, that's for sure" he smiled. "So, you were able to finish up at Protihex?"

"Yes. I stayed to take the final exams. Jack! I passed every one with top scores!" she smiled.

"Mom! That's awesome! Did you tell our Ratchet?"

"I haven't yet. As soon as I arrived here, I came straight up to Skybolt to see you. Sari - oops! I mean, Captain Sari - brought me to your door."

"How long can you stay?"

"We've got a decacycle off before the next semester."

"That's great! I'm sure Ratchet will be glad to have you here."

"Oh, his optics lit up when he saw me," she smiled, "especially after having completed one semester of medic school. After all, just one more semester and I get to come back here as his nurse bot!"

"Well, let me show you the rest of the Skystriker's sector," and Jack took his Mom out the door leading to the training room. "This is where the team trains, and also where I get my Cyber-Ninja training from Sensei."

"Sensei?"

"It's what I call Sari now, since I am her Gakusei, or student, just like when she was Gakusei to Jazz, and called him 'Sensei'."

"Oh, I understand. And Miko and Raf, they call her 'Captain'?"

"Correct. Also, now that she is a full Cyber-Ninja, she no longer has to call Optimus – either of them, 'Sir'; it's just 'Optimus' now. But as a Skystriker, I call them 'Sir'," he smiled.

"Even Miko calls Optimus Sir?"

Jack chuckled. "Even Miko. And, Miko calls Sensei 'Captain', as does Raf."

"My goodness," June smiled. "Raf, I'm not surprised at all; but Miko, wow."

"Don't get me wrong, Mom; she's still Miko. But all that training she received from Ironhide, Sideswipe and Swoop was really good for her, just like the training you and I got up on Cybertron. And Raf retains all the military-style training that MECH had implanted in his brain."

"All-in-all, we're a terrific team. I guess it really shined forth during my rescue," he said with pride. He looked up at his Mom and laughed, "of course, I don't remember any of it, since Sensei had to shut me down."

"Shut you down?"

"Yes. Knockout was using the cortical psychic patch on me to try to extract the location of the Autobot's base."

"And you couldn't resist it, could you?" she said, looking down to her son with compassion.

"No," he sighed. "So the only way to stop it was to use Processor-Over-Matter to completely shut me down, then put a cold stasis on my Spark."

June gasped! "Oh, Jack! That would make you for all practical purposes, dead!" She then thought for a moment. "It had to have affected Arcee."

"It did. She told me it felt like I died."

"She must have been in terrible pain! Like I told you two, a Spark Bonded partner initiates their own death process when the other dies. It's a good thing Sari brought you back before too long."

"Yes, as soon as Sensei rebooted my systems, she began recovering from the sensations."

They had been walking around the training amphitheater all this time. June looked around, admiring the size. "Jack, this place is huge!"

"It's more than a simple room. It's a special holo simulator that can give you the sensation that you're in all kinds of environments, from being out in space, to all different planets, fighting various enemies - without actually getting injured, of course."

"Amazing! Where do they get such capabilities?"

"Agent Fowler says that Unit:E has been interacting with various extraterrestrial civilizations for several decades, and they share their technology."

Captain Sari entered the training room and walked up to the two. "It's so great to have you here, June! Would you like a little demo of the simulator?"

"That would be great, Captain, thanks!" she replied. And Sari retrieved a portable control unit. "Let's see. Nothing combat-related, this will be just for fun. I've programmed several Autobot Commonwealth planets in here; let's try Daffodil II," and entering in the coordinates, she pressed a key. Instantly, the room disappeared, and they were standing on a lush, green, luxurious all-natural planet.

"Oh, wow!" said June, "This is incredible. What a beautiful planet!"

"The Autobot Blaster liked to vacation here," said Sari. "I'm told he was a bit unusual for a bot, liking Earth things almost as much as humans, especially LOUD music. I'll bet he and Miko would have gotten along great!"

The three walked around the lush tropical gardens. "Where is Blaster now?" asked Jack.

"I don't know," replied Sari. "The last I heard, he was battling the Decepticons on Klo, but that was a long time ago. He hasn't yet responded to Optimus' broadcast that Cybertron is alive again; hopefully he's still out there somewhere."

"This is an amazing simulation!" Remarked June. "It's hard to believe we're still in the training room."

Sari turned off the simulation, and the training room returned. "Of course, we can also bring in opponents to battle." And they headed out.

"Shall we go check on the rest of the Skystrikers?" she asked June.

"Oh, I'd like that very much, so I can give my thanks to Raf and Miko for rescuing Jack."

"Raf just arrived in the transport room," said Sari. "He and Ro are adjusting our bridge to allow us to transport directly to the other dimension. Miko's in her quarters, so we'll stop by there first." And as they approached Miko's room they heard the faint sounds of guitar music. "Ah, sounds like Miko's on her guitar," said Jack.

"Could be," said Sari, "but it might be a recording; hard to tell."

"Guess you've got good sound shielding in these walls," remarked June.

"Yeah, Raf appreciates it, since their rooms are so close," said Jack. And they rang Miko's doorbell. The music that was coming through the door didn't stop, and when it slid open, the blare was deafening! Miko opened the door in Predacon mode. "OH, HI!" she shouted. "HEY! MRS. D! NICE TO SEE YOU!"

"MIKO! TURN DOWN THE MUSIC!" Yelled Sari, putting her servos over her audio receptors, as did Jack and June.

"OH, OK!" And she went to the wall and used a Predacon claw to turn it down. "Sorry, was getting caught up on the Slash Monkey concert that just ended; I missed the second half."

Jack laughed. "You were watching it in Predacon mode?"

"Well, yah! I am a Predacon, duh! And to tell you the truth, I've been finding out that staying for long times in 'human' mode wears me out a little. When I relax, it's easier to be like this."

"Oh, I gotcha. Sorry, Miko."

"Eh, no biggie," she gave a toothy grin. "So, what 'cha doin' here, Mrs. Darby?"

"I came to see how Jack's doing, and also, Miko, to thank you and Raf for rescuing him," she smiled, putting a servo on her Predacon neck, patting it.

"Aw, you're welcome!" she replied, closing her optics and purring. "Glad to help rescue my buddy from those Deceptislimes. Don't forget Bumblebee and Arcee! They were part of the team too!"

"Oh, that's right, Mom! They were in on it as well."

"Thanks! I'll be seeing them when I get back to the base. Optimus has my old quarters ready for me."

"Well, I'll let you get back to your Slash Monkey concert, Miko," smiled June. "It's so nice to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Darby! I'll close the door before turning the volume back up," she laughed, and after the door closed, they could barely hear it.

"Well, I'm glad she was able to download the concert," smiled Sari. "I felt bad about having to pull her away."

* * *

><p>Arriving at the transport center, they found Raf and Ro working inside the bridge tunnel, finishing up the circuitry.<p>

"This ought to complete it, Ro," said Raf, "but before we actually send a person, I'd like to try an inanimate object first."

"Do you have any Radio-controlled cars here on Skybolt?" asked June, smiling.

Raf looked up. "Mrs. Darby! I didn't know you were here!" He turned to the blue Sirian. "Ro! It's Jack's mother!"

Ro smiled, waving up to June. "Yes, I bridged her here earlier."

Jack smacked his forehead. "Oh! Of course," he laughed. "Hang on, Mrs. Darby, we're almost finished here."

They completed their work and came out of the tunnel. "It's so good to see you again! How are things at the university?"

"Doing well, Raf. Just completed my first semester with top honors," she smiled.

"Awesome! Congratulations! Ratchet's going to have one great nurse during your practicum when your first year's up."

"Thanks, Raf," she smiled. "I've got a decacycle break, and wanted to come see how Jack's doing and thank you, the rest of the Skystrikers and Team Prime for rescuing him."

"Oh, it was my honor to be able to get him out of that Decepticon ship," Raf replied. "When Captain Sari said he'd been abducted, I was so worried!"

"June, there's information you deserve to know about what Shockwave was doing to Jack," said Sari. "Let's go to a conference room." And Sari, June, Jack and Raf went to the Skystriker's conference room to debrief June.

"That's terrible!" said June. "Recruiting unknowing troubled teens for Megatron?"

* * *

><p>Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, and Knockout collaborated to find and recruit candidates for the Decepticon's Technorganic project. Soundwave deployed Laserbeak to study human teens and locate those who might be the most conducive to recruitment.<p>

Satisfied with their research, they put their plans into action.

* * *

><p>"He went this way!" yelled the officer, chasing the teen. "Officer in pursuit!" he yelled into his 2-way transmitter, as he ran down the San Antonio suburb street. The teen ducked into one of his familiar haunts, an apartment complex with several familias who would protect him. Knowing which had unlocked front doors, he ran into one. Rushing through the apartment, he came out the back, exiting the kitchen doorway and ran towards the alley. That was when he spied the car.<p>

"Holy…!" It was a bright red European sports car like he'd never seen! "What are YOU doing here in this neighborhood?" he thought. It had shiny gold hubcaps – obviously an expensive model. He looked around; there was no one to be seen. Then, he heard the sirens. "I've got to get out of here, quick!" Looking around on the ground, he found a wire clothes hanger, and was prepared to break into the car, when to his amazement, it was unlocked! "Oh, no!" he laughed. "This is just too convenient!" He got inside; the keys were in the ignition? His caution was firing on all cylinders, but then he looked in the rear-view mirror and saw the lights coming. Sighing, he said "No choice!" and started the car, speeding away.

He got on the highway, and thought he was home free, when suddenly, a voice came from the dashboard!

"Comfy?"

"What?!"

"I said, are you comfy?"

"Aw damn it! I knew this was too easy! This is a bait car!"

"Eh? What's a bait car?"

"You're gonna take me to the police station, aren't you?"

"Uh, that wasn't my intention, no. I'd rather not involve human law enforcement, if it's all the same."

"Human…what?!"

"Look, let's start off again. What's your name?"

"Uh, Frank. Frank Jalisco. And…you?"

"I'm Knockout!"

Frank laughed. "Is that a name or an occupational hazard?"

"Ha ha," Knockout responded dryly. "It's my name."

"Well, OK, then. What's your last name?"

"We don't have last names."

"We? Who's this 'we'?"

"We, Frank, are Decepticons. And we have been observing you for quite some time. You're quite the talented kid."

"Is that so? What do you know about me?"

"You're the leader of your own gang, for one. We like that. You're also very good at getting people to do your bidding. However, we notice you're in quite a lot of trouble. We can help you with that."

"Is that so? And why would you want to do that?"

"Because you're the kind of person we're looking for."

"And what's in it for me?"

"Quite a lot actually, Frank. How would you like to be the leader of a group of powerful robots? Maybe be a powerful robot yourself?"

Frank scoffed. "Yeah, right. This is all stupid. What kind of idiot do you take me for, anyway?"

"You think this is a joke?"

"Yeah."

"Well, pull over, and get out of the car. I'll show you how much of a joke this is." And he pulled over to the side of the road and got out. Knockout transformed into his bipedal mode. Frank fell back in shock!

"Does this look like a joke, Frank?"

"Wha…what are you?"

"I already told you," and he transformed back into his alt mode car. "Now, are you interested?"

* * *

><p>Sometime later at sunset, Knockout was driving west on I-80 entering Nevada when he spied a hitchhiker. "Well, this might be fun," he thought, and bringing up his holo driver, pulled over to pick her up. The young redhead got in his car. "Thanks a lot!" she said getting in," I thought I'd be waiting all night."<p>

"Where are you headed?" Knockout said through his holo driver.

"I'd like to get to Reno," she responded.

"Then let's get there! So, it's a long ride; tell me about yourself."

"Oh, uh, not much to tell," she replied.

"Well, how about your name?"

"JoAnne."

They chatted, off and on, the entire way to Reno. Slowly, Knockout was able to gain JoAnne's trust. She eventually opened up to him about the trouble she was in; how she was running away from the law, about how she'd set fire to her High School gymnasium, all because her boyfriend wouldn't take her to the Junior prom. She'd been on the run ever since – it'd been10 months now, and she was tired.

"I just wish I could get away from everything," she sighed, looking out the window. "Get away, and start new somewhere."

"Hey, wouldn't it be nice if I could begin all over, with a new identity, on a new country, or even," she laughed, "on a new planet? Stupid idea, huh?"

"No, not stupid at all, JoAnne."

* * *

><p>"Scott!" His mother yelled and banged on the cellar door. "Dammit, Scott! I got another letter from the Principal; you haven't been to school this week! Are you listening?"<p>

"Aw, geez!" Muttered the teen, as he gathered up his things, stuffed them into his backpack, grabbed his skateboard and climbed out the basement window. "Leave me alone!" Running down the alley between the houses, he reached the main street and took out a cigarette. "Hate books, hate homework, hate school!"

He lit up his cigarette and took a deep drag. Then, his smartphone beeped; a text message. "Congratulations: you have won a free ride on a jet plane." It read.

"Awesome! Where do I go?"

It gave directions to an empty field outside of town. "Freaky!" He thought, "must be one'a those stolen Russian jets or something." Getting on his skateboard, he made his way to the site. "Whoa! Super Sonic!" He exclaimed, seeing the jet fighter.

Approaching the aircraft, the cockpit opened and a ladder descended. "Welcome!" Said the pilot, "climb aboard."

The jet took off, and did a vertical climb. Scott started feeling the effects of the high G's. "Slow down, dude! I'm gonna..." Too late, the teen passed out.

* * *

><p>"Hey! You awake?" Asked Starscream.<p>

"Huh? Wha...? Aaah!" He yelled, looking out the cockpit window. "We're in space!"

"So we are," said Starscream dryly. "About 50 kilometers above the planet. Shall we go higher?"

"What kinda ride is this?"

"Oh, just wanted to get to talk a little. Actually, I've been watching you for a while. Had some proposals for you."

"Pro-proposals?"

"Yes. You've got a lot of potential, Scott, but you seem very unhappy with your life. My associates and I can offer you some great things. A new beginning! With tremendous powers and abilities! How would you like to be able to soar through space, on your own?"

"You mean, be an astronaut?"

"Oh, much more than just a measly astronaut! I'm taking about flying, Scott! How about flying through air and space, not in a ship! All by yourself, on a skateboard, perhaps?"

"Dude! Like the Silver Surfer?"

"Silver...? Er, yes! Like him!"

"Awesome! Where do I sign up?"

* * *

><p>"Well, Mr. Osgood, your writings are certainly...interesting," said the Headmaster.<p>

"I've heard that description before," said the young prodigy.

"You believe that all rights should be retained only by those individuals deemed by the government to be the most capable?"

"Of course. Should it not be so?"

"What about those found to be less capable? Should they not be accorded certain rights?"

"They may be accorded certain lesser rights, but certainly never permitted to govern."

The Headmaster tapped the student's papers on his desk. "Yes, well, thank you, Mr. Osgood. To be quite honest, I'm unsure whether your theses are a good...fit for our university."

"That will be all."

The young genius got up from his chair and left the office. "Fools! Antiquated notions! Technology will soon outpace their medieval ideas of civilization and human rights!" He returned to his guest room, and opening his laptop, pulled up his blog. Deleting the usual entries calling him a neo-Nazi, devil-worshipper, and other derogatory comments, he found his one admirerer, someone whose ID was "Shockwave". He'd been corresponding with this individual for several weeks now.

The latest entry: "I find your recent treatise on organizational dynamics most logical. Your theory of embryonic screening to weed out undesirable tendencies for the purposes of developing a 'homo superior' species is admirable. I would like to introduce your ideas to my colleagues. Would we be able to arrange a meeting? I think you would find that what we have to offer would far exceed what any university might be able to provide you."

He replied to the poster: "I would indeed be very interested in your proposition. Please arrange a rendezvous."

* * *

><p>"You're off the team."<p>

"What?! You're f***ing kidding me!"

"No, Adam, I'm not. Shoving your stick into your opponent's chest and breaking his ribs, then elbowing him in the face, breaking his nose is not how we play hockey. It's a full-contact sport, but not one where you try to kill someone."

"I didn't kill him, just...sent him to the ER."

"Sorry. My decision's final."

"Screw you!" The High School senior threw his play book at the coach and stormed out of the locker room. He left the school and took a long walk, winding up at the local park where he plopped down on a bench.

"That sucks." Came a voice from behind.

"What?" Adam turned and looked up to see a young man approaching. "Who the hell are you?"

"Name's Frank." He was carrying a six pack of beer, and offered him one. "I'm sorry about what happened. That coach is stupid. I've been watching you; you're a damned good right wing."

"Thanks!" He took a swig of beer.

"You've got a great deal of talent; a shame it's wasted in this small school."

"Aah," he scoffed, "it's the best I can do in this dump of a town."

"What were your plans after graduation, Adam?"

"I wanted to enlist in the military, but after what happened today, I guess I blew my chances. They're a lot more selective these days."

"What if I told you I could offer you a chance to sign up for a real military? Something that would give you incredible powers and be part of a team beyond your wildest dreams?"

"You mean like a soldier of fortune?"

Frank chuckled. "Oh, way, way better than that, Adam. Why don't you step into my car and we'll talk?" And he led Adam to Knockout's alt mode vehicle.

**So the Decepticons have identified their recruits, and their hand-picked teen leader Frank Jalisco, has actually come on board and begun working on with them! Has he already gone through Shockwave's operation, or are the Decepticons waiting until all five have signed up? We'll see!**

**Again, many thanks to TheSealer for the initial idea for these Decepticon Technorganics; he and I are collaborating on the character developments.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**NOTE: As much as I would like, I'm not able to respond to Guest Reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Takes place a few weeks after the previous chapter. June has returned to Protihex, and begun her next semester. The five teens have met with Starscream, and Frank has helped JoAnne hide from the authorities. The Decepticon Seeker has begun to recognize Frank's leadership abilities, and plans to designate him the Technorganic leader.**

"You've done well, Frank, very well."

"Thank you, Commander Starscream." Frank was sitting in the cockpit of the Decepticon's jet as it flew over the Earth.

"What's your opinion of the four we've selected?"

"Adam's going to be a very good soldier, loyal. He'll follow orders, there's no doubt. Scott's going to need training; I've had people like him before, they just need to learn how to focus. JoAnne, we'll see; I need to get to know more about her, what makes her tick, then I can find out what motivates her; learn how to gain her loyalty."

"And the little genius, the one that Shockwave likes?"

"He'll definitely be a challenge. But you know what? I've had cocky types like him before. Think they know everything. What I do is, I let them run a job, see how they make out. Most times, they blow it, then they realize they're not God's gift to the Universe."

"In a way, it's good that he doesn't know much about me."

"Oh? Why do you say that?"

"These ideas he has about a 'superior race' being the rulers. Him being this highly educated nerd, me being a kid who grew up on the streets. I figure the less he knows about my background, the better, ya know?"

"Oh, I see. Good plan. I'll have to tell Shockwave to make sure all data about you remains hidden from him."

"So, I've got JoAnne staying with friends in San Antonio; they'll protect her from the cops until we're ready. Vince is back with his parents; I told him I'll be calling. Same with Scott, although he can't wait to get out of his mother's house - I told him I'll be back real soon. And that Osgood kid returned to his parent's house in England; he's keeping in touch with Shockwave."

Speaking of Shockwave, he told me he's ready for you, Frank."

"Yeah, we all gave him our blood samples last week," he replied, rubbing his head.

"Being the leader, you should undergo the transformation first. That way, you'll have a much better time of enlisting the other four, when they see your new capabilities - especially the Osgood teen." Starscream headed toward the Nemesis, and landed down to a pressurized section where Frank could get out. They were met by Knockout and Shockwave.

"Welcome to the Nemesis, Frank!" said Knockout. "Are you ready to take on your new self?"

"Let's do this!" He replied. And they led him to Shockwave's lab.

"Exactly how is this going to work?" He asked the Decepticon scientist. Shockwave opened the door to the operating area. Inside was a table where Frank would lie down, and to the left was a floor-to-ceiling cylinder filled with green liquid. Inside the cylinder was - a naked copy of Frank! It had a mask covering its nose and mouth, a cable attached to the back of its head, and a pulsating, dimly glowing circular cover over its chest.

He stepped back, shocked! "What the…? Who is that?"

"That," replied Shockwave, "is your Technorganic body. I took your DNA from that blood sample and combined it with the Technorganic Jack's CNA, then used my hyperevolution chamber to create it."

"And that round thing on its chest?"

"It is its Spark chamber. Technorganics are half human, half Cybertronian. As a Technorganic, the Spark replaces your organic heart."

"And, you'll be happy to hear that you'll be rid of that primitive organic brain!" said Knockout!

"What? No brain?"

"Of course not, silly! You'll have something much, much better! A Cybertronian processor!" laughed Knockout. "You'll be able to think 1,000 times faster and have reflexes like you can't imagine!"

"So...how do I get in there?" He said, pointing at the floating body.

"I must drain your organic brain and download its contents. When completed the organic body will cease to function. I will then upload the contents into the Technorganic's processor.

"The final step will be to initiate the Spark and reboot the Technorganic processes. You will then reawaken in your new body."

"That doesn't sound so bad," said Frank.

Knockout rolled his eyes and covered his mouth to hide a smile. "Um, no! Not bad at all!"

"Climb up onto the operating table and lie down," said Shockwave. And he got up and lay on the cold table. Instantly clamps came down on his legs and arms, and a metal helmet tightened over the top of his head.

"Uh, is this all necessary?" He asked nervously.

"Yes," said Shockwave matter-of-factly, and stepped over to his control panel. He input the commands, and a dozen prods began drilling into Frank's skull. He screamed!

"Oh, come on, now Frank," said Knockout, "it's not going to last all that long."

"Aaaah!"

"Well, maybe a little longer," he smirked. Frank was writhing in pain from the holes in his skull. The prods shot electrical pulses into his brain tissue. He began to lose consciousness, and the lab faded away.

"Oooh, look at those eyes dart back and forth!" remarked Starscream.

"Limbs quivering too!" said Knockout.

"That is fasciculation," explained Shockwave. "His organic body is reacting to the purging of brain functions."

"Can he hear us?" asked Starscream.

"No," said the scientist. "His higher brain functions have already been downloaded into my systems. Soon I will be finished, and the organic body will cease functioning."

The two Decepticons turned to watch Frank's human body functions on Shockwave's readout. The EEG was now flatlined, and suddenly, the EKG also.

"Is it...dead?" Asked Knockout.

"Yes."

"Eew. Get one of the lab drones to pick it up and shoot it out of the ejection hatch!" said Knockout.

"Later. I must now download everything into the Technorganic processor." And Shockwave adjusted the controls. The cable connected to the back of the Technorganic head began glowing, as Frank's brain contents began filling up the processor, placing his brain functions into its proper locations.

After that was done, the tube was drained and Shockwave disconnected the Technorganic Frank from the cable and tubes and placed him on another table, this one for Cybertronians. He connected a Spark articulation device to his Spark chamber, and placed a device over his head to interface with his processor. Returning to his controls, he initiated the Spark. It began glowing brightly. He then kicked off Frank's boot process.

Frank's POV

**Power Levels 100%  
><strong>**Initiating System Boot Process...  
><strong>**Stand By…  
><strong>**T-Cog Functionality Online…  
><strong>**Internal Systems Online…  
><strong>**Backup Systems Online…  
><strong>**Processor Online…  
><strong>**Spark Rate Optimal…  
><strong>**Initiating Systems Check…  
><strong>**Final Systems Check Complete…  
><strong>**Initial Book Process Complete…**

Knockout stood over the new Technorganic. "Wakey, Wakey, Frank!"

Frank opened his eyes. He looked back and forth between the two Decepticons.

"Uhh...?"

"Frank? Are you there?" asked Knockout.

Frank frowned, speechless.

Starscream turned to Shockwave. "What's wrong with him?"

The scientist looked at his monitor. "It is possible his processor needs to complete its reassembly of certain higher functions."

"And how long will that take?" He asked angrily.

"Howw whaaa...taaa?" Said Frank.

"Awww! Doesn't he sound cute!" quipped Knockout.

"Oh, shut up!" Snapped Starscream. He turned to Shockwave. "How long?"

"This human subject being the first, the answer is unknown, but based on my previous work with Scalpel and my calculations, logic dictates less than a solar cycle."

"Well, keep him in here until then! I don't want Megatron coming upon a drooling moron wandering around the corridors! That would reflect badly on my…on our first attempt!" And he stormed out of the lab.

"Bye bye!" Said Frank.

"Hey! His first words!" Laughed Knockout.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Frank blinked, lifted his arms and looked at his hands. "Damn! What a ride!" He rubbed his face and sat himself up. "Is it over?"<p>

"Yes," said Shockwave, "the procedure is complete."

He looked down at his chest. There was a bright circular cover over where his heart would be. He pointed to it. "My Spark?"

"Precisely."

Knockout walked in. "Well, look who's come to his senses! How do you feel?"

"Pretty good!" Jumping off the high table, he landed gingerly on the floor. Looking up, he remarked. "Damn! That was a long way down!"

"Your new body can take a lot more punishment than your old one," said Knockout.

He then looked down at his naked body. "Uh, I need some clothes."

"Oh. Uh, well, you could use your old ones, I guess," the medic replied, thumbing over to Frank's old body. "He certainly doesn't need them anymore."

Technorganic Frank walked over to the other table and jumping up, saw his human body. "Holy…!" He walked up to it. "Is that...was that...me?"

"Your old husk, Frank," said Knockout.

"Eh, no thanks; I ain't touching that."

"Can't say I blame you; I want the lab drones to toss it out of here. You can walk around here like that if you want; not that we care! We're robotic beings."

"But not on Earth. I'd get arrested!"

"You could transform," said Shockwave.

"How?"

"You will it to happen. Think about being your robot self."

And Frank gave it a thought. Suddenly there was a red flash, and Frank transformed into his "bot" mode. He was black and gray, with a purple Decepticon insignia on the front of his torso, just under his glowing Spark chamber. The articulation joints on his neck, elbows, torso, hips, knees and elbows had glowing purple lines. Triple-spiked epaulettes lay on each shoulder, and barbed spikes came out of each elbow.

His helm was black, and textured to resemble his human hairstyle, with a silvery-gray and black mask, topped with three sharp spikes resembling a crown. Behind the black mask, his purple optics shone brightly.

Knockout approached Shockwave and confused, whispered. "Purple optics?"

"Indeed."

"But…not from Dark Energon, I hope?"

"No. Starscream wanted him to stand out from the rest. As Technorganic leader, he felt he should be distinct."

What was most striking, though, were his wings. Similar in shape and relative size to Starscream's, Frank's wings were designed to be his flight stabilizers.

Knockout folded his arms and jealously sighed to himself. "Starscream has to put his little personal touch on things, doesn't he?"

Frank jumped off the table and walked up to a large mirror to examine himself. "Whoa! Nice!" He said in his metallic voice. He turned from side to side, and looked down at his razor-sharp digits, opening and closing his servos.

"You look a lot better that way," remarked Knockout. "But Frank's a human name. You need a Decepticon name. What will it be?"

"How do Decepticons choose their names?" he asked.

"Various ways. Usually something that distinguishes them from everyone else."

Frank shot a look at the medic, and smirked to himself. "Knockout, huh?" he thought. "OK, so, what are my weapons?" he asked.

"Your primary close-combat weapons are your energy-swords," said Shockwave. "Will them to appear." And Frank gave a thought, and glowing purple saber-like falchion blades materialized from his wrists, above his servos.

"Energy-swords, neat! Can't wait to put them to the test."

"You will have your chance," said Starscream, entering the lab. "Lord Megatron will personally witness you beta-testing your abilities, once we finish instructing you on the basics."

* * *

><p>Later, Shockwave instructed Frank on the use of his plasma boosters for flight. Megatron was observing through a video screen in the command center. Starscream stood behind him, making occasional remarks on how ingenious this "human recruitment" idea was. Obviously, the Seeker wanted to accrue as much credit as possible to himself. But the leader kept silent, simply watching as Frank flew and made use of his close-combat blades. When it was done, Megatron finally spoke.<p>

"Starscream, tell Knockout to remove the Decepticon insignia from Frank's chest plate, at once."

The second-in-command did a double-take. "My liege?"

Megatron turned and looked at him. "While your human recruit may have passed through all of your tests, it hardly makes him worthy of wearing our brand. When and IF" - Megatron put a good emphasis on the word - "he demonstrates, to my satisfaction, to have the Spark of a true Decepticon, then and only then shall he officially join our brethren."

"Understood, my liege." Starscream bowed, hiding a frown. If Megatron didn't think Frank deserved his new colors, that reflected badly on Starscream since, after all, it was his idea of recruiting the humans.

"And Starscream," Megatron said like an afterthought "Do not give him any kind of Decepticon name either. Until he proves his "metal", he remains nothing more than a human in my eyes."

When Starscream came to inform Frank of this, he was surprised to find the Human not as annoyed as the Seeker was put out.

"I was kinda expecting that. See, in a gang you have to work your way to the top. Doesn't fall right into your hands."

"Yes, fine." Starscream, having double-crossed Megatron (or at least unsuccessfully attempted to) in the past, wasn't as much in alignment with Frank's way of thinking. "Just remember that more than your life is riding on this. Such as my decision. When Megatron decides to put you through a real test, DO NOT fail."

"No worries, Commander." And they headed toward Knockout's med-bay.

* * *

><p>Two days later, after Frank had received more extensive training on using his new body and mods, an opportunity arose to prove himself to Megatron. One of their energon mines was under assault by the Autobots.<p>

"The Autobots are attacking, Lord Megatron! Prime is leading," the mine drone cried out. They were obviously losing badly. Because of the Predacon project, Shockwave had been in need of large supplies of Energon for the still-developing embryos.

"Optimus!" Megatron growled. He turned to his third-in-command. "Open a ground bridge, Soundwave. I shall cross swords with my nemesis, once again."

Soundwave did as he was told, but before stepping in, Megatron opened a channel to Shockwave's lab.

"Shockwave, unleash the Predacon. And deploy the Technorganic. Let us see how he handles a real battle."

Frank overheard the communication. "At last! Here's my chance!" he thought.

"A suggestion, my lord," said the scientist. "Let the Technorganic ride the Predacon into battle and the two shall engage the enemy as a team. My calculations predict a 138% success rate increase with both working together."

"Very well. Let the Predacon and the Technorganic pair up." And the Decepticon leader entered the ground bridge.

Frank looked up to Shockwave. "What's a Predacon?"

"An ancient, extinct Cybertronian race, draconic in form, which I have brought back." And he opened the door to his Predacon genesis laboratory. In it were large floor-to-ceiling cylinders similar to the ones in the Technorganic lab, only this one was filled with embryonic Predacons. Frank stepped up to one, admiring its size and shape.

"Wow! They do look like the dragons I read about in story books!"

"Indeed."

"Where's the one I'll be riding?"

"She's in the back. And he called for her. "Ripclaw!"

The Predacon came out from her cell and faced the scientist. "Yes, Master?"

"Whoa!" Said Frank. "A robotic dragon!"

Shockwave gestured to Frank. "This is Frank, a new member of the crew. You two will work together on a mission to battle the Autobots. He will ride you down to the battle site."

Ripclaw turned to Frank. "Put on my saddle and get on my back."

"Saddle?"

Ripclaw rolled her optics and impatiently motioned to the right with her helm toward a saddle hanging on the wall. "Over there!" And Frank grabbed the saddle, fastened it to her middle, and got on.

Exiting the Nemesis, Ripclaw opened her wings. "You'd better hang on, Frank!" she yelled, and they took off down to the battle site.

* * *

><p>At the Energon mine, Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were battling the Vehicons, who were dropping like flies. A ground bridge opened, and Megatron stepped out with an additional platoon of Vehicons. "What are you doing, stealing my Energon?" he demanded. Seconds later, Ripclaw landed, and Frank jumped off of her. He released his energy blades.<p>

At first, the Autobots were taken aback at this new member of Megatron's crew. "A Technorganic?" thought Arcee. But all thoughts were cut short when Frank and Ripclaw lunged at the Autobots!

The battle engaged quickly, and Megatron held back, wanting to see how the two handled the four by themselves. Ripclaw attacked Bumblebee, who had been firing on her with his blaster, but she was too fast for him; she immediately grabbed him with her Siphon-Claw and injected him with mech-venom. He screamed in pain and collapsed. She tossed him aside.

Frank and Arcee fought. Her blaster was of little use due to his small size, and he easily dodged every shot with his Cybertronian agility and speed. Retracting his blades, he jumped up high and with a twisting motion, made a feint, as if he was going to deliver a hard right to her chin, but just before his servo would have made contact, he suddenly released his energy blade, and as it thrust out from his wrist, it pierced her neck! He allowed the momentum from his twisting attack to continue across her throat, cutting and severing wires, Energon tubes, and supporting structures until it reached the other side where he retracted his sword.

She was caught completely off-guard, and the force of the strike nearly severed her head from her body. He then delivered a swift kick to her chassis, knocking her backwards where she fell to the ground with a thud. Her head rocked back and forth before it fell sickenly to one side, sparking, with Energon leaking out.

"Arcee!" yelled Bulkhead, seeing her down on the ground, optics flickering.

"Autobots! Retreat!" Yelled Optimus, and he picked up Arcee, gently cradlng her head in his arms. Bulkhead picked up Bumblebee. "Ratchet! Emergency! Ground bridge!" He said in his comm. And the Autobots left.

Battle ended, Megatron stood smiling as Optimus' ground bridge closed up. "Ripclaw! Frank! Come forward!" Said Megatron. The two stepped forward.

"Yes, Master?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"I am most pleased with your performances today," he began. "Ripclaw, you are truly a worthy member of that ancient Predacon race. Frank, a very clever maneuver against the hated Autobot Arcee. For that, I have a Decepticon name for you. From this moment on, you are to be known as: Skysword."

"Thank you, my lord," he replied, and bowed before Megatron.

"When you return to the Nemesis, have Knockout put back your Decepticon insignia."

"Yes, my liege." And the Decepticon leader stepped into the bridge to return to the ship. Frank walked over to Ripclaw to get on the saddle.

"Congratulations, Skysword," she told him.

* * *

><p>"What in the name of Primus happened?" yelled Ratchet, seeing the extent of Arcee's injuries. Her head was nearly separated from her body. Bumblebee was regaining consciousness, but writhing in pain from the mech-venom.<p>

"A new Decepticon," said Optimus. "A Technorganic."

"A Technorganic?! You don't mean…?"

"I'm afraid so. What Raf told us is coming true."

"Will Arcee be OK, Doc?" asked Bulkhead.

"It's a severe injury, but she'll survive. I'm going to have to stabilize her and bring her up to Cybertron. Red Alert will take over from there." And he got on his comm to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>"Jack! Are you alright?" Sari was with him in the middle of Cyber-Ninja training, when Jack suddenly grabbed his neck.<p>

"Arcee's been severely injured!" he told her. He felt his neck all around with both servos. "My God, Sensei! Her head - it feels like it's been severed!"

"Are you able to reach her?"

"_Arcee! Arcee!"_ He called to his Spark-Bonded mate.

"No! She doesn't reply!"

"Get down to the base and find out what happened," Sari told him. And Jack got up and rushed to the transport center.

He arrived at Outpost Omega One. "Where's Arcee?"

"Up on Cybertron," said Ratchet. "I brought her to the Infirmary. Red Alert has her in Intensive Care."

"What happened?"

"There is a new Decepticon who has joined the ranks," said Optimus, "a very dangerous Technorganic."

"Technorganic? You mean, Shockwave has begun using my CNA?"

"It would appear so, Jack. We have to assume he's started converting human teens for this new project that Raf described."

"Go up to the Infirmary and see Arcee; she needs you. I will meet with Captain Sari and Agent Fowler to discuss this most serious development."

"Yes, Sir." And Ratchet set the controls for Cybertron. Jack flew into the tunnel.

* * *

><p>"Well, Skysword, what's your next move?" asked Starscream.<p>

"Shockwave has JoAnne's Technorganic body ready. I will go fetch her from the safe house and bring her to the lab."

"Her Technorganic body may be ready, but is she?"

"I'll ask her. Besides," he smiled. "My change of clothes are there."

Starscream chuckled. "Ah, yes, you fleshlings and your clothing."

* * *

><p>A ground bridge opened up near JoAnne's safe house, and Skysword stepped out. He removed his Cybertronian mask to reveal his human face. JoAnne was sitting on the front steps smoking a cigarette. She dropped it when she saw him.<p>

"What the…Frank?"

"Hey, there."

"What are you wearing?"

"It's the new me, JoAnne. What do you think?"

"The new you?"

"I took them up on their offer. I've got powers and abilities you can't imagine!" He released one of his energy swords and held it up. "Weapons? Yeah, just by thinking of it." He returned his sword back. "Flight? Yeah," and he powered up the plasma jets on his pedes and servos and took off into the sky, flying around a bit, then landing back in front of her. "You said you wanted a new life? It's yours, JoAnne. Are you still interested?"

She got up from the steps. "Am I still interested? Hell yeah!"

"Well, can you do me one small favor?"

"What's that?"

"In my room, there's a change of clothes. Do you think you could bring them out here?"

"Uh, sure, why?"

"Well, I'll explain it later." And she got him the clothes. He took them and ducked around a corner. "Be right back; don't peek!"

JoAnne wondered what the heck was going on, until she noticed a bright red flash, then Frank came out in "human" mode, with the clothes on. "Thanks!" He said.

"OK, what was that all about?" she asked, puzzled.

"Forgot a change of clothes," he grinned. "So, are you sure you're ready for this, JoAnne? Because it's not a free ride; the Decepticons, and their leader, Megatron, will expect a lot from you. You've got to be able to prove yourself to them. I just did. Can you be a fighter?"

"A fighter? You bet!"

He smiled. "I had a feeling you were. Because that's what we will be, fighters. JoAnne, you'll be given a new body; a stronger, faster, more agile one, that can change from 'human', like I am now, to.." and with a red flash, he changed back to "bot" mode and revealed his Decepticon mask with his purple optics, "to this. And with this, you will have weapons, incredible weapons."

"I want this, Frank! I'll prove myself! Give me a chance!"

"Very well," he replied. "One thing. Get yourself a change of clothes." And she ran back into the safe house. Skysword got on his comm. "Commander Starscream? I need a space bridge. JoAnne is ready."

**So the Decepticon Technorganic team is beginning to form. Many thanks to TheSealer, who collaborated with me on the authorship of this chapter! In fact, as I'd mentioned, TheSealer has created graphic images of these Technorganics on deviantART! Go there and search for his artwork by his name: Orichalcosdark. His depiction is titled "Decepticon Technorganics". Skysword is in the center, and JoAnne is to his left.**

**Additional thanks go to LuisJM, for his way of depicting a Cybertronian boot sequence; I used it here for Frank (I've used it in other stories). LuisJM is the creator of the notion, and it's a good one. **

**These Technorganics will be a dangerous team to be sure, as you will see in upcoming chapters! Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**NOTE: As much as I would like, I'm not able to respond to guest reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Occurs immediately after the previous chapter.**

**Note: Another cooperative effort on this chapter between yours truly and TheSealer!**

Jack arrived at the Cybertron Infirmary and went up to Red Alert. "How's Arcee doing, Doc?"

"She's in stable condition," the head medic replied. "However, she's still in critical care. I'm afraid major circuitry and Energon supply tubes were severed in that attack, as well as supporting structures. She'll require major surgery. And her vocorder was permanently damaged. She won't be able to speak until a new one can be protoformed."

"Oh, God."

"The bad news is, we don't yet have the capabilities here on Cybertron to protoform a replacement vocorder. She'll be in a similar condition to Bumblebee's for quite some time - unless one can be acquired from the Cybertron in the other dimension. I've already communicated with Ratchet."

"She's conscious now. I have her helm in suspension with exterior supporting struts, pending surgery. You can visit. She won't be able to turn her head."

"_Arcee, I'm here."_

"_Jack. Jack, please be prepared. I look awful! And I can't talk!"_ Jack felt her sobs of anguish in his Spark.

"_I don't care how you look! I want to be with you!"_

He walked into her room. He ignored the embarrassment and shame she was feeling about her appearance.

"_Arcee, I love you! Please, don't feel bad about how you look!"_

She really did look bad. Her helm was secured in a locked device that kept it from moving, and her neck was completely covered with medical equipment. All she could do was look straight ahead.

**("Hey, Jack")** She said, in her Bumblebee-like beeps and boops.

"Oh, Arcee," he said, holding her servo, "I'm so sorry about what happened!"

**("I know you are")**, she replied. **("I also feel the anger growing in your Spark. Jack, it's wrong. It's like the hatred I held for Airachnid.")**

"I can't help it! I will find this Decepticon Technorganic and make him pay for what he did to you - I promise it!"

The two-wheeler smiled. **("Well, I can't discourage you from taking down a Decepticon.")**

Jack laughed. "OK, we'll leave it at that."

"I love you, Arcee. Please get better." He kissed her servo.

**("I love you, Jack. Tell everyone at the base I'll be OK.")**

* * *

><p>Skysword left Shockwave's lab shortly after JoAnne entered. He'd explained about the Technorganic body waiting for her, and how it was floating - naked - in the floor-to-ceiling tube. "I respect you enough to have not taken a single look at that body, JoAnne," he told her, "and I don't intend to start. That's your new body, so you should be the only human to see it."<p>

She appreciated that, and entered the lab alone with Shockwave. Standing outside, he heard her scream as the probes entered her skull. "Remember how that felt," he sighed, and walked down the hallway, to wait until she was in a state where she'd be able to get up and dress herself. He was met by Knockout.

"So, how's the femme?"

"Undergoing the procedure."

"And you're not watching?"

"Oh, no, not JoAnne; I'm giving her some privacy. It's a human thing, I guess."

Knockout rolled his optics. "You squishies and your morals."

* * *

><p>"Alright, Prime!" Agent Fowler said through the video feed. "What is this meeting about?"<p>

"Agent Fowler, thank you for attending under such short notice." Optimus began. "A grievous development has happened and we must gird ourselves for it. That is why I have requested Captain Sari's attendance as well."

Sari was attending the meeting through her own vid aboard the Skybolt. While she was already aware of the new foe, Optimus hadn't yet released all the details.

"We have a new Decepticon as our foe now. A new Technorganic."

Fowler's usual stern and somewhat grumpy demeanor turned bleak. It had been a while since Kālī's mad rampage, and the damage had all been repaired. But he, as one of those who had seen her and survived, still shuddered at her shadow. Kālī was labeled a complete monster by many; she had all that power at her fingertips and no restraint whatsoever. Even Megatron was more measured than her. In many ways, that made her worse than any ordinary 'Con.

"So they actually did it. What Raf said was true." the man sighed grimly.

"Indeed. This new enemy was agile and powerful. One of ours was gravely injured in battle." Optimus didn't elaborate how or whom and Fowler was wise not to push him. Seeing this, Sari continued.

"Moreover, Shockwave will undoubtedly keep creating more Predacons, which will boost Decepticon forces even more. Everything points toward the conclusion that Megatron is gathering his strength for something big."

"And what do you think it is?" Fowler asked that more to Optimus than Sari, seeing he knew Megatron better than she did.

"Megatron suffered a great defeat when he lost Cybertron. But he will never steer from his goal of seeing our home world under his heel." Optimus looked at the ground. "For that to be achieved, he needs a base-planet of his own with exploitable resources. It would stand to reason that the Decepticons will launch a full assault, for the purposes of conquest on your world. He will attack an area to use as a stepping-stone to take over Earth."

"By Abe Lincoln's chair! Are you serious, Prime?!" one look from Optimus was enough to tell Fowler that the last Prime was always serious. "What am I supposed to tell the Joint Chiefs? The President? To expect a Decepticon-caused nuclear attack on their weather reports?"

"Agent Fowler, while this is a very disturbing turn of events, we can still prevent it from becoming a greater debacle." Optimus spoke softly. "Ever since Cybertron returned to life, more and more Autobots have returned. Many of whom will gladly accept fighting to defend our allies on this world."

"The Skystrikers will also help." Captain Sari added. "And my fellow Autobots from my dimension as well. Raf has been attempting to crack the Nemesis shielding. If Megatron is planning an attack, there must be some battle plans in their ship's super-computer. Raf infiltrated there once, he can do it again."

"Are you sure that's possible?" Fowler quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Extremely difficult, but still possible. The Decepticons will have installed reinforced security after our recent breach." she had to hope for it. If the Autobot's could learn of the Decepticons' timetable, many lives would be spared.

"Alright." Fowler sighed. "I will talk with General Bryce and give him the midnight snack news. Fowler out."

While Sari held onto the hope that Raf would succeed in discovering the Decepticons plans, one fear gnawed at her Spark: many innocent people would soon die.

* * *

><p>"Skysword. JoAnne is ready for you," Shockwave told him in his comm.<p>

"Coming." And he headed toward the Technorganic lab.

Inside was the new Decepticon femme, with her orange, yellow and red chassis. She sported flamed-shaped protective covers on her knees and a matching cord tying her metallic ponytail. Her helm, like Skysword's, imitated her hairstyle, with metallic bangs in front.

Unlike Skysword, her wings pointed down. Her chest plate sported a few red glowing lines as did her waist. The spark chamber and optics glowed red, unlike Skysword's which were purple. Her figure remained feminine nonetheless.

"Looking good." he smirked.

"You could have told me it was going to hurt like hell!" she groaned.

"Hey, no pain, no gain. I told you there were going to be sacrifices." she cast a look at her old body which Shockwave was preparing to dispose of. Her face showed disbelief and revulsion. Skysword wondered if that wasn't how he looked when he last saw his old body.

"Shockwave, I'll handle JoAnne's training."

The Decepticon scientist just nodded and returned to his work. Now that the second Technorganic was out of his hands, he could focus on the Predacon Project for some time. They exited the lab and Skysword took her to the landing bay of the Nemesis, where a training area had been set up for the new Technorganic recruits.

"Hey, Frank - I mean, Skysword." she still wasn't entirely used to his new name. "How come you have that symbol on your chest and I don't?"

She was referring to the Decepticon insignia on his chest plate. Originally, Skysword had one when he became a Technorganic. But Megatron ordered it removed because Frank, at the time, hadn't yet proved himself a Decepticon. Only after his first battle with Arcee, which he won with flying colors, did Megatron officially welcome him to the cause.

"This is the brand of the Decepticons. You'll have yours once you show Megatron you deserve it."

"Yeah, you told me it wasn't a free ride." she recalled "So what do I have to do?"

"Your chance will come when Megatron decides. For now let's get you through the basics. Then together, you and I can gather the other recruits."

* * *

><p>Shockwave had briefed Skysword on JoAnne's mods, so he was fully prepared to be her trainer. He first talked to her about her combat weapons.<p>

"Your primary close-combat mods are your flame throwers. Hold out your palms and think of throwing a flame."

She did this, and gave it a thought. Instantly, jets appeared above her wrists, and shot out several meters. "Wow! That's awesome!" She halted the mod. "What do you mean by 'close-combat?"

"Every Cybertronian has two sets of combat mods: close combat and long-range. Close-combat is used for fighting your enemy up front, and long-range is for distance. Before I show you your distance weapon, you have another close-range mod. That is your energy-whip."

"I have a whip?"

"Yes. You're left-handed, aren't you?"

"I am, yes."

"It's in your left servo. Will it to…"

"Servo?"

Skysword chuckled. "That's the name for your Cybertronian hands. If Shockwave didn't explain it, when you were downloaded into your new body, you became a Technorganic. You are now half human, half Cybertronian."

"I thought I was half Decepticon."

"Not yet. As I said, the Decepticons are a faction of the Cybertronian race. You must earn that distinction first. I have no doubt that you will do it, JoAnne," he smiled, putting his servo on her shoulder.

She smiled back. "Thanks. So, I lift up my left servo like this, and think of my whip…" and instantly, an energy whip appeared in her servo! The moment she grasped it, the whip glowed a bright red.

"Whoa! Neat! So, what's the energy part?"

"Give it a try. Crack the whip on those metal crates stacked up to your left." And she cocked her arm back and snapped the whip on the crates. The second it made contact, the crates burst into flames, then exploded!

"Holy…!"

"That's the energy part. Your whip is super-powered."

"I'm really liking this," she grinned.

"Trust me; you'll be putting both mods to good use. Now, for long-range combat, we have our orbs. Look at your palms." And she noticed the circular outline on each palm. "I have them also," and he showed her. "This is how you use them," and he fired off a red orb at a crate. JoAnn was in awe, watching the glow on his palm, then the red orb forming and shooting out toward the crate, causing it to explode.

"You try. To shoot an orb, you aim your palm out toward an object and concentrate about firing from that part of your servo. And I'll tell you something else that will happen. As soon as you do that, you'll see something in your line of sight."

"OK." And she raised her arm and aimed her servo at the crate. She concentrated about firing. Suddenly, in her vision, a targeting mod engaged, and a cross-hairs came down on the crate. "Wow," she said.

"See the cross-hairs? That allows you to better aim. And when there are multiple long-range targets - which we'll train on later - you'll see multiple cross-hairs to concentrate on."

"Multiple?! How the heck do I concentrate on all at once?"

"JoAnne, you have a Cybertronian processor now, not a human brain. You are capable of performing 1,000s of calculations simultaneously! You'll be surprised at what you can do now."

JoAnne gave out a wicked little laugh. She was liking this new life more and more!

"OK! Here goes!" And shot out an orb. However, her red orb was small, and did nothing other than push the crate a few meters.

"What the f***!"

"No, that's about what I expected. Your orbs will vary in size and intensity, depending on the intensity of your will. The stronger you will it, the bigger and more powerful the orb will be. Think of it like a punch. Try again."

She tried again. This time, the orb was much bigger, and blasted out of her palm like a rocket. It hit the stack of crates, disintegrating them all on contact, causing a bright flash.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" She laughed.

"Alright. Initial weapon lesson over. You ready to fly?"

"Uh, let me think about that for a minute - hell yeah!"

Skysword laughed. "OK. To fly, you power up your plasma thrusters. You have those on your pedes and servos."

"Pedes - feet, right?"

"Yup. Now, think about turning them into jets." She did, and the four thrusters fired off in unison. "Wow!" she yelled, and she started going up into the air.

Her trainer fired up his jets and came level with JoAnne. "You use your ankles and wrists to maneuver. Give it a try - but do it slowly, otherwise you'll crash."

JoAnne whimpered a bit, and hesitated. Skysword recognized this was a do-or-die moment for her. They were a good 10 meters above the platform, not a bad fall for a Cybertronian of their size - a little painful but no ways fatal - but JoAnne didn't know that. Still, he wasn't about to molly-coddle her - she aspired to be a Decepticon, after all!

"Do it, JoAnne! Let's go!" He barked, and flew at her, bringing his optics up into hers. "You want this? Prove it to me!"

* * *

><p>As before, Megatron was observing the training, only this time, he was observing Skysword. The trainer's last, DI-style yelling pleased him. He smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>JoAnne spat back. "Alright! I'm going!" she frowned, and started moving around. After a few minutes, she then did something unexpected. She flew away, out into the open sky. "Catch me if you can!"<p>

Skysword laughed. "Very cute. You asked for it!" and took off after her. Approaching where she was flying, he shot an orb that just barely missed her right flank.

"Hey! What the f***?!"

"I'm an Autobot chasing you! What're you gonna do?"

She turned and fired back. "This!"

* * *

><p>Two weeks elapsed since JoAnne's recruitment and she had passed through all her instructions, including some basic fighting techniques. Now they had recruited Adam Larson, and his lessons had begun.<p>

"I'm flying, baby!" Adam shouted to the skies.

Adam's chassis reflected his muscular body. He was the tallest and bulkiest of the three, armed with a massive hammer of red energy. His armor was light-gray with red highlights in the lower legs, upper arms and upper chest where the spark chamber was. Red stripes in the jet-boosters, shoulder-pads, upper legs and lower arms. In the upper-legs and shoulders, audio-receptors and crest in the head he sported toxic-green. A unique characteristic of Adam's was the red visor encasing his optics, and the jets in his back.

Right now, Adam was flying high in the desert, straight towards a rocky formation. He was about to make impact…when suddenly he pulled his hammer out of subspace and smashed through the rock, passing through the falling debris unharmed.

"Nice, hot shot." Skysword was following behind, supervising Adam's training in flight-combat.

"Hot shot, huh?", he chuckled, "you think I can have that as my Decepticon name?"

"Nah, that's Megatron's call." Skysword then turned to JoAnne. "Now you two spar."

Adam quirked an eyebrow at the femme, who gave no verbal or gestural reply.

"You know this ain't gonna be fair to her." he scoffed a chuckle at Skysword.

"Humor me."

JoAnne pulled out her whip and grabbed Adam by the wrists. Surprised, he was pulled towards her and before he could react, she fired her flame throwers. Adam let out a small cry as he felt the heat.

"Wow, watch it, I wasn't ready!"

"What's the matter?" she snorted. "Can't take the heat? Then don't join the club."

"Okay, you asked for it sister." and he came at her swinging his hammer. She dodged his attempt and cracked the whip at him. This time he was ready and swung his hammer. The collision of two red energy weapons made a repelling burst but they kept going.

Skysword remained watchful, ready to intervene in case the sparring became too brutal. JoAnne was behaving quite a bit differently than when he first met her. More aggressive and confident, which was a good thing for a molding Decepticon. He recalled the day that changed her into this.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_JoAnne had finished her first week as a Technorganic and was allowed some leave. She decided to pay a quick night visit to her hometown, Billings, Montana. She made sure to avoid her old house, school and other places she used to frequent. She just wanted to get some food for her human half. After all, she had learned how to get by during the months she was on the run._

_Casually she passed by a small restaurant which normally she wouldn't have paid any heed. If it weren't for her former boyfriend, Michael, sitting in there. With some other girl!_

_Without thinking, she walked into the restaurant and marched to his spot. To say he was open-mouthed to see her was an understatement._

"_Jo!" he used the old nickname he gave her. "The hell are you doing here?"_

"_I could ask you the same. And to _her_ too." she pointed at the unknown girl. "What's this, Michael? Already moved on less than a year after I left."_

"_The cops are all looking for you. Not my fault that you burned down the gym." When Michael refused to take her to the Junior prom, she burned down the gymnasium in a rage. Her parents had never cared much about her. She thought Michael did; she thought wrong. Ever since then, JoAnne had been on the run until the day she came across Knockout._

"_What kind of boyfriend are you?" she spat with disgust. Her outburst was attracting a few other customers._

"_What kind of psycho bitch are __you__?" he retaliated and drew a giggle from the new girlfriend. "You go pyromaniac just because I broke up with you and now you come pointing fingers! You're just a weak, whiny girl. I can't believe I spent half a year with you. Get out before I call the cops."_

"_Weak?" she was nearing her boiling point. "You think I'm weak?"_

"_Yeah." he challenged her, expecting her to breakdown and cry. Instead the last thing he saw was a flash of light._

"_I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S WEAK!"_

_Minutes later, folks outside went in hysterics of panic when the restaurant EXPLODED, killing every human inside. Before the firefighters or police could arrive, JoAnne had taken her leave. But not before she gazed into her ex's and his new girlfriend's burnt, mangled corpses and spat:_

"_Who's the weak one now?"_

_End of flashback._

* * *

><p>JoAnne had told Skysword about that event when she returned to the Nemesis. Personally he felt she had done the right thing, even if it was spur of the moment. "Those who step on us must be hurt in return," he responded. Problem was, Megatron wanted to keep a low profile, even if now the whole world knew about alien robots. Fortunately the authorities assumed it was a gas leak and no witnesses survived to say otherwise.<p>

"_Skysword_!" Starscream's voice spoke in his head. He put a finger to his comm.

"_Yes, Commander?"_

"_Soundwave has detected an Autobot signal coming your way through the Northeast. A flying signal."_ – Skysword understood the commander's meaning. There were only two Autobot fliers: the Technorganics Jack and Sari.

"_Do you want us to engage?"_

"_But of course! Bring me the head."_ they cut communications and Skysword stopped the sparring match.

"Listen up! One of the Autobot Technorganics is coming. I want you two to go in hiding and watch your backs. I'll deal with the problem."

"What? You want me to stay back while you dish all the pain? I thought we were training." Adam protested.

"This isn't training, this is battle. Something you two have never tasted." he spoke more serious now. "Go!"

"Okay." JoAnne obeyed with no problem.

"Whatever you say, boss." Adam followed with a mock salute. They descended into a rocky canyon and hid in a small cave. Skysword also chose a hiding place from where to observe and launch an ambush.

* * *

><p>Jack was flying to his "secret spot" to wait for the stars to appear. He'd just left Arcee's "secret place", where he watched the sunset bathe the canyon walls with all their colors.<p>

He'd been doing this regularly ever since Arcee's hospitalization. Sitting on "their" rocks at both spots, he would enjoy the scene, thus allowing his Spark Bonded mate to feel it together with him. The feelings of peace and quiet joy she got from this was aiding in her recovery.

_"I love you, Arcee."_

_"I love you, Jack. Thank you."_

He was almost there, when he was confronted by a flying Technorganic Decepticon.

"Where are you going, Autobot?"

Jack looked at him with hatred in his optics. "You!"

All hell broke loose in Jack's mind. He flew on a b-line for Skysword with broadsword out on his right arm. The 'Con blocked him with his left falchion. Skysword attempted to strike him with his other blade, but Jack blocked him with his Skyboom shield. They remained locked in this stalemate for a whole minute, while staring in each other's optics.

"So you're Jack, right?"

"I'll kill you!" Jack head butted him hard, disorienting him. The next succession of strikes was made without pause. Jack proceeded to kick Skysword violently in the chest plate and then a roundhouse kick in the head. The Decepticon was thrown off balance and lost altitude.

Jack made a dive for him, broadsword at the ready. But Skysword activated his Negatronic force field to repel him. They both regained balance and stared each other down.

"You have a lot more teeth than Starscream said you have." Skysword said in an almost complimenting way.

"Screw you!" Jack spat again, firing an orb which he dodged with ease.

"What's with the attitude? I thought Autobot's were all about love and peace and crap like that."

"Not when 'Cons like you almost kill someone we care about!" Jack's outburst made something click in Skysword's processor. Knockout had mentioned that Technorganic Jack was _bonded_ - he still preferred the term dating - to one of the Autobots. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure who that was now.

"So, the blue two-wheeler is your girlfriend, huh?" Skysword chuckled tauntingly. "Not my problem she thought she could take me on. She just got a_head_ of herself."

That little pun drove Jack beyond reason. He went straight for the attack, recklessly charging with broadsword in one arm and Hyperspace mallet in the other.

"_Come here, I got something for you._" Skysword thought maliciously. He remembered seeing a video of Kālī's defeat at the hands of Sari. The Autobot had tossed an energy orb while Kālī came at her. Shockwave had theorized that a high-speed object making contact with an orb would be vaporized to the sub-atomic level.

He began to make a red orb behind his back Just a few meters closer, and Jack Darby would cease to exist. He tossed the orb and, for a split second, Jack realized his deadly mistake. But he had no time to move out of the way!

Until a beige blur pushed him out of the orb's trajectory.

Jack came to find out it was Sari who saved him from certain damnation.

"Sensei!"

"Jack, we'll have a talk later." Sari said sternly and turned to Skysword.

The Decepticon was as surprised to see Sari as Jack was. He had heard what this Technorganic was capable of - cutting off Megatron's arm and blinding him was a feat for the books. Jack proved to be on the same level as Skysword, but he knew Sari was far beyond. He wouldn't risk fighting Sari, not until he improved his skills further.

"Are you still looking for a fight?" she flew towards him, energy blades out, mouthplate up.

"Nope. I'm no coward, but there's no point fighting when there no chance of winning." Skysword withdrew his falchions. Sari did the same, but Jack did not. If they were having a cease-fire, brief as it may be, Sari wanted to take advantage and learn as much as possible.

"Smart choice. If you don't want to fight, then let's talk. Who are you?"

"My name is Skysword, a Decepticon." the second part of his introduction was rather obvious.

"You were once human, weren't you? The Decepticons found you and promised you a new life and power."

"That's right."

"Why? Why did you betray your world? Don't you know the Decepticons will conquer this planet and eradicate humanity?"

"I know that, Sari. And I don't care." Skysword said lovelessly. "Why should I care for a world that never cared for me?"

Sari sighed deeply. There was no changing his mind. All she could do was prevent others from choosing his path. And if for that Skysword would have to die, so be it. She would prefer another way, but taking him captive didn't seem an option.

"Jack, stand back."

"But Sensei…"

"That's an order." she spoke with a note of command but no harshness. Jack relented and she prepared to engage Skysword. Jack was still moved by his anger and that could cost him his life in a fight against this 'Con. "Skysword, I'm sorry for this but I can't allow you to move others into the Decepticon cause."

"Too late for that." he smirked. While they had been talking, Skysword had sent a signal for JoAnne and Adam to approach stealthy. They rose up right beside him; Sari's and Jack's surprised and shocked faces were priceless. "As you can see, I'm already putting together my team."

"Great, more Decepticon scrap." Jack muttered.

"Hey, watch it, pipsqueak! My name is Adam, don't you forget it!" the largest of the Technorganics growled.

"And I'm JoAnne." she took the moment to introduce herself. JoAnne wasn't about to let her enemies know her partners' names and not hers.

The Decepticons took battle stances but made no move. Sari and Jack mimicked them, though the latter was eager to go turn off Skysword's lights.

"Are you in the mood for round 2?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, but some other time." Skysword turned back to his followers. "We're done for today."

If Adam wanted to protest, he didn't voice his wish. The Decepticons turned their backs to the Autobots and shot up into the sky.

"Didn't Screamer order us to fry them?" JoAnne inquired.

"Yeah, but I've learnt sometimes taking Screamer's orders will only get you scrapped. None of us is at Sari's level, even together. We still need much more training." Skysword responded "Besides, Lord Megatron won't blame us for retreating from a battle we couldn't win."

"Didn't Shockwave say Sari has the ninja P-O-M? that works like telekinesis or something?"

"Yep, that and her skill in martial arts is the big issue. That's why Shockwave is working around the clock on the Predacons. They all working together with us is our trump card."

* * *

><p>"Jack, that bull-headed attack was not reasonable." Sari was frowning at her Gakusei. They were back in the Skybolt after having made sure he had no injuries.<p>

"I know, Sensei." he bowed his head in shame; now that the heat of battle was turned off, his anger had dissipated. Though his hatred hadn't.

"What if I had to explain to June and everyone else you had charged recklessly into the event horizon? Have you thought about how your mother would be?" she paused to allow that to sink in. "You remember how Arcee was obsessed about killing Airachnid, don't you? In the end, when she had the chance to do it, she spared Airachnid instead. If you're lucky, you'll do the same."

"I know...it's just that I never…"

"Felt so angry before?" Sari sighed. "I understand that, but you can't let anger and hatred cloud your judgement. We Cyber-Ninjas respect all life, so we can't afford to hold grudges of any kind."

"I...need some time." Jack asked respectfully. She nodded and he went to rest in his quarters and left her alone. Though not for long, for Miko in her human form came right in.

"Captain!" she was smiling from ear to ear. "So! I heard from Jack that you had a run-in with the TechnoCons."

"Techno...Cons?" the captain quirked an eyebrow.

"Skysword and his flunkies. You know! They're Technorganics and Decepticons. That makes them TechnoCons." Miko explained like two plus two equals four. Sari actually half-smiled.

"Following that line of thought, Jack and I are TechnoBots, but that name is already taken," she chuckled.

**So the Technorganic Decepticons have been given a name, courtesy of Miko (who by the way, is quite good at these things). Three of the five have been enlisted so far, and two more to come!**

**Arcee will be discharged from the Infirmary very shortly, but it's quite likely she may not have time to travel to the other Cybertron for that vocorder surgery given the current events! I'm sure Bumblebee will have a great deal of sympathy for his two-wheeler friend.**

**Thanks for reading – much to occur in future chapters!**

**Please review.**

**NOTE: As much as I would like, I'm not able to respond to guest reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Time, a few weeks after Jack's run-in with Skysword. Place, Cybertron – more specifically, Moon Base Two. The communication bots are diligently listening for incoming transmissions, as more and more Autobots arrive, having heard and responded to Optimus' original broadcast.**

"Yo! Cybertron! You got your ears on?"

The communications bot frowned. "Ears on?"

The strange communicator gave a hearty laugh. "OK! You just answered my question. So, is it true?"

"Is what true, sir? And who are you?"

"Who am I? Look, junior, why don't you answer my question first. I picked up a message from Optimus saying that Cybertron was alive again. I just journeyed millions of parsecs after wandering throughout the galaxy, fighting and avoiding the 'Cons. Now, I need to know whether that communication was real or was it a joke. So: Is it true?!"

"Sir, I will gladly answer your question, but protocol requires that I first establish your Autobot credentials, if indeed you have any. So please; identify yourself."

He laughed again. "OK, bub. Try this on for size: I'm like a fat ballerina who takes scalps and slits throats!"

The communications bot was completely bewildered. He looked over to his partner, who shrugged his shoulder. "Fat ballerina?" However, as luck would have it, Bulkhead was assisting on Moon Base Two that day, and overheard the comm. He shoved the bot aside and picked up the comm equipment. "I'll take over!" he told him.

"Hound! Is that really you?"

"Bulkhead? Man, they must be desperate on that moon to be using big green Wreckers for communication bots!" he laughed. "So, is it true? I swear, tryin' to get the answer outta that other bot is like tryin' to get an honest deal out of Starscream!"

"It's true, Hound! Oh man, are we happy to hear from you! What's your 20?"

"I'm about 2 parsecs out. Should be there shortly. Where should I land?"

"Meet me and Ironhide on the training grounds just outside of Iacon."

"You got it, good buddy!"

Bulkhead left the communications center and rushed down to Iacon. Heading to the training grounds, he found Ironhide. "You aren't gonna believe who I just heard from!"

"OK, I'll bite," said the weapons specialist.

"Hound!"

"No way! Well, damn! Where's he been?"

"He said he's been traveling this way ever since he caught wind of Optimus' transmission." Bulkhead looked around. "Where's Sideswipe?"

"He and Swoop are across on the other side of the field, training the Skystrikers with Arcee's help."

Arcee, recently discharged from Red Alert's Infirmary, was assisting Ironhide, Swoop and Sideswipe in training incoming Autobots. She decided to postpone her trip to the other Cybertron for a replacement vocorder, given the urgency of the situation on Earth.

Optimus had requested cross-training between the Skystrikers and Cybertron's best fighters, so that when Megatron began his offensive, all could work together as a unit.

Sideswipe had dispatched several dozen high-powered flying drones up into the sky to attack the Skystrikers. "Look alive, Skystrikers! These aren't ordinary drones; I've programmed them to meet or exceed your high skill level!" he warned.

The drones flew tight formations in and around each Skystriker, forcing them to separate and take them on individually rather than together.

When one of the drones attacked Raf, he would turn on his cloaking mechanism, and then make a rapid turn until it passed him by. He then landed on the drone and placing his Unit:E plasma gun on its chassis, fired a shot into its back, putting it out of commission.

Unfortunately, Sideswipe programmed these drones with a group-share learning mod, so after a few of these cloaking techniques, the drones would immediately switch to a heat-seeking sensor, looking for Raf's jet output. It then fired on him, striking his jetpack and blowing out one of his jets. He started spinning out of control, then falling to the ground!

"Raf!" yelled Miko. But he pulled a clever maneuver, using his legs and one remaining jet to jump and carom off drones on the way down, until he was a safer distance to the ground, where he was able to manage a bit of a crash landing, tumbling, until he stood up, a little scratched and banged up but otherwise OK.

**("Good recovery, Raf!")**, yelled Arcee. Without her vocorder, she was using her Cybertronian digital output (similar to the beeps and boops that Bumblebee had to use when he had no voice). Also communicating digitally, she had no need to mouth the words, and kept it closed.

"Thanks, Arcee!" he smiled, giving a thumbs-up. (Raf, of course, always having understood Bumblebee, had no problems understanding Arcee).

Miko at first had no trouble with the drones. She'd grasp them with her claws and crush their chassis, sometimes several at a time. But suddenly, dozens of them all landed on her at once, doing a pile-on. This was a completely suicidal maneuver for the drones, because the combined weight made flight impossible; but that was the point. Miko couldn't take them all on, and began falling. "Hey!" She yelled, "Get off! Get off!" She started pulling off drones and crushing them, all while the ground came closer and closer. Finally, in a last ditch attempt before crashing, she craned her neck and blasted the drones off her back with the force of her flames. Spiraling, she managed to right herself and fly up just at the last nanoklik.

**("Oh, Miko!")**, called Arcee, putting her servo to her Spark, **("You gave me palpitations!")**

"I think I caught some dust on my belly!" The Predacon girl yelled in response before landing.

As for the Cyber-Ninjas, they had their servos full as well. Sideswipe had programmed the drones attacking them to be particularly knowledgeable about their powers and skills.

Every orb that Jack fired was destroyed midair by a drone blaster! They dodged and avoided every swing of his energy hammer and broadsword. In return, they fired blaster after blaster at him. It was all he could do to keep from getting knocked out of the sky; he was forced to constantly use his Skyboom shield to defend himself, which limited his maneuverability and offensive capabilities.

Jack was getting frustrated, and that proved to be his weakness. Arcee was feeling Jack's frustration, and had a thought to warn him. Sideswipe noticed the expression on her face and knowing that they were Spark Bonded, approached her.

"It must be difficult for you, watching Jack get attacked like that."

The two-wheeler smiled and nodded, realizing where the trainer was coming from. **("Yeah, it's hard. I've gotta let him fail, though, I know.")**

Sideswipe nodded. "That's why I program these drones to be tough. Better to fail here on Cybertron among Autobot trainers, than with the 'Cons."

**("Yup")**

Overwhelmed by the many attacks and distractions, Jack failed to engage his Cyber-Ninja senses to notice the drone rapidly coming at him from behind. It fired an EMP blast - not enough to knock him out, but strong enough to completely disorient him. He threw up his arms in shock and began falling.

Sideswipe called off the drones and turned to Swoop. "Better go check on him."

"On it." And the Dinobot transformed and took off. He got under the falling Jack and caught him between his wings. "Hey, you OK?"

Jack rubbed his helm. "Oh, man, what hit me?"

"That drone gotcha in the back with an EMP blast," said Swoop. Guess ya never saw him comin', huh?"

"No," Jack sighed.

"Hey, better luck next time, eh?" Swoop landed and Jack jumped off. "Thanks for catching me!" he smiled.

"You're welcome! So, how's the other Cyber-Ninja doin'?" They looked up. Sari was holding her own, apparently. She too came to realize that the drones would zap her orbs with their blasters, and skillfully dodge all of her close-combat strikes. Unlike Jack however, instead of using her Skyboom Shield to protect against the blasters, she used Processor-Over-Matter (P-O-M) to deflect them. Once in a while, a stray drone got too close, and she'd deploy her energy blade to slice off a wing; it spiraled down to the ground and crashed. But the central processor that was shared by the drones learned to avoid getting too close, and adjusted their tactic, attacking her from a distance.

"Looks like she's holding her own," said Jack.

"Yeah, but she can't keep that up forever," replied Swoop.

Suddenly, she flew straight up, high into the sky, dodging every blast. The drones followed in pursuit.

"Where's she going?" wondered Miko.

Then, she abruptly turned off her plasma jets and went into free-fall.

**("What the…?)** Arcee turned to Sideswipe.** ("She couldn't have been hit already!")**

"That doesn't seem likely," agreed Sideswipe. "But from that height it's hard to tell." He yelled over at the Predacon girl. "Miko! You've got the best optics here; was she hit?"

"Nope!" She shook her head.

The drones, seeing her apparently wounded, and not being told to stop, all swarmed toward the Cyber-Ninja. Which was what she wanted. Once one was below her, she released her energy blades and made slices straight through its cockpit, cutting it in half, then used her legs to launch herself into the thickest group of drones. Turning her pede boosters back on, she fired off her orbs at them like a machine gun. Using her ankles to spin her around, her arms were a blur as she took them all out.

Just then, Hound showed up. Transforming from his alt mode to bipedal, he watched Sari's lightning-orb display high up in the air and was duly impressed.

"Whoa, Nellie!" He whistled, "where'd you get that little firecracker?" Drone parts started raining down all over the training field.

Sideswipe did a double take! "Hound?"

"Hey, bud!"

"Well, well!" They heartily shook servos. "About time you showed up!" He laughed.

**("Hey, Hound!")** Arcee came up, smiling.

"Arcee! Long time, no see!" He slapped her on the back. "What happened to your pipes?"

**("Long story; courtesy of a Decepticon")**

Hound grimaced. "Ah, geez! Sorry, kid."

She smiled. **("Thanks. We'll see what can be done")**

He then went to shake hands with Swoop. "Hey! How ya doin', bud?"

"Good, Hound! Great to have ya with us!"

"I see y'all have some trainees here," said Hound, looking downfield at the Skystrikers.

"I'll bring you over after their Captain's done," said Sideswipe.

Arcee looked a little surprised. **("She's not done?")**

"Oh no, not by a long shot," he smiled. "I figured she'd have no trouble with my strongest drones. I've got something special coming up for her, courtesy of Wheeljack."

Hound laughed. "Oh ho! What'd Jackie cook up?"

* * *

><p>Sari put her arms down, watching the drones all drop. Her Cyber-Ninja sense suddenly picked up a huge danger approaching rapidly. She looked to her right. Her optics opened wide!<p>

"Oh, scrap!"

Three battleships approached. Each had huge wheel - like armaments on either side, equipped with a massive array of weaponry. On top was a cockpit, botted by two normal - sized drones; one piloted the attack vessel while the other controlled the weapons.

Sari opened fire on the ships with her orbs, but each one was suddenly met by a Negatronic force field and bounced off. "Figures," she sighed.

The battleships surrounded her, and their circular armaments twirled to let out a fusillade of powerful orbs, aimed straight at their target. Each ship maneuvered its binary spinning orb blasters independently, but all three were linked to a common control processor, which constantly scanned Sari's position, calculating her next defensive move in micro-nanokliks, even firing ahead of where its processor predicted she would go.

Sari was trapped! Try as best she could to avoid them, the first several stream of orbs struck her with what would have been - were this not a training exercise - deadly accuracy. Nevertheless, each hit was a painful sting.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Oww! I've got to get out of this!" She yelled as the orbs tracked her, striking in rapid succession.

Observing from the ground, the Skystrikers' faces winced, watching their captain in this seeming no-win situation.

Holding out her palms, she used P-O-M to divert the orbs, but realized that doing that only postponed the inevitable - the unrelenting stream of orbs came at her from six directions. An offensive attack was needed to shut these ships down.

"They employ a Negatronic force field to protect against attacks from me," she thought, "but what if an attack came from somewhere else?" Looking down, she saw the shrapnel from all the drones she'd destroyed. "Hmmm."

"OK, you three, try this on for size!" And bringing out her Skyboom shield and opening it to its maximum, she then used her P-O-M to lift up several large, sharp pieces of drone from the ground.

Hound saw this and figured out what Sari was about to do. So did Sideswipe.

"Uh, you program that tactical move into your drones, pard?" He asked the trainer.

Sideswipe rubbed the back of his helm. "Well, no; not yet. Next time."

Sure enough, the sharp pieces of fallen drones shot straight up and struck the ships from underneath. They kept on going all the way through, coming out the top. The ships stopped firing and exploded. Falling, they crashed to the ground.

"Whoo! Go Cap!" Yelled Miko. Raf nodded in agreement and smiled under his helmet. "Damn good maneuver!" He thought. Jack chuckled and shook his helm. "Wow. I have got a lot to learn!"

**("Well, I...guess Sari's done for now?")** said Arcee.

"I'm out of drones," laughed Sideswipe. "Training's done for today."

Sari landed before the group. "Thank you, Sideswipe. I've got to remember about the enemy's use of a Negatronic force field."

Hound came forward. "Nice shootin' there, little missy!"

Sari smiled. "Thank you! Mr…?"

"Mister! Forget the Mister! Name's Hound!"

She laughed. "Well, thank you, Hound!" Sari looked up at this new Autobot arrival. He was definitely a battle bot! It seemed like every square inch of his chassis was covered in one type of weapon or another, from plasma missiles strapped around his arms, to machine gun bullet belts draped over each forearm (was each digit actually a machine gun? She wondered), to guns and knives on his legs, and grenades on his chest, and...just too many to count! And dog tags?

But Hound's most interesting feature was his metallic "beard". Sure, Alpha Trion on her home's Cybertron had a neatly-trimmed metallic beard and mustache, but this one was a series of long, tightly-wound coils that swayed back and forth when he moved his helm. With his rough-hewn (and battle-scarred) face, and belly case filled with - what else? - even more weapons, he would have almost resembled an Autobot Santa Claus, except for what looked like a metallic cigar in his mouth!

"Hound, let me introduce you to the Skystrikers," said Sideswipe. He gestured to Sari. "This is Captain Sari, the one you just saw take down the last of my training drones."

"Pleased to meet you, Hound," she said, flying up to him and holding out her servo.

"Pleasure's all mine, Cap!" He replied, shaking servos.

They walked over to the others. "And here is the rest of the team. This is Miko…"

"Hey, Hound!" Said the pink and purple hybrid girl, bounding forward.

"Well, dang there, Miko! If you aren't the most interesting lookin' flying bot I've seen! You remind me of some creations of Shockwave's that Swoop here and the Dinobots used to fight."

"The Predacons? Yep, I'm one of them, but became one by accident - except I'm with the Autobots."

"Well, as I recall, you're all fierce fighters. Glad you're on our side!"

"Thanks! Say, I've got a question - is that a real cigar?"

Hound laughed out loud. "Naw! Actually, it's a spent bullet casing - I like to chew on 'em. Care to try one?" And he took one out of his packet.

Miko's yellow optics opened and she raised a metallic eyebrow. "Uhh.."

Jack laughed. "Hey, go for it, Miko! Could be a whole new look for you!" And she opened her mouth and took it from Hound. "Hey! Not bad!" She mouthed, as the bullet casing moved around her Predacon teeth. "Hard...to keep in place, though."

Suddenly, the casing disappeared in her mouth!

"Miko! Don't swallow it! It'll wind up in your Energon tank and Ratchet will have to get it out!" said Sari.

"No…" She said, still chewing, "...it's...still in my mouth...but…" [accidentally spits it out] "Ooops." A chewed-up, severely mangled bullet casing lay on the ground. "Sorry. Guess a Predacon's not meant to hold a 'cigar' in its mouth." Everyone laughed!

"Anyway," chuckled Sideswipe, "That's Miko. And this is Jack. Both he and Captain Sari are Technorganic Cyber-Ninjas."

"Pleased to meet you, Hound," said Jack, flying up for a servo-shake.

"My pleasure, Jack," said Hound. "Now, I've heard of Cyber-Ninjas, but Technorganics? What are they?"

"Technorganics are half Cybertronian, half organic," explained Jack. "Captain Sari - she's my Sensei - and I, absorbed human DNA on Earth, and so our organic half is human."

"The Technorganic, CNA/DNA combination has proven to be a powerful thing, Hound," said Sideswipe. "In fact, Shockwave's been experimenting again, producing some Decepticon Technorganics of his own."

"Yeah, we call them 'TechnoCons', said Miko."

"Sari and Jack had a run-in with these TechnoCons, and one of them, who calls himself Skysword, is a powerful bot in his own right."

**("He's the one that took out my vocorder")** said Arcee. Hound scowled and ground his teeth when he heard that! "Damn bastard!" He looked at her with sympathy and put his servo on her shoulder. That made Jack smile.

* * *

><p>"He seems like a really good bot," Jack thought.<p>

"_He is, Jack,"_ said Arcee through their Spark-Bond._ "Hound's a soft-Sparked bot, who loves his fellow Autobots even more than he loves a good rumble. You can't have a better bot at your side in a battle than Hound."_

* * *

><p>"Which is why we're so glad you've arrived," continued Sideswipe. "Optimus believes that with Shockwave making these Decepticon Technorganics <span>and<span> more Decepticon Predacons, Megatron's gearing up for another war, and he's aiming to use Earth for his staging ground. That's why we're all training."

"Well, hell's bells, you all know you can count on me!" replied Hound.

"Now the final Skystriker here is Raf," said Sideswipe. "He's Captain Sari's technical specialist, and her super soldier."

Raf saluted. "A pleasure to meet you, Hound."

Hound saluted back. "Likewise, Raf."

"Raf's just about the best hacker we've got," continued Sideswipe. "He's already broken into the Decepticon systems a few times, and thanks to his efforts, we've learned a great deal about Megatron's plans."

Hound nodded to Raf. "Good job there, soldier."

"Thank you, Hound. I'm trying again to break in and learn what the latest plans are for this staging site. They've doubled up on the encryption to their systems, but I'll get in one way or another."

"I have no doubts that you will, Raf," said Captain Sari. "And more and more Autobots are arriving to join in this battle, both in this dimension and in mine."

Hound did a double-take. "Dimension?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you," said Sideswipe. "Captain Sari's from a parallel dimension, where there's another Cybertron, with other Autobots."

"You don't say! Hey! You got a Hound in your dimension, there, Cap?"

"Actually, we do! He created a hologram that diverted the Decepticons during our Great War, which turned the tide in one of our battles. But right now, he's busy fighting Space Pirates out near my dimension's Barbarossa."

"Is that so? Well maybe I'll meet him someday."

Sari smiled. "I'll be glad to arrange the introduction!"

Alright, Skystrikers," said Sideswipe. "Training's done for today. We meet again tomorrow.

* * *

><p>While Skysword was training Osgood, Scott was with JoAnne and Adam. Megatron had deemed Scott to be the one needing more instruction in Decepticon doctrine, so two mentorssergeants were assigned to him.

"Stop goofing around and concentrate!" Adam growled at the speeding dark-blue dot in the sky. Unlike all the other TechnoCons, Scott had no wing-stabilizers on his back, just simple heat-sinks. He, JoAnne and Scott were a few kilometers away from the Nemesis, engaged in flight training above the clouds.

Scott had barely passed the long-range offensive shoot training. He didn't have much enthusiasm to fight. All he wanted was to start flying. So when JoAnne and Adam gave up and reluctantly started the flight lesson, he took off on a board he summoned from subspace.

"We have to whip him up into a real fighter, otherwise Megatron will have this on our heads." JoAnne groaned exasperatedly.

"WOAH! Yeah! Look at me!" Scott did several barrel-rolls, showing off his skills.

"At least he has the flight part down." JoAnne sighed. "Time to give him a wakeup call."

"My pleasure!" Adam gave a swing with his massive hammer and unleashed an arc of red energy that flew straight at the distracted Scott. The newest recruit barely escaped the hit by a few inches. Adam and JoAnne approached him.

"Hey, what the heck was THAT for?" he protested.

"To remind you that this is a lesson, not a vacation. The Decepticons is for real fighters, not twerps who need nannies to keep them in check." JoAnne spoke soft but mockingly. It was a characteristic she had been more and more known for. Ever since she accidentally detonated the restaurant where she came across her ex-boyfriend, JoAnne had begun to gradually adopt a new persona. Her voice was sweet, but the tone was taunting. Only Megatron, Skysword and sometimes Adam were the exceptions.

"You always insult people with such a cute voice?" Scott muttered.

"Nope, only recently."

"Okay, 'nough chit chat!" Adam thundered, sparks dancing around his hammer. "Since you don't like fighting on the ground, we'll cover that training up here."

"You have to learn how to shoot and fight hand-to-hand while you're in the air. That requires paying attention to both your enemy and your flight." JoAnne continued.

"Question!" Scott raised his hand like a kid in class. Both instructors sighed at those childish antics.

"Yeah?"

"Why do I have a board and you guys don't?"

It was JoAnne who answered that, this time with a more normal tone:

"Shockwave said even though we got our CNA from that Jack Darby guy, our mods were customized to better suit our personalities. We both have wings to balance our jets, but you don't need one because you have a board. While Darby has a sword, Adam has a hammer and I have a whip. You, however, have nothing I can see that looks like a close-combat weapon. Other than your sharp claws. I guess your scratches are worse than your bites." she said the last phrase in her sweet, mocking tone.

"That is why you need more training in close-quarter combat." Adam added. "Shockwave said that while your claws are sharp, they also have an acid that can damage Cybertronian metal. So while in the air, you must rely on your board to get real close to your enemy, as fast as possible. It's important that you stay agile to avoid a counterattack when you're too close."

"Let's try it out." JoAnne came closer and deployed her whip. "You come at me from whatever distance and speed you want. You win if you can scratch me. But I doubt you can do it."

"Oh, yeah? You won't even see me coming!" Scott moved away and began flying mad circles around her choosing a random moment to attack. He picked a time when he was behind her. But before he could even approach, JoAnne turned around and fired her flame throwers. With all that momentum, Scott had no way to avoid the fire.

"AWW! Hot! Hot! Hot!" he cried out, nearly falling off his board. Scott's chassis was scorched but undamaged. Nonetheless it hurt.

"Lesson number one, your opponent is not a deaf, blind rock, Scott. I already knew what your attack was. Next time, don't do the circle-thing; that's dumb. Do a sneak attack. Try it a little closer to spare some time."

"Ow, man! Did you really have to flame me?"

"If she were an Autobot, you'd be worse than flamed, twerp," Adam grunted. "Now get movin'! Because if you don't show improvements, Megatron is gonna crush you personally and shove your remains down Starscream's throat."

"Or maybe he'll feed you to the new Predacons." JoAnne added, enjoying the fear growing in Scott's optics. "I hear Shockwave is almost done with two others. Wonder if they'll like you, Scott," she smirked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Osgood was undergoing training and instruction with Skysword. Outside, he did not appear very menacing. Gray and dark-blue, the articulations were dark with red lines. The optics had a sharp ridge of blue between them. His weapon was an electric staff with a clawed end very similar to Knockout's. Like Shockwave, Osgood was a true nihilist scientist, which explained his recruitment at the hands of the Decepticon Cyclops.<p>

But that was where Osgood's failing was. He harbored some pathetic ideals of who was to be the superior. While the young genius was progressing much faster than Scott, he had discipline problems. Osgood followed Skysword's instructions but only after criticizing them, and with a tone that indicated he didn't like Skysword.

They made a pause after flying and target practice. Osgood asked:

"Why are you the leader anyway, Frank?" That was also an annoying habit that Osgood had, of calling his leader by his human name.

"I thought I told you my name is Skysword now," he replied. Osgood scoffed at that, rolling his optics.

"And I'm leader because I'm the more experienced. And, because Megatron commanded it to be so."

"Funny. I got the impression it was because you were the strongest." That sarcasm made Skysword's irritation grow.

"Oh, and you think you can do a better job?" he replied.

"I have the mind for that. I follow logic, while you prefer to 'go with your gut'." Osgood spoke disdainfully.

"If you want, we can settle this leadership dispute right here, right now." Skysword challenged and waved his arms at the environment. They were far from the Nemesis, flying hundreds of meters above the ocean. "Unless you don't think you can handle it."

"I have accepted to become an outcast among Humanity in order to perfect my own biology." Osgood referred to his acceptance of Shockwave's offer to become a Technorganic. "You think I'll back off from you?"

"That's the spirit!" behind his face-mask, Skysword smirked.

"But let's lay down a rule first." Osgood pointed down. "The first to hit the water loses."

"Deal." Skysword revealed his falchions and prepared for the attack. He knew Osgood was the type to let the enemy make the first move. So Osgood would let him make the first move. Skysword had this snob pretty much figured out. In stark contrast, Osgood underestimated the Technorganic leader, something which Skysword was counting on.

Skysword dove for the attack and Osgood dodged at the last minute, intending to stab him with the back with his staff. But Skysword had predicted that and deployed his Skyboom shield for protection. The leader proceeded to kick him in the faceplates and tossed him downwards.

But Osgood wouldn't go down that easily and gained flight again. Skysword fired orbs at him and Osgood used his own Skyboom to protect his advance. The genius took care not to move too fast; he had studied how Kālī had met her demise by running into Sari's orb.

"Coming at me again, Frank?" Osgood teased, "or should I come for you, street rat?"

Skysword knew that tactic well; having come up the gang structure, insults were a common way of getting your opponent to lose their cool and make a mistake. He wouldn't fall for it. Once again, the new recruit's supercilious attitude would be his downfall.

"Your move, Osgood," replied the TechnoCon leader. He gradually lowered himself down closer to the water, putting himself at a tactical disadvantage: the recruit was now overhead, and could very easily launch an attack and shove him into the ocean.

"Bad move, Frank!" Yelled Osgood, and came toward him - watching both of his opponent's arms to make sure he wasn't forming an orb. Skysword wasn't; in fact, he was holding his palms out in a defensive stance. He remained silent, and focused his optics on Osgood.

"Firing an optic at me won't do any good!" Osgood laughed, as he sped toward him. Skysword remained silent.

Then, at just the right moment, instead of firing orbs at Osgood, the leader flicked his wrists and moved his palms down to the ocean, letting loose two powerful orbs, which hit the water, causing a huge wave that crested up and splashed over Osgood! He was caught completely off guard and stopped mid-flight. "What the hell?!"

"Looks like you hit the water first," said Skysword. "You lose."

"What?! No! That wasn't what I meant! You bloody cheating bastard!" He then flew at Skysword in a blind rage, his electric staff forward, charged to the maximum.

"Lost your cool, eh, snob?" snickered Skysword to himself. He held still, until at the last nanoklik, he moved aside so the staff missed him, then he twisted his body and gave Osgood a roundhouse kick to his helm that caused him to fly straight into the ocean.

"That one better for you?" He asked the recruit.

Osgood got himself out of the water and sputtered, "Whatever."

"Good. Now that the leadership question is settled, we continue with your training."

"Understood, Skysword." he said the name in a slightly derogatory way, but at least he finally said it.

* * *

><p>"Space bridge ready at this end, Ratchet," said Isaac.<p>

"Very good, Professor," replied Ratchet. "Bridge ready here." The rings on Outpost Omega One glowed blue, green, and yellow, as a red truck cab came out. It transformed into bipedal mode. A lone figure stood waiting to greet the guest.

"Welcome to Outpost Omega One, Optimus," said T:Prime Optimus.

"Thank you, Optimus," TFA:Optimus replied, and the two Primes shook servos. "I understand our Autobots can provide assistance to you in a war that Megatron is preparing to unleash in your dimension?"

"Indeed. I fear a great conflict is on the horizon. Thank you for responding to our call."

"It would be an honor to fight by your side! Let's go and discuss plans for joining forces."

**Another cooperative effort between yours truly and TheSealer!**

**So, preparations are being made by the Autobots and Skystrikers, and training is underway, as the Decepticons gear up for their offensive. All five of the TechnoCons have now been formed, but so far Megatron has only deemed Skysword worthy to bear the Decepticon logo or carry a new name; the other four are in various stages of development. Shockwave is almost ready to unleash more Predacons to join Ripclaw.**

**New Autobots have joined the cause, and Optimus Prime from TFA (Transformers Animated) is meeting with his counterpart in this dimension (T:Prime) to discuss how they can combine their forces.**

**Can Raf get more Intel from the Nemesis on Megatron's plans? Where will this battle take place and what will be the outcome? We shall see!**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**NOTE: As much as I would like, I'm not able to respond to guest reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Continues immediately after the previous chapter. The two Optimus Primes, from the Transformers: Prime and the Transformers Animated universes, are meeting to discuss Megatron's anticipated war on this Earth.**

**Note: As done in previous stories of mine, I will use the designations "T:Prime" and "TFA" to refer to the respective dimensions and their characters when needed for clarity.**

"It is good to see you again, my friend."

"Likewise, Optimus," said the Prime from Sari's dimension. "Although I wish it were under happier circumstances." The two Autobot leaders were meeting in Outpost Omega One's conference room to discuss plans to share their resources, in the event of Megatron's expected war on this dimension's Earth.

"One advantage we have, is the fact that Megatron has not yet obtained sufficient knowledge of the existence of your dimension, especially not of our ability to transit between the two," said T:Prime Optimus. "It is a very closely guarded secret."

"One secret for which we have the Cyber-Ninjas to thank," said TFA Optimus. "Protecting technology is one of their prime directives."

"Speaking of which, Sari has been such an incredibly valuable asset to us here," T:Prime Optimus shared.

"I'm glad! How's Jack doing?"

"Coming along very well, very well indeed. He is an eager student, very serious in applying himself."

"I see the same qualities in his mother," TFA Optimus smiled.

"Indeed." He nodded back approvingly.

"Now, as to how our Autobots can assist. I requested, and Ultra Magnus convened a special session of the Autobot High Council. We are prepared to bring over as many as 50 of our most seasoned battle bots and medics; and Jazz can bring 6 Cyber-Ninjas to fight alongside Captain Sari and Jack."

T:Prime Optimus closed his optics in silent thanksgiving. He leaned forward. "Thank you, Optimus, thank you! I only hope that someday I and our Autobots can repay your world in kind for this generous offer."

* * *

><p>Skybolt approached the Nemesis from behind. Captain Sari and Raf stood in front of the transport tunnel, waiting for the word from Colonel Mitchell.<p>

"Skybolt and Nemesis amidships," he announced, "proceed with the transport."

Sari spread her Cyber-Ninja sense out, to locate an unoccupied area of the Decepticon ship where they could arrive undetected. She would also dampen its alarms until Raf could find a console.

"Found one," she announced, and gave the coordinates to Ro.

"Transport ready, Captain," said the blue Sirian, and the two Skystrikers stepped into the tunnel.

Arriving on a lower - level deck, they proceeded to search for a console so that Raf could begin hacking into the Nemesis' systems.

Finding one, the super-soldier jumped up and began his work while Sari stood watch.

"I'm in," said Raf. "Uploading a worm to keep out any indication of our presence, or our activities. Proceeding to search for the files we need."

"Good, Raf," said the captain. "Not detecting anyone's approach. Keep going."

"Found some Intel, Captain, but very sketchy. Not much here."

"It's very possible, Raf, that Megatron's keeping much to himself, and possibly sharing only with Starscream," said Sari.

"I'm afraid everything here is relative to the Decepticon Technorganic's readiness and Shockwave's Predacons. No dates, no locations."

"Scrap."

"I do have the number of Technorganics, their names and capabilities, and confirmation of Shockwave's Predacons. Downloading."

"I'm detecting an approach. Better cut this one short."

"Oh, wait! One more thing!"

"Hurry!" She detected the clatter of approaching footsteps.

"Done." He jumped down.

"Ro! Get us out of here!"

"Acknowledged, Captain." And a bridge opened up. The Skystrikers ran in and left the Nemesis. The bridge closed up just as two Vehicons turned the corner.

* * *

><p>Captain Sari and Raf met with Agent Fowler and the rest of the Skystrikers to brief them on the results.<p>

"No specific dates or locations, unfortunately," said Raf. "But evidence is mounting that Megatron will definitely plan an attack."

"And what evidence is that?" Asked Fowler.

"Three things," replied Raf. "First, I have the Intel on the TechnoCons."

Raf handed Agent Fowler a thick folder containing the results of his research. "There are five, but only one, who goes by the name Skysword, has so far been deemed by Megatron to be fully trained. He was recruited by Knockout; his human name was Frank Jalisco and he came from a gang in San Antonio, Texas. His mods include energy falchion swords - somewhat similar to Captain Sari's energy swords, and an ability to bring forth a Negatronic force field; the rest of his mods are similar to Jack's."

The folder included Frank's FBI file, with photos, criminal records and other data. Fowler scanned the file. "A real boy scout," he grunted.

"He's evidently been designated the leader," continued Raf.

The next is a female, JoAnne McDonnell, from Billings, Montana. Like the remaining four, she has not yet been given a Decepticon name, or been permitted to wear the Decepticon shield. Like Skysword, she possesses similar mods to Jack's, with a couple of differences. First, she can shoot out a stream of blazing hot fire from her wrists; not as hot as Miko's, nor as powerful, but deadly nonetheless."

"I'll take her on any day!" Said Miko.

Raf chuckled. "I'm sure you'll get your chance. She also has something Shockwave calls an 'Energy Whip', which can set ablaze anything it strikes."

"A little pyromaniac," commented Fowler.

"Perfectly suited to her human profile," said Sari. Fowler took out JoAnne's FBI papers, showing the warrant for her arrest and their efforts to track her. He heaved a sigh and shook his head.

"The other three don't have a criminal background, but are troubled teens nevertheless. The third was a human named Adam Larson, from Winnipeg, Manitoba. Known as a school bully and prone to violence. He disappeared from his family after sending a hockey player to the hospital. Some witnesses claim he was seen after the incident chatting with another teen. The Intel suggests that it was most likely Frank Jalisco. What's more alarming, witnesses said they drove off in a red, shiny sports car identical to Knockout's alt mode."

"The all-muscles of the team." Fowler commented, reading Adam's folder. Not having any criminal record, it was much lighter than JoAnne's and Frank's, although it did have a missing person's report that his parents had filed with the RCMP.

"Quite so. His primary weapon is a massive energy hammer. It adds a small blast to the impact," Raf explained. "Perfect armament for smashing."

"The two final TechnoCons have been the most problematic to train: human names Scott Norville from San Dimas, California, and Norman Osgood from the Paddington district of London, England."

Fowler raised an eyebrow. "Problematic? I would have thought that the Decepticons didn't give much leeway to problematic cases."

"Which suggests the high value Megatron places in these Technorganics," said Sari. "If he's willing to tolerate problematic trainees, he must believe they have an extremely strong tactical payback in the long run."

"The first one, Scott, was a bit of a drifter as a human. He was recruited by Starscream.

"Starscream recruited a drifter?" Miko laughed. "Figures."

"This one's close-combat mod is his sharp digits, which contain acid that can melt Cybertronian metal. Other than that, his mods are somewhat similar to Jack's, except he has no plasma jets. Instead, he summons a jet board from subspace."

"Like the Silver Surfer?" Miko was singularly unimpressed. "So let me get this straight: we've got Shaggy from 'Scooby Doo' riding a surfboard, who's gonna come up and try to scratch me? Pfft!" She made an "L" sign on her forehead.

"Miko, don't forget, he'll no doubt continue to get intensive training from Skysword," cautioned Sari, "and besides, if he doesn't straighten up, Megatron will get rid of him - one way or another. You know it won't go well for him."

"What about the other problem child?" asked Fowler.

"Norman - or 'Osgood', as he's referred to in the files - is quite the opposite from Scott. He's from England, and is quite the prodigy. Had applied for a scholarship to Oxford, but could not get recommendations from the Headmaster of his school."

"Discipline problems?" asked Fowler.

"No, he ran into serious disagreements with his professors over his extreme political and ideological views. In essence, he believes in the creation of a master race."

"A Nazi?"

"You could say that. He believes that inferior humans should be removed from civilization for the good of the future species. He was recruited by Shockwave."

Fowler chuckled. "Shockwave?! Well, that's no surprise! Why is he a training problem?"

"Because he chafes at accepting Frank Jalisco - Skysword - as his leader. He knows that he came from the streets, and hence, Osgood believes that, as someone of superior breeding and intellect, he should be the leader, not some gang member."

"This is actually a perfect representation of a Decepticon battle for leadership," commented Sari. "We'll see who eventually wins."

"Osgood possesses a clawed energy staff, which has multiple offensive capabilities," Raf continued. "It can grasp an opponent and send a powerful EMP-like shock to the system, similar to Knockout's electric staff; it can also project a strong lightning bolt a short distance."

"While Skysword possesses the leader-calm, Osgood has the scientist-calm. He's patient enough to wait and analyze. This nature is a perfect balance to Adam's more reckless attitude."

"It sounds like the Decepticons have proportioned out the five's capabilities and personalities well," observed Fowler.

"It certainly would seem so," said Raf. "I would speculate that Osgood would be teamed up with Adam, while Scott would partner with JoAnne. Skysword would lead all."

"So, at this point, only the Jalisco character has won the so-called honor of receiving a Decepticon name and wearing the logo?" asked Fowler.

"We assume getting a name - and receiving the Decepticon shield - is a rite of passage," said Sari. "Megatron will award those only after the other four have distinguished themselves in some way, to his satisfaction."

"And Jalisco - Skysword - has?"

"Yes," said Jack. "By brutally attacking Arcee, nearly slicing her head off, and destroying her vocorder. She can no longer speak. She now communicates like Bumblebee used to." He said this calmly, but with a steely look in his optics.

"Oh, I see," responded Fowler. "I'm sorry."

He turned back to Raf. "So you said three things. That's number one; what's number two?"

"Additional Predacons. Shockwave's already hatched one; her name is Ripclaw. She's the one who attacked Arcee and abducted Jack. He's ready to unleash two more, with plans for others."

"In the recent attack on Arcee, Skysword came riding down on Ripclaw's back," said Captain Sari. "It's not unreasonable to assume the TechnoCons will all want to attack in a similar way."

"Except for Shaggy; he'll want to use his surfboard," mocked Miko.

Fowler chortled at her remark. "And number three?"

"I grabbed this at the very last, before we had to escape the Nemesis," said Raf. "All there was in the file was a single phrase: 'Awaken the Sleepers'. I thought it might refer to awakening the Predacons or something of that nature, but that seems unlikely."

"We've got to relay this Intel to Prime. He's scheduled to have a meeting with the President and the JCS," Fowler opined. "Not that they will be all jolly to hear we have no idea when or where all Hell will break loose."

As everyone got up to leave, Fowler pulled Sari aside. "Before I do that, I think you and I should have a talk with Colonel Mitchell; and he may want to bring in Lt T'Resh."

* * *

><p>"This is indeed eye-opening news, Captain," said Mitchell. "Of course, Skybolt and her crew will do everything in our power to join in the battle."<p>

"And the Optimus Prime from my dimension is meeting with his counterpart from your world, so reinforcements will no doubt be negotiated."

"Including additional Cyber-Ninjas?" Mitchell asked.

"I am certain," she responded.

"Captain, with Colonel Mitchell's permission, I can put in a communiqué to Regulus III," said T'Resh. "As you know, we Regulans are fierce fighters with a powerful military, and the Decepticons wisely chose to leave us alone during the Cybertronian Great War. We have no fear, nor great love of Megatron."

"Absolutely, Lieutenant," said Mitchell. "Proceed."

"Thank you Lieutenant. It would be an honor to fight by your side," responded Sari.

T'Resh uttered a low feline growl and smiled. "The Regulans will look forward to joining the Skystrikers in battling the Decepticons!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another region of the galaxy:<p>

The Decepticon scout ship made its way across the black expanse between planets in this remote, unexplored system. The two occupants watched the overhead display, hoping to see whether the latest probe's findings revealed anything worthwhile. The scientist carefully studied the results: Class M planet; habitable zone; organic. The list of mineral deposits began scrolling down the screen.

"So? Anything better than what we've uncovered the last couple thousand other planets?" Asked his partner.

"Give me a moment!" spat the technical one.

Nothing remarkable. Just like the other planets they'd been checking out in this dismal sector of the galaxy. "Brilliant notion, Megatron," he sighed to himself, "send us out here in an uncharted region of space, with the remote chance that there might be Energon-rich resources to exploit."

Suddenly, a line-item caught his optic. "Eh? What's this?"

"What? What do you see?"

"Hold on! I want to look this over more carefully to confirm what I suspect is true."

"Dammit! You're always slowing things down by double- and triple-checking things! No wonder Megatron picked Shockwave as his head scientist over you!"

"Shut up!" He scanned the results again. Finally he announced, "It's true! This rock's a treasure trove of Energon!"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Not yet."

The other one rolled his optics. "What the...Not...yet? Now what's the delay?"

The scientist pushed away from his console and glared at his partner. "OK, genius, you tell me. Where should we land?"

He looked back with a blank stare. "Uh, well, first, thanks for acknowledging my brilliance! Um…" He tapped a digit on his chin and looked at a map of the planet on the overhead display. Finally, with a triumphant voice, he announced: "Here!"

The scientist chuckled. "Riiight," he said mockingly. "Let's go and land...IN THE FREAKING OCEAN!"

"Well...maybe there's Energon...at the bottom?"

"Good idea...NOT!" Calming himself back down, he continued slowly, "If you let me study the scans, I will find the best landing site - on solid ground! That sound good to you?"

"Alright, alright, fine. Just...don't take so damned long!" And walked to another area of the ship.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, after studying the planet's charts and comparing them to additional scan readouts, he decided on a landing site in the northern hemisphere. Descending down below the clouds, the two spotted a wide open field just beside a thick jungle. Landing near the edge, they got out of the ship and the scientist checked his portable sensor.<p>

"Alright, where's the best vein located?" His companion asked.

"The topographical display shows a nearby cave, not far inside this jungle."

"Makes sense it'd be in a cave. Let's go!"

Working their way through the thick brush, their audio receptors suddenly picked up motion in the distance. "Local organic life. Won't be hard to deal with," said the scientist.

"Good. I need some target practice," said the impatient one, taking out his blaster.

Stepping through the bush, they suddenly came upon...a trail?

"What is this? Sentient life forms? Who's on this planet?"

"Oh, for cryin'...you're not gonna waste time studyin' this now, are you?"

Suddenly, the scientist was hit with powerful stings on his shoulder! He dropped his portable sensor and fell to his knees in agony!

"I'm hit! Damn, that hurt!"

A buzzing voice came from somewhere in the heavy growth. "Intruuderrrrzzzzzz!"

The other Decepticon fired his blaster in the direction of the voice. "Take that!" But all he heard for his efforts was a loud, low droning sound that started to ascend up, until it could be heard above the trees, circling the two of them, like a huge flying creature. Then came a voice, mocking them. "Sssstupid retro rats! How slowly he fires hizzz weaponsss! You think you can hit Wassspinnatorrr? You DARE to attack meeee? I killl youuu!"

Terrified, the Decepticon began firing wildly in all directions, but failed to make any hits on this hidden, circling tormentor.

It gave out a raspy, mocking laugh. "Timezz up! You failll! My turn!" And this time the other one was likewise hit with a painful sting! Falling to his knees, he grabbed his shoulder.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I told youuuu. I am Wassspinnatorrr!" And the robotic wasp landed in front of the two of them and transformed into bipedal mode. He towered above the Decepticons, a green and yellow wasp-bot with purple wings.

Recovering from his wound, he got back up. "You think I'll go without a fight?"

"Ooh! Blue bot wanna fight? Good!" And Waspinator let loose with a powerful right upper-cut, that sent the Decepticon...nowhere! His fist swung at thin air!

"Whaa…?" Waspinator turned around to look, and suddenly got a fistful between the optics, sending him backwards to the ground!

"That's for you, ugly!"

"Oww! So! Big blue bot's got skilllzz - can disappear?"

"Yeah! Wanna try to hit me again...tunnel drone?" He taunted Waspinator to keep him distracted, after glancing over at his partner, who had taken out his blaster and was getting ready to shoot the insect bot in the back.

"Wasspinnator not just have stingzz! Wasspinnator got moves! Get ready, blue bot!"

"Go recycle yourself!" He gestured with his servos, "I ain't movin! C'mon, give me your best shot...green pigbot!"

"That's it, you," thought the scientist, "I'll study your body in my lab, as he readied his blaster, when suddenly, a webbing shot down from above and grabbed his arm, pulling it up. "What the…?" He looked up, only to get another shot of webbing right in his face, blinding him.

"Huh?" Said the other, who received the same shot in his face. "Unghhhh! What is this stuff?" He yelled, trying to pull it off.

"Haaaaaa!" Yelled Waspinator, landing a punch right in his gut, "can't disappear now, can yoooou?" His opponent flew backwards, slamming into a tree.

"My, you're a big one," said a sultry female voice descending from high above. "Good, powerful arms; like your chest, too!"

Waspinator picked the scientist up and threw him against another tree, when, still blinded by the webbing, both bots heard rapid whirls as they got tightly pinned with strong threads from shoulder to pedes.

"Now, innndruuderzz, you die!" said Waspinator.

"Waspinator, sweetie? I think you've had enough fun with our guests," said the female voice. "Let's not get rid of them just yet, mmkay? Especially this big one - I like the cut of his jib!" She said in a wily female giggle. They both struggled, but were unable to break out of the strong, silky threads.

Coming up closer, she ripped off the webbing from the big blue one's face. He shook his head and saw the other occupant of this planet for the first time - an Autobot-sized, blue, black, and golden spider! She then transformed into a fembot with the same coloration and an insectoid abdomen in the back. She wore a helmet, and coming up from behind her shoulder blades, facing forward, were two large stingers.

He stared at her in utter confusion. "Airachnid?"

"Who?" asked the spider bot. She went over to the scientist and removed the webbing from his face as well. He stared at her in utter confusion. She returned to the big one.

"I thought you were Airachnid," said the first bot.

"No idea who that is, big boy," she responded in a sultry voice, stroking the back of her digits on his cheek. He jerked his helm away. "Hey!" she laughed at his rejection of her advances, "It's been a while! So who's this Airachnid?"

"Another spider bot. I thought you were she."

"Another spider bot! Well! Nice to know I have a sister around these parts. But sorry to disappoint you. Name's Blackarachnia. Now, tell me. Who are you two, and what are you doing here?"

"My name's Skywarp. We're Decepticons - like you, I see. And your partner over there," he said, noticing Waspinator's insignia.

"That's right," she responded. "And who's your buddy?"

"Thundercracker," he replied.

"What brings you to these parts?" she asked.

"We were sent on a scouting mission by Megatron to find planets with Energon deposits," Thundercracker replied. "Been out here in this remote sector of the galaxy for 10 solar cycles now. Not the most exciting mission. There's a lot more interesting things I can be doing, that's for damn sure."

"Oh? Do tell!" She crossed her arms and cocked her head.

"He's a scientist, with dreams of being Megatron's head geek, but Shockwave got the job instead," sneered Skywarp.

"Shut up, you!" Spat Thundercracker.

"Hey, it's true! You probably would have gotten the job if you weren't such a damned slug at getting things done!"

"Boys! Boys!" scolded Blackarachnia, "Behave, or I'll leave you here. My webbing doesn't wear out."

Thundercracker sighed. "Anyway, my scans finally indicated this planet's literally oozing Energon."

"That it is!" she replied.

"So? What's the story with you and junior over there?" He asked, looking at the wasp bot.

Blackarachnia chuckled. "Waspinator was an Autobot unjustly convicted of a crime he didn't commit. I...helped him out." She casually waved her sharply-digited servo in his direction.

"Him? An Autobot wasp?" The scientist looked incredulous.

"Hey, a Decepticon spider?" She shot back.

"Fair enough. So, I guess you two are, what, Technorganics?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"How'd you wind up here?"

"Oh! Uh." She thought about how to explain.

"Blackarachnia blew us up!" yelled Waspinator.

"Now, now, I didn't blow us up. I shielded both of us with my webbing!" She spat back at Waspinator. Turning back to Thundercracker, she continued, "My lab had a bit of a...malfunction."

"Lab? So you're a scientist."

"Oh yes! I did my best to build one here, but parts are very hard to come by. I was able to fashion an Energon processing factory. It's what's kept Waspinator and me alive all this time."

"So, where's your blown-up lab?"

"Back on Earth. When we got into my webbing, we were protected from the explosion, but then we got transported here - wherever 'here' is. I studied the star charts, but I don't recognize these constellations."

"That's because you're in an uncharted region of the galaxy," he explained. "That little blast of yours threw you millions of light years away from Earth."

"Hmm. Interesting! The blast may have created a temporary worm hole. I'll have to work on that. So, where's Megatron?"

"Back on the Nemesis."

"Well, good," and she ripped the webbing off of the two. "You wouldn't mind taking my friend and me to him, would you? We've been marooned on this planet way too long."

"How about showing us the Energon vein first?" said Skywarp.

"Oh, that," she laughed. "There's plenty here. Follow me." And she led the Decepticons, with Waspinator in tow, to the cave where her Energon-processing factory was located. "The vein's back here," she said, and took them to the largest one.

Thundercracker took out his portable device. It registered Energon levels off the charts. "Nice! Let me do some analysis."

Skywarp groaned. "Dammit! Here we go again!" He turned to Blackarachnia. "You wanna know why he never got the top scientist job? He's always takin' his time, analyizin' and studyin', and…"

Blackarachnia put a servo over his mouth and spoke soothingly. "It's OK, sweetie," she smiled, "let the nice scientist bot do his work. I have an idea! Why don't you let Waspinator show you some of the local organic life? You two can go get in some target practice." She turned to her green partner. "Wasp, dearie? Show Skywarp your hobby, m'kay?"

Waspinator's optics lit up! He motioned to Skywarp. "Come! Come! We go shooting!" And they left the cave. Blackarachnia turned to Thundercracker. "I see you have similar problems with impatient partners," she chuckled. "Now, follow me; my lab is down here." And she brought him further into the cave.

* * *

><p>Alright, gather up your things, and let's head on back to the Nemesis," said Thundercracker. And with sufficient Energon supplies, the four boarded the Decepticon ship for a triumphant return trip.<p>

* * *

><p>Reporting back, Thundercracker and Skywarp brought Blackarachnia and Waspinator to the Throne Room door.<p>

"Wait here, and he'll call for you," Thundercracker said.

"So, what news do you have for me?" asked the Decepticon leader.

"Lord Megatron, we've uncovered huge Energon deposits on a distant planet. But that's not all. We also found two Decepticons marooned there!"

"Marooned in that system? My lord, I don't recall ever sending anyone there," said Starscream.

"Nor I, Starscream. Bring them forward." And the two TFA Decepticons entered. Blackarachnia was in for a shock!

"Lord Megatron?" She asked.

"That is correct. However, I don't recall ever meeting you before. What is your name?"

"Blackarachnia. And forgive me, my lord, but the Megatron I know is very different."

"Oh?"

"My companion and I were involved in a transwarp energy explosion. I was able to wrap ourselves in my webbing, but the explosion took us away from my laboratory on Earth to that distant planet where Thundercracker and Skywarp found us. I suspect that the explosion created a temporary transwarp wormhole."

"Interesting. Shockwave, have you any thoughts about this?"

"It is very possible, my lord. Transwarp energy has the capability of creating a temporary space bridge."

"I could have told you that, Megatron," griped Thundercracker to himself.

"But that leaves this question of another Megatron. Tell me, Blackarachnia, you said your laboratory was on Earth. Yet I am the only Decepticon leader near this blue organic planet. How can that be?"

"If I may, my liege," said Shockwave. "I recall the Technorganic Sari indicating that she was from an alternate dimension."

"Wait! Sari? I know a Sari!" said Blackarachnia. "She was this little brat that had an AllSpark key and hung around the Autobots!"

"Is that so? Soundwave, show Blackarachnia a picture of this Sari that we know," commanded Megatron, "her human half." And the Intelligence Officer displayed a picture of her in "human" mode.

She stared at the image and her optics opened wide. "That's her!" She pointed. "Only older now. I'd recognize those stupid red pigtails anywhere." She turned back to the Decepticon leader with a quizzical look. "She's a Technorganic?"

"A very meddlesome one," he responded, then stroked his chin in thought.

"So it may be true!" he continued. "Your transwarp explosion didn't just carry you far from Earth, it carried you into an alternate dimension - ours!"

"Blackarachnia, you speak of having a laboratory. Are you a scientist?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Hmm. Perhaps you and Shockwave can work on studying this transwarp wormhole. I would be interested in finding out if one could be artificially created."

"Lord Megatron, if I may," said Shockwave, "I have completed my work on the Technorganics, and am nearing completion of the Predacons. Logic dictates that my attention would be best devoted to hatching them first."

"Ah, good point, Shockwave. Thundercracker!"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Since you have returned, and have succeeded in locating that planet as well as bringing us these two new Decepticons, perhaps you can work with Blackarachnia."

His optics lit up! "At once, my liege!"

"And who is this other bot? What is your name?" Megatron asked.

"I am Wassspinatorrr, Lord Megatron!"

"Interesting. Can you fight?"

"Yesss, my liege! I fight! I fight good!"

"He is an excellent warrior with good battle mods, my lord; Waspinator gave me a run for my money on that planet," said Skywarp.

"Excellent! Skywarp! Work with our new member; he may prove to be a valuable asset in our future plans."

"Yes, lord Megatron." And the four left the throne room.

"Future plans?" Blackarachnia asked Thundercracker.

"Beats me. I just got back after 10 solar cycles. We'll find out soon enough."

* * *

><p>"Optimus Prime, I hope you have good tidings." the voice of the President sounded through the comm vid. He and the JCS were talking with him through a secure link.<p>

"Unfortunately, Mr. President, that is not the case. The Skystrikers have retrieved Decepticon intelligence that only confirms my theory." Prime's grave response made all the humans nervous. He had previously alerted them of his suspicions about a possible Decepticon all-out attack.

"What is this Intel?" General Rogers inquired.

"It mostly concerns the 5 new Technorganics - known as TechnoCons - that have joined the Decepticon ranks. They were originally five troubled Human children that the Decepticons deemed as potential recruits. Special Agent Fowler sent you their dossiers."

Indeed, they had read the information about Frank and the others. It was slightly disturbing to know that some of their own, especially such young ones, could so readily turn against their kind.

"As we learned from our...experience with the Decepticon Kālī," General Bryce commented. "the only thing that can stop a Technorganic, barring a nuke, is another Technorganic. But the Skystrikers have only two."

"While that is true, General, the Skystrikers have something the Decepticons lack, and that is a Technorganic who is a full Cyber-Ninja," said Optimus. "None of the Decepticon Technorganics can match her powers or her skills. In addition, she is training the other Technorganic in the Cyber-Ninja arts, and he shows great promise."

"Is it your opinion that two Technorganic Cyber-Ninjas - one in training - can take on five Decepticon Technorganics?" the General asked skeptically.

"Perhaps, but there are other reinforcements that I can call on. I have met with my counterpart from the other dimension. He is bringing Autobot warriors to assist us, including Autobot Cyber-Ninjas."

"Nonetheless, there is more than just the TechnoCons for which we must gird ourselves. Besides the confirmation that Shockwave is spawning more Predacons, the Skystrikers retrieved another piece of information. Just one sentence: 'Awaken the Sleepers'."

"The Sleepers?" the President quirked an eyebrow for explanation.

"During the time that Megatron was in a comatose state, his Commander Starscream attempted to gather one Decepticon warrior to his side. The warrior's name was Skyquake, and eons ago, he had been sent to Earth in stasis. But he was not the only one. Megatron had ordered a handful of his most loyal soldiers to be dispatched to your planet to guard its Energon deposits. I hypothesize that Megatron now intends to awaken these sleeping warriors for the coming battle. Unfortunately, no information about the location of these slumbering soldiers was found."

"So we can't make a preemptive maneuver." General Rogers groaned. "Until the Decepticons make their move, all we can do is wait. Can't the Skystrikers make another attempt to hack into the Decepticon's battle plans?"

"Even if such an attempt was possible, Megatron likely is keeping the battle schedule away from any means that can be spied on. He is well aware that on several previous occasions we have infiltrated his warship. With so much at stake, the Decepticons will make sure that nothing is left to chance. All I advise is that we do the same." Optimus spoke heavily. He had practically just told them that thousands if not millions of people will die in a future attack and they could only prepare for it, not avoid it.

* * *

><p>"Awaken warrior, and serve your Lord and Master." Megatron bellowed as the light touched the chassis of the awakening Decepticon. When the stasis vault was completely opened, a lone red optic peeked into the light. This warrior was enormous, with big arms and simple but huge fists. The Cyclops flier immediately bowed down to the imposing figure of the Decepticon leader.<p>

"Almighty Lord Megatron, I live to serve you!" Lugnut worshipped. "Life, strength and victory to you and your immortal name, Master!"

**The first of The Sleepers has been awakened! War is imminent!**

**Again, another cooperative effort with TheSealer!**

**(and thanks to saberstorm for finding a plot hole with Blackarachnia! [she never knew that Sari was a Technorganic; I've since fixed that in the story])**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Occurs some time after the previous chapter. Battle preparations are underway.**

"Bridge ready at this end, Sandstorm," said Raf.

"Roger, Raf," replied the transport bot, from the vid connection on TFA Farside Beacon One, "three bots to transport." Standing by with Raf at the new transport hub deep inside Area 51 was Captain Sari.

The tunnel rings glowed blue, yellow and green. Three vehicles drove out: a small yellow coupe, a white and red jet emergency vehicle, and a green transport truck. Arriving, the Autobots transformed into bipedal mode.

"Welcome to Area 51," said the Skystriker Captain - with a special grin for the yellow bot.

"Hey, Sar! Er, Captain Sari," TFA Bumblebee corrected himself.

"Hey, Bee!" She smiled. "Thanks for coming.

"Oh! Uh, yeah, Captain Sari!" The big green bot saluted.

Sari returned the salute and chuckled, "you don't have to salute, Bulky."

The third bot held out a servo. "Glad to be here, Captain."

Sari shook servos. "Appreciate your assistance, Minerva!"

Bumblebee looked around the hub. "Wow! Amazing transport nexus you've got here, Raf!"

"Thanks! It was a cooperative effort between Unit:E, the Pentagon, and the Skystrikers. Ratchet - our Ratchet - and I did the final hook-up and wiring on the one working tunnel."

"Where are we, eh?" asked Minerva.

"About 150 meters underground, in Area 51 in Nevada," said Sari. The DOD reserved this entire area for the incoming Autobots from our dimension."

"Let me show you around," she continued, "while Raf works with Sandstorm. This level of the complex is equipped with rooms for 50 bots, plus a fully functional sick bay. Ratchet and Red Alert saw to it that you would have all the medical equipment you'd need, Minerva."

"Perfect!" the red medic replied. They arrived at her medical unit.

"This is excellent, Captain, thanks!" Remarked Minerva.

"Glad you're pleased. We wanted to make sure it was fully equipped. Greenlight will be arriving shortly to assist as your nurse bot."

"Beauty! I'll look around and familiarize myself with the sick bay, eh?" And the three left Minerva at her new medical unit.

"How big is this place?" Asked Bulkhead.

"One kilometer long, and 3/4ths of a kilometer wide," Sari responded. "It was originally meant to store top-secret experimental aircraft and weapons."

"Pretty cool!" Remarked Bee.

"The transport nexus will have 5 tunnels when it's completed. Construction bots are arriving tomorrow from Cybertron to do the basic construction on the other four tunnels."

"Bulky, you'll be in charge of supervising them in finishing the wiring and the console."

"Will do, Sari!"

"And Moon Base One has transported down sufficient Energon supplies. The storage area is over to your right," she pointed.

Next to the Energon storage area was a bot - sized office.

"Bee, with your experience managing Outpost Omega One, you can help by keeping things running smoothly around here, until the time comes when we need to respond to Megatron's attack. We've equipped this office for you."

"Sounds good, Sar!"

Raf's voice came over the PA. "Captain? Four more bots arriving from your dimension."

"OK, guys, let me go greet our new arrivals." And she flew up to give Bulkhead a hug and Bee a kiss, then headed back to the nexus.

Bulkhead smiled. "The Three Amigos are back!"

"Yeah, but wish it were under better circumstances, big guy," sighed Bumblebee.

* * *

><p>The four vehicles transformed into bipedal mode just as Sari arrived.<p>

"Greetings, Captain," smiled Jazz. With him were Springer, Dai Atlas, and Roadhandler.

"Thank you for coming, brothers," Sari replied, bowing to the Cyber-Ninjas.

* * *

><p>The tourists aboard the pleasure boat were rounding the southern edge of Manhattan island. "Folks, to your right you'll see the Statue of Liberty," said the tour guide."<p>

"This is wonderful, Frank!" said the tourist to her husband, squeezing his arm.

"I've always wanted to come visit New York," he replied.

"A perfect 40th anniversary!" she smiled, kissing him.

"Hey! What's that in the sky?" Yelled one of the other tourists, pointing to a circular vortex forming up above to the west. It quickly grew larger, then four flying figures came out, heading north.

"Dragons? With people riding them?"

"Huh. Probably something to do with that French circus group," said another.

"Here comes someone else! On a surfboard!"

"Oooh! The Silver Surfer!" Everyone clapped! The surfer heard the clapping and came down toward the boat.

"Hey! Wassup?" He yelled at the group on the boat as he casually circled around it.

"Cool board, man!" Called out one of the passengers.

"Cha! Thanks! I…"

"Scott! Where are you?" Came JoAnne in on his comm.

"I'm by this boat here, talking to some peeps!"

"Yeah? Well, get with the plan! You'd better be beside me ASAP!"

"OK," he sighed.

"And Scott?"

"Uh huh."

"Sink the boat."

"What?"

"You heard me! Now!"

"Aw, man!" And he turned to the cheering crowd. "Sorry, dudes!" And flying around the side of the boat, he used his acid digits to scratch and melt the hull, causing it to sink in the river. As he flew away, he heard their screams.

* * *

><p>"About time you joined us," teased JoAnne, riding Skylinx.<p>

"So, what's the plan?" Scott asked.

"JoAnne, Scott and Skylinx head over to Queens," said Skysword. "Osgood, you and Adam ride Darksteel and Lazerback over to Wall Street. Ripclaw and I are going to Gracie Mansion. You've got Soundwave's city maps and data pulled up in your processors?"

"Yes," they replied.

"Aim for the highest-value targets. You know the drill: terrorize and destroy. Go!"

* * *

><p>Wall Street, the financial district of New York, had witnessed a handful of unpleasant historic events. Such as the Crash of 1929, Black Tuesday and the economic consequences of the September 11 attacks. But today it would experience a much greater wound.<p>

Business people and passersby ceased in their tasks to look up in awe, then dread and finally panic. Two giant metallic draconic creatures and their humanoid metallic riders were here to unleashed mayhem.

"You ready, Lazerback?" Darksteel chuckled growly.

"Of course." Lazerback retorted drily. The two Predacons expelled a joint torrent of fire all over the street. It left a trail of molten concrete and metal, and ash that used to be flesh. People not affected ran away screaming for their lives.

"Hell yeah! Now this is what I call fun!" Adam laughed. Then he looked sourly to Osgood "But now Mr. Patience will tell us to be restrained and crap."

"On the contrary, _Mr. Patience_ here says you and Darksteel can be as much of a berserk maniac as you want." Osgood retorted the same way Lazerback had.

"For real? You always bugged me that I had to wait and think before attackin'."

"Yes. In a fight. But this is terrorism; completely different. So go ahead and indulge yourself."

Both Adam and Darksteel roared in joy and flew off to wreck havoc at their leisure.

"Those two are of the same kind." Lazerback muttered derisively. Unlike the other Predacons, Lazerback was more inclined to ponder and think before leaping. Shockwave considered him a great improvement over Predaking's total savagery. "Now, about a high value target."

"The Stock Exchange." Osgood said. "The people in there are so deep in their work they probably won't even realize they're under attack – until it's too late."

"Then let's give them a wakeup call." Lazerback smirked viciously. Thoughtful as he was, Lazerback still enjoyed a good carnage scene.

The Predacon flew to the Stock Exchange and unleashed a firestorm, incinerating anyone inside unfortunate enough to be too close to the walls. Osgood flew on his own, firing red energy orbs at the base structure of the building, making it crumble even more. The Stock Exchange building fell apart, burying those still inside.

"Those orbs are quite effective. I wouldn't mind having them as a weapon." Lazerback said casually as they continued on to the Bank of New York.

"They're more dangerous than they seem, Lazerback. Shockwave told me they have a strange effect that he's still trying to study." Osgood answered in the same tone. To be having such a casual conversation while unleashing such monstrous hell upon hundreds of innocent civilians was almost surrealistic.

"Oh? What's that?"

"He told me that the first Decepticon Technorganic, Kālī, died because she ran straight into one of these orbs and was vaporized."

"So what? It's no more dangerous than superheated fire." for emphasis, the Predacon fired at the bank.

"No, Shockwave says there's more to it than that." Osgood was thoughtful. He had been studying Cybertronian technology ever since joining the Decepticons. "Based on his observations, he theorized that a fast moving object going against an orb opens an anomalous space-bridge."

"So this Kālī is somewhere else in the Universe?"

"No. This anomalous space-bridge is only 'half a doorway'. This is just a theory but, when a space-bridge opens, you automatically pass by an intermediary dimension. This dimension is in-between, in the blue and green space of the bridge. And it is in that dimension where Kālī is. In theory, of course."

"What if we open a bridge to get her back, somehow?" Lazerback suggested "We need all the help we can get in this attack."

"Shockwave says it's impossible. The half-opened bridge can't stay open for longer than a nanosecond. Besides, the nature of that dimension is theorized to have no time."

"No time?"

"Meaning that time doesn't run in there. Kālī was sent screaming with energy burning her, so if the theory is correct, she's still like that, in the in-between dimension. In eternal pain, unable to escape - or even die."

"Eternal suffering?" Lazerback asked. "Well it's just a theory, right?"

"Yes, of course." Osgood shrugged. "Just a theory."

* * *

><p>By this time Skysword and Ripclaw had landed on the front lawn of Gracie Mansion. NYPD SWAT teams were already out in full force, firing on the two. Ripclaw shot a blast of blazing fire on the front line of trucks, melting them and the officers inside, while Skysword took out more individual targets with his orbs.<p>

The Mayor's security detail was bringing him and his family out the rear door. He got on his secure phone in a conference call to the Governor and the President. "We're under attack on multiple fronts! Monsters and robotic humans with deadly weapons!"

"Dear God," thought the President, "It's begun."

"The National Guard is on its way," said the Governor.

"I'm afraid that may not be enough, Michael," said the President.

"Not enough? Well send in the military! I'm getting word that the financial district is gone!" replied the Mayor.

"I've patched in the JCS already, John," replied the President, "but we're also going to need help from others."

"Others? You mean other countries?" said the Governor.

"No. Other planets." There were a few seconds of silence on the communications line.

"What the hell are you talking about, Mr. President?" asked the Governor.

"This attack on New York City is alien in nature," he explained. "Our forces may not be enough. Do you remember the attack from Kālī?"

"Her again?!"

"No, not her, but the ones who sent her. We are calling on the same allies who defeated the monster Kālī."

"Well hurry!" said the Mayor. "My city is being destroyed!"

* * *

><p>"What the heck is that?" said passengers on the subway crossing the Queensboro Bridge, as it travelled west headed to Manhattan. They saw JoAnne riding Skylinx and Scott on his surfboard flying east into Queens. Everyone on the train crowded around the windows as the two TechnoCons sped by. Smart phones immediately started texting photos.<p>

"So what's the drill?" Scott asked JoAnne.

"You heard Skysword! High-value targets!"

"Nuthin' here but run-down apartments and el-cheapo stores," he grunted.

"Look ahead!" said Skylinx. "What's that?" He spied the Unisphere in Flushing Meadows Park.

"Good eyes, Skylinx!" said JoAnne. Looks to be about 10 miles away though. In the meantime, we can take out some of these elevated trains, eh?" she laughed. They descended down to the "El" subway trains speeding every which way. JoAnne snapped her whip on station platforms, causing them to burst into flames, while Scott scratched the sides of subway cars, melting the hulls.

"Damn! This is, I dunno, kinda, nasty," he remarked, listening to subway passengers' screams as they fell out of the collapsed cars, plummeting to their death onto the streets below.

"You got a problem, Scott? Because I'm sure Megatron will be glad to listen to your concerns," she teased.

"No, no problem," he replied meekly, remembering her description of the Decepticon leader crushing his body and feeding it to the Predacons.

"Good," she cooed, then turned angrily toward him. "Now get back to work!"

* * *

><p>The Mayor got an urgent call from the New York City Transit Police Chief. "Subway trains full of commuters are being destroyed in Long Island City!"<p>

"Dammit!" yelled the Mayor. "Mr. President, when will your alien friends get here?!"

Meanwhile on the Nemesis, Soundwave was relaying all of the secure phone conversations back to Megatron, as well as video from Laserbeak showing the TechnoCons' progress.

"Excellent!" the leader remarked. "Chaos has begun. Starscream! Are my sleepers ready?"

"Yes, my lord."

"We wait. Once the humans have dispatched their forces, and the Autobots have shown their faces, then, and only then, will we attack. Understood?"

"Perfectly, my liege."

* * *

><p>"Prime! It's begun!"<p>

"Where, Agent Fowler?"

"In New York City. Megatron has unleashed his TechnoCons and Predacons all around the metropolis, laying waste everywhere. Hundreds of innocent lives have already been lost."

"Then we must make haste and stop the threat before any more are lost."

* * *

><p>A ground bridge opened up near the remains of Gracie Mansion. The Skystrikers flew out and surveyed the damage. Skysword and Ripclaw landed in front of them. "About time you showed up!" He mocked, getting off the Predacon.<p>

Ripclaw rushed quickly to attack Jack again, whipping her tail forward, but Miko, still in "human" form, covered herself in Predacon skin and kicked Ripclaw's tail aside. "Get bent!" She yelled. Ripclaw let loose with a blast of fire at the Japanese girl, but Miko opened her mouth and returned a blast back. "Oh! So you're that half-Predacon!" mocked Ripclaw.

A yellow flash, and Miko transformed into her Predacon form. "Care to find out how much of a Predacon I am missy?" she hissed at the Decepticon and jumped on her, claws out. They tumbled around among the mansion ruins. Ripclaw tried grabbing Miko with her Siphon-Claw, but the Japanese girl smacked it aside with her own tail. She then grabbed Ripclaw by the neck and threw her hard against a brick wall. Jumping on top of the Decepticon Predacon, Miko opened her mouth and formed a huge fireball in her furnace, ready to deliver it onto Ripclaw's face. It was then that the Decepticon realized that, despite her slightly smaller size, Miko possessed the skills and physique of Predaking!

Frightened and confused, she looked up into Miko's optics. "Why do you fight the Predacons, sister? Why do you wear that Autobot insignia?"

"Because they're my friends! Why are you a slave to Shockwave?"

* * *

><p>While this was going on, Sari, Jack and Raf went after Skysword.<p>

"You ready for that second round, Jack?" The TechnoCon mocked. "Say, how's your Mom? She like the fact that we stole her humanity from her? I think some of her organs are still on Shockwave's floor. They're stinking up the place!"

_"Jack, ignore him,"_ Sari said to his Spark. _"He's trying to get you angry again."_

"_Yes, Sensei,"_ Jack replied. All three Technorganics ascended, Cyber-Ninjas and Decepticon glaring at each other, waiting to see who would make the first move.

Raf meanwhile stayed on the ground, moving rapidly yet surreptitiously until he was behind Skysword. Sari and Jack stayed in front. Raf knew that he had no Cyber-Ninja sense, and like a baseball pitcher having to deal with a base runner, would have difficulty paying attention in 360 degrees.

The TechnoCon was in a difficult spot; he knew that Raf was somewhere behind, but he couldn't take his concentration off of the Cyber-Ninjas. And Ripclaw was busy with Miko below.

"Stand down, Skysword!" Ordered Captain Sari. "You can't win."

He smiled. "Can't I?"

Suddenly, Miko's danger mod fired up. "Captain! More Cons approaching!" She said silently via her comm.

"That's your signal, Bulky," Sari relayed to the transport nexus at Area 51. And a tunnel opened up. Out came Jazz, Springer, Dai Atlas, and Roadhandler!

Skysword's optics opened wide! "Friends of yours, I take it," he said dryly, as Osgood and Adam arrived riding their Predacons.

"More than just friends," replied Sari, "brother Cyber-Ninjas."

Skysword's smirk disappeared, and turned into a scowl. "Lazerback! Darksteel! Help Ripclaw!" He yelled. The two Predacons roared and attacked Miko. "Pink and purple? What kind of stupid Predacon is pink and purple?" Mocked Darksteel, as he slashed the Autobot Predacon, knocking her off Ripclaw.

Though outnumbered, Miko was not giving up without a fight. She head - butted him back. "I like my colors, jerk!" She hissed. Still, the odds were heavily against her. The three did a pile-on, biting and slashing her, until...another bridge opened, and out came Grimlock and the Dinobots! They'd been summoned by Captain Sari.

"Dinobots! Help purple girl!" He commanded, and they all transformed into their alt modes. Slug charged at Darksteel, ramming him with his three horns, and picked him up, throwing the Predacon off of Miko. Swoop flew up and landed on the pile, picking up Lazerback by the wings, pinning them with his claws so he couldn't fly; he carried the Predacon high into the sky and shot hot streams of flames on his head. Grimlock chomped down on Ripclaw's tail, and would have crushed it, except she managed to strike him back with her Siphon-Claw, injecting him in the neck with her Mech - venom.

"Aaargh! Grimlock screamed, transformed into bipedal, and collapsed.

"Grimlock!" Yelled Miko, while Ripclaw laughed. "You're not much of a Predacon if you care for these primitive life forms."

Miko was furious! "I'll kill you!" She screamed.

"No, Miko!" Yelled Captain Sari. "Get Grimlock to Minerva!" Jazz picked him up and laid him on Miko's back, and the two got in a ground bridge to the Area 51 site.

Freed, Ripclaw opened her wings and prepared to attack, but was set upon by Sludge and Snarl. "You ain't goin' anywhere, sister!" She tried using her Siphon-Claw, but Sludge immediately stomped on it with his huge foot. "Nuh-uh! That tail's not doin' anythin'!"

That left the three TechnoCons to deal with the Cyber-Ninjas.

"Wha'cha gonna do, jerks?" Said Adam, you've only got two of ya who can fly!" All three hovered above the TFA Autobots. Sari and Jack hovered near, palms out toward them. Raf meanwhile had positioned himself a slight distance away, hiding behind a broken wall like a sniper, pointing his plasma gun at them.

"You do have us at a disadvantage, Adam," said Springer. "And you have that all-powerful energy hammer, while Norman here, has his electric staff."

"Don't call me Norman!" Yelled Osgood.

"Shut up!" spat Skysword.

"I heard your desire to advance in university was rejected, Norman. That's a shame. But then again, the Decepticons do have much lower standards. I guess you are Megatron's - what's the military expression for the lowest of the low - plebe?"

"_What's he doing, Sensei?"_ Asked Jack.

"_Springer is an experienced warrior, and is an expert at getting in the minds of the enemy - doing to them what Skysword was trying to do to you."_

"Don't call you Norman? Why? Isn't that your name? None of the universities wanted you, I hear. Are you a washout?" Springer continued. "Are you sure Megatron will give you a Decepticon name? What if he doesn't?"

"I'm better than you! I'm better than all of you!" Osgood spat back in fury.

"Osgood, stand down!" commanded Skysword, but the British TechnoCon was having none of it. "Piss off, Frank!" he yelled.

"Care to prove yourself - with me? I'm at a disadvantage, as you say. I can't fly like you. Or are you afraid I'll beat you and show you up as a loser?"

"Bugger off, you rat arsed plonker!" Cursed Osgood, and flew at Springer, electric staff crackling. Then, at the last moment, Springer did something unexpected! Unknown to Osgood, the Cyber-Ninja was equipped with jump-jet modifications, and he flew up and over the TechnoCon, landing behind him. Osgood slammed into the brick wall and crashed! Shocked, he looked up at Springer, now before him.

"That's the spirit, Norman! Springer yelled with a smile, and took out his light saber, holding it like a fencing sword. "Get up! En garde!"

Sari flew up to Skysword. "Your options are growing smaller by the nanoklik," she glared, "you are outnumbered."

"Screw you and your crew!" Yelled Adam, and charged at the Skystriker Captain, holding his energy hammer up high, ready to slam it down on her, when suddenly a plasma blast from behind struck it, sending the hammer flying up and out of his hands!

"What the f**k!" He cursed, then looked around to see where the shot came from and saw Raf in the distance. "I'll kill you!" he screamed, and flew towards the super soldier! But Raf was ready for him; the second Adam was near, Raf picked up a broken street light and swung it hard, hitting the TechnoCon across the helm, sending him careening into a nearby building, where he crashed through several walls before coming to a stop on a nearby street.

Sari turned again to the Decepticon leader. "Looks like you've lost control of your team, Skysword. What's your decision?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Queens, JoAnne, Skylinx and Scott had arrived at Flushing Meadows Park, when a ground bridge opened. Out stepped the two Primes, with several TFA and T:Prime Autobots.<p>

"TechnoCons, stand down!" Ordered T:Prime Optimus.

"Or what?" Mocked JoAnne from up in the air, "you Autobots gonna fly? I don't think so!"

TFA Optimus turned to his team and nodded.

"Ready, brother?" Said the blue TFA Autobot.

"You first, brother!" Replied the gold one, and Jetfire and Jetstorm took off, attacking the Decepticons.

While the flying twins took on JoAnne, the Primes and other Autobots dealt with Skylinx and the surfer. Hound turned, and out of the corner of his optic, caught Scott flying towards him at high-speed.

"You don't look so dangerous...so kiss this!" He fired both pistols but the TechnoCon was agile, dodging each blast. He sped past Hound like a bullet, scratching him with his acid digits.

"ARRGGHHH! I'm hit! I think it's acid!" Hound tried to regain his composure, ignoring the pain in his chassis.

"Not so dangerous, huh Santa?" Scott taunted cockily.

"Alright, I gotta hurt you now, you're just too disturbing to live!" and Hound fired his machine gun at him.

"Zoinks!" Scott made his retreat from the barrage.

"Hello, little red bot," said Jetstorm, coming behind JoAnne, "why running through sky? She scared of us, brother?"

"Go f***k yourself, creep!" She yelled back, and turned to shoot a blast of fire at the blue Autobot. He blew her fires away easily with a huge burst of wind that threw her off balance, almost knocking her out of the sky. "Whoa! What the hell?" she cursed, on course to slam into the ground until she righted herself. Getting back her bearings, she came back at the twins.

"Ah! Little bot has flames!" Commented Jetstorm.

"Ya! From wrist shooting!" said his twin, pointing to his servo.

"Is cute! Almost looking like yours, but smaller, yes?" Jetstorm replied.

"What?" Said JoAnne, her optics open wide.

"Ya! My flames bigger, massive bursts, making enemies dis of abled! Like so!" And Jetfire let loose with a huge burst at JoAnne that would have completely enveloped her, if she hadn't made a quick U-turn and sped away. "S**t!" She yelled.

Your flames big! But wind, blow enemy too, yes?" And they idly chatted for several minutes, then stopped, looking around.

"Where little red bot go?" Jetstorm asked.

"Don't know! Got hidey hole?" In fact, she had found refuge in one of the suburban developments, where she transformed into "human" mode and hid until the twins left.

* * *

><p>On the sidelines, stood a pair of emerald-green eyes studying the battle with intrigue and growing excitement. The two human-sized robots and the dragon were the bad guys. And the other metal titans, they must be the alien heroes he heard about on the news. The so-called Autobots.<p>

"This is gonna be great!"

* * *

><p>JoAnne spotted Skylinx flying by and spotted a middle-class apartment building. The three were highly outnumbered, so...they needed a distraction. A wicked plan formed in her processor. Transforming back into 'bot' mode, she flew onto her mount's back.<p>

"Skylinx, Scott, disengage and fire everything you have on that building!" she shouted.

"Barbecue time!" Skylinx flew from the Primes and Autobots and Scott came around. The Predacon's fire did most of the damage but the red orbs also exploded on contact. The building began to burn and collapse, with hundreds of civilians trapped inside.

"Are you Autobots gonna keep fighting us, or are you gonna save those helpless people?" she asked with a smirk.

"Twins, rescue the humans!" TFA Optimus ordered and Jetfire and Jetstorm went to the rescue. The two Primes and Hound remained fighting. The chances were against the Autobots, knowing that their fliers were out of the battle.

"Time to burn!" she smirked and readied a flame-thrower.

"Yo, metal heads!"

Both sides looked to the left to see an unexpected sight: a brown-haired, emerald-green eyed teenage boy running toward the Decepticons!

"Get out of here! It's too dangerous!" TFA Optimus shouted to the teen before he got himself killed.

"Look, a suicidal moron. It's feeding time, Skylinx." JoAnne proclaimed.

"You got that right. Your lizard breath is about to get a taste of butt-kicking!" The boy talked back with no fear. He jumped high in the air and shouted "It's HERO time!"

And to everyone's shock and awe, a green light enveloped him. When it died out, he'd been transformed into a Technorganic robot! Taking a chance at their surprise, the new Technorganic flew at high speed and delivered a punch into Skylinx's face.

Hound, who recovered from the surprise as did the other bots, looked with a hint of pride at the cocky new Technorganic.

"Facing three enemies at once. That's a bad idea. But I'm ALL about bad ideas! Let's rock!"

And the three bots joined in the battle with their new, unexpected ally. The bots dealt with Skylinx and Scott. Ben took on JoAnne in the air. This new Technorganic's chassis was mostly white with light green stripes above his visor, in the middle of his chest, beneath his knees and on his pedes. In overall shape, his bot mode resembled Jack's a little. Except his helmet and his four stabilizers on his back displayed like an 'X'. His optics were blue like Jack's and Sari's, despite the light when he transformed being green. His forehead had a small prong-like structure split in two.

JoAnne used her whip to attack him but the unknown Technorganic deployed a Skyboom shield in his left arm to protect himself. Next he transformed his right arm into a sword-like javelin much like that of Sentinel Prime. The teen fired up his pede boosters, intending to attack the TechnoCon with his javelin. But he wasn't counting on her shooting flames at him. Fortunately he used the Skyboom shield to protect himself.

"Wowa! When you're hot, you're hot." he commented.

"You! I don't know who you are, but you're fighting on the wrong side." JoAnne spoke calmly and extended him her servo. - "Ditch the Autobots and join us. Join the winning side."

"The winning side? Yeah right, how can you be the winners if you're getting your butts kicked by the end of the day?" he retorted with a grin.

JoAnne smirked malevolently: "Something you should know about me, rookie. I don't handle rejection well." - like lightning, JoAnne was upon him and delivered a torrent of punches and kicks in the teen's face and chest. She finished by grasping his pede and hurling him against a building. But the teen collected himself before hitting the building.

"Okay, that was some beat down, I'll give you that."

JoAnne deployed her whip and flew at him with murderous intent. The teen fired green orbs from both his hands which stopped JoAnne dead in her tracks. The last thing she wanted was to run into an energy orb and wind up like Kālī.

"Time to wrap this up." the teen created two more orbs, one on each servo, merging them together. The super-orb kept growing until it was the size of a small car, as he chanted. "HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA!"

He threw the giant orb at her but JoAnne dodged it with ease. However it did hit Skylinx who had been distracted with the Autobots. The Predacon didn't go down but that blast damaged him.

"Scrap!" JoAnne cursed. And to make matters worse, Jetstorm and Jetfire were back, having rescued all the surviving humans in the apartments. She was left with but one option "Retreat!"

Scot surfed away but JoAnne escorted Skylinx, who was having trouble flying.

"And that my friend, is how you save the day!" the unknown Technorganic boasted. Making sure all enemies were gone, T:Prime Optimus approached the teen Technorganic cautiously:

"We thank you for your aid in the battle, friend. Though an explanation should be delivered at a more propitious time, I must know: who are you?"

The Technorganic transformed only his head, the rest remained in bot mode. It was a strange thing; while his optics were blue, his human eyes were green. The other Autobots came near as well.

"Me? I'm your average super-hero, Ben Tennyson!" he gave a wide grin. "And you guys are the Autobots, right? I saw you on TV after that Kālī disaster."

"Your assumption is correct, Ben. I am Optimus Prime and these are my fellow Autobots." while Optimus was curious to carry on and obtain some answers, the battle had barely begun. And the TechnoCons would surely report to Megatron about this new development. "We must rejoin our allies in the battle. You should come with us for your own safety."

"Big O, didn't you see me kick that metal dragon-breath's butt just now? I can take care of them." that attitude reminded him of some other novice Autobots he had known, such as Smokescreen when he had first joined Team Prime.

"The Decepticons now know of your existence, Ben. And Megatron will stop at nothing to capture you. Neither side expected a new Technorganic to just appear out of nowhere." TFA Optimus explained patiently.

"Technorganic? That's what I am?"

"Yeah, but explanations can wait, kid." - Hound said. Both Primes gave the 'Transform and roll out' order and all Autobots transformed in their alt modes. While Ben marveled at the collection of robots turning into vehicles (Jetfire and Jetstorm transformed into their wedge-shaped Cybertronic jets), he transformed his head back into his bot helm and activated his plasma jets. Together they all traveled to Gracie Mansion.

"So you guys know what I am, huh?" as he flew beside T:Prime Optimus' truck.

"Yes. And in due time, we will both be able to have many questions answered."

**Another cooperative chapter written by yours truly FictionFan1024 and TheSealer!**

**War has begun, but Unit:E, the Skystrikers, and both dimensions' Autobots were prepared. Autobots from both dimensions are joining forces.**

**And there is apparently an ally from an unexpected corner – who knew!**

**Thanks to another artist, CheshireP, for the idea of this new, emerald-eyed Technorganic; no, this one doesn't have an Omnitrix, but our story's Ben Tennyson has much in common with that other one's bravery and personality (T:Prime Optimus may have correctly sized him up, thinking he reminds the Prime of a young Smokescreen). See CheshireP's excellent artwork for her depiction of this Technorganic Ben. Many questions need to be answered about Ben – stay tuned!**

**Much more to come in this battle!**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The battle against the TechnoCons and Predacons is underway! The Skystrikers and Autobots are defending New York City, with a newly-found ally.**

The TechnoCons and Predacons were engaged, out-numbered - and losing.

Sari and Jack battled Skysword. The Cyber-Ninja disciple, having practiced zazen as taught to him by his Sensei, didn't allow his anger to control him now. He was calm, collected, focused, and this made him all the more dangerous to the enemy. In addition, his Processor-Over-Matter was improved, and he was able to use it to deflect orbs shot his way by the TechnoCon. His Sensei held back to let him take control of the battle; a sense of pride in her Gakusei warmed her Spark.

"You are losing, Skysword," said Jack, waving left and right arm, pushing every orb away with ease.

"You're the loser, fry cook!" spat Skysword, and in a fit of frustration, flew at him with falchion swords drawn and out, ready to slash the young Cyber-Ninja. Jack remained motionless.

Sari watched, a little concerned.

"_Jack?"_

He responded back with one word. _"Metallikato"_.

Sari held back, but kept her P-O-M at the ready.

Seconds before Skysword attacked, Jack let out a loud yell! He raised his arms faster than the optic could see and brought forth his energy blades. Looking the Decepticon straight in the optics, he brought the blades down on the falchion swords and cut them off! Their purple glow dissipated and fell to the ground. Skysword screamed in pain! Jack then gave him a roundhouse kick to the helm, sending him flying back.

The Decepticon Technorganic recovered from the kick and looked with disbelief at the stumps where his swords had been; they were leaking Energon.

"Stand down, Skysword," said Jack.

"Not while I can still fight!" Skysword pulled out his hyperspace mallet.

"As you wish," replied Jack, and took a defensive stance.

"Got a surprise for you, Cyber Punks!" Thought Skysword, as he rushed toward Jack.

"Now, Adam!" He said in his comm. And from a distance, the red & white TechnoCon hurled a huge slab of concrete right where Sari and Jack were hovering. The intent was for the Decepticon leader to jet up at the last second and avoid getting hit.

What the two didn't count on, however, was Cyber-Ninja sense. The moment the slab would have made contact, Sari and Jack turned to give it Chōryūken kicks, which caused the concrete to shatter into hundreds of harmless shards. Skysword and Adam watched the shards splatter in the air, their faces in complete shock.

"Care to try another tactic, Skysword?" Asked Sari, turning back toward him.

* * *

><p>The Dinobots were fighting the Predacons tooth and nail. Their conflict was possibly the most terrifying and brutal.<p>

With Grimlock out of commission, it was up to the remaining four to fight Lazerback, Darksteel and Ripclaw. Lazerback managed to get out of Swoop's grip, and turned to attack him in the air. "Is that all you've got? Grab me and blast me? What did Shockwave replace your processor with, anyway? Spare parts from his dumpster?" He flew at Swoop, slashing him with his claws. The Dinobot turned to chase after him, firing his missiles at the Predacon. "Eat this, retro rat!" One missile made a hit, damaging Lazerback's tail. "Not bad for a spare parts processor, eh?" he laughed.

Slug meanwhile, was going after Darksteel. After getting thrown against the wall, the Predacon took to the sky. "Afraid to come down here and fight, coward?" yelled Slug. He transformed back into bipedal mode and fired his high-energy laser rifle again and again at the Predacon; it was all Darksteel could do to dodge the blasts. "C'mon, coward, I can do this all day!" he taunted. "I'm no coward, tunnel-drone!" yelled Darksteel, and charged down at the Dinobot, flames blasting from his mouth. "That's all I'm askin' for," thought Slug, "c'mon a little closer." As soon as Darksteel was within striking distance, Slug bent down to shield himself from the fiery blast, then took out his energy sword and jumping up, slashed the Decepticon across the chest, cutting into his armor! It wasn't enough to penetrate, but it was painful nonetheless. Darksteel landed on the ground, screaming from the cut. "I'll kill you!" he roared. Slug gestured at the wounded Predacon, palm up, digits waving, calling him to attack. "C'mon, I'm waitin' for ya!"

Sludge and Snarl kept after Ripclaw. The brontosaurus bot kept his huge pede on her tail, preventing the Predacon from using her Siphon-Claw. "Get off me, you stupid piece of vapor trash!" she yelled at him. "Shut yer yap!" yelled Snarl, "or I'll chew it off!" She blasted the stegosaurus bot in his face. He was forced to shut his optics. "Hot enough for you?" she mocked.

"Thanks for keeping her down guys, but that bitch is mine!" came a voice from their left. Sludge and Snarl turned to see Miko, back to the battle in Predacon form! They stepped aside just as the purple Predacon girl crashed into Ripclaw with a furious body slam that sent the two of them tumbling through several brick walls! They ended on the ground with Miko back on top, looking down at Ripclaw with ferocious intent. "That was for Grimlock!" she roared. She slashed the Decepticon's chest with her sharp claws, making her bleed Energon, then picked her up by the neck with her strong jaws and swung her like a whip, slamming her hard into a retaining wall.

Trying to defend herself, Ripclaw struck Miko again and again with her Siphon-Claw, in an attempt to use her Mech-venom, but the needle couldn't penetrate the thick plating. "That doesn't work on me! I've got Predaking's armor!" Miko roared in her face. Weakened and wounded, Ripclaw lay on the ground, as Miko climbed on top of her.

As before, she started to form a huge fireball in her furnace. Holding the Decepticon down forcefully, she told her coldly, "you are going to die." Ripclaw looked up with fear.

Watching this beat-down, Sludge and Snarl transformed into bipedal and ran to find Captain Sari. "Captain!" yelled Snarl. "Miko's back! I think she's gonna kill Ripclaw!"

"I think it's some kinda vendetta," added Sludge.

"No!" said Sari, and rushed to where Miko and Ripclaw were. "Miko!" she yelled, "Stand down!"

"But this piece of s**t brutally attacked Grimlock!" protested the Japanese girl.

"Autobots do not practice vengeance. Bulkhead wouldn't do it, would he?"

Reminded of the one Autobot she respected the most, Miko backed down. "No," she answered, lowering her fireball and releasing her grip. Staring coldly into Ripclaw's optics, she told her, "Get out of here."

"Vengeance may not be your practice, Autobot, but it is mine," replied Ripclaw. "We will meet again," and getting up painfully, flew away.

Miko flew toward the Skystriker leader. "I'm sorry, Captain," she said.

"That's all right," Sari replied. "You and I will keep tabs on Grimlock when we get back. Minerva is taking good care of him, I have no doubt."

* * *

><p>The remaining Autobots, Hound, Springer and the Primes were with Raf and Ben engaging JoAnne, Scott and Osgood. Springer was more tangled with Osgood, the young TechnoCon eager to land a devastating blow against the veteran Autobot - and failing.<p>

"Your arrogance is your weakness, Norman. You think yourself superior only based on your high intelligence. But that is also your greatest fault. It's quite pathetic when you look at it."

"SHUT UP!" Osgood bellowed, firing orb after orb at Springer, each of which he masterfully struck down with his light saber.

Meanwhile Ben was doing very well against his enemies. He was quite skilled with his javelin, using it to slap away many of JoAnne's energy whip snaps, and pointing it at Scott, he prevented the surfer from getting near him with his acid digits.

Once, he landed a jab right on JoAnne's thigh, piercing the armor. "Ow!" She yelled, "you'll pay for that!"

"Give it your best shot, sweetheart!" He yelled back.

"Sweetheart?! SWEETHEART?!" She screamed. She flew at him, arms down, huge jets of red-hot flames coming from her wrists that melted cars below.

"Cha!" laughed Scott, "you're in for it now, dude!"

Of all the TechnoCons, JoAnne seemed to be the most inclined to kill Ben.

"_Guess she really doesn't take rejection well."_ - the young Technorganic thought, flying away from her fury. She raised her arm to shoot a huge orb. Ben fired his own orb that collided with hers; the resulting orb contact caused a huge explosion that shattered windows and set off car alarms for several neighborhood blocks.

"Whoa ho ho! Awesome! Totally awesome!" yelled Scott.

"You should have taken my offering, twerp!"

"HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA!" - Ben began making another super-orb move.

"Crap!" moaned JoAnne, "here we go again!" and flew away yelling to Scott, "Incoming!"

"Don't hafta tell me twice!" yelled the surfer, and sped away.

Hound watched this, and just shook his head. "Pathetic."

* * *

><p>Megatron and Starscream watched this Decepticon debacle on Soundwave's monitor. "My Lord! Shall we send reinforcements? They are losing!"<p>

"On the contrary, Starscream, they are doing quite well, quite well indeed," said the Decepticon leader with a smile.

His Lieutenant sputtered, "Uh...pardon? Forgive me, but...I'm not quite following."

"That is because you never competed in the deathmatches on Kaon. Tell me, Starscream. What is the prime directive in gladiatorial combat?"

"Er, uh, defeating your opponent?" he asked meekly.

"WRONG!" he glowered down at the cowering Starscream. "The prime directive in winning a deathmatch is to cause you opponent to unwittingly draw out his strongest hand. That way, you leave him defenseless. Then, you kill him."

"So, our Technorganics are serving the purpose of drawing out every Autobot. I see!"

"They have served their purpose. We have seen the enemy's hand. Call the Technorganics back."

"And Starscream, I wish to have a word with them, after they've arrived."

* * *

><p>Skysword received a comm from his commander. "Cease your battle! Call out a retreat and return to the ship!"<p>

"Retreat? But we can continue to…"

"Are you questioning our orders? Do as I say!"

"Yes, Commander."

"Retreat!" He yelled at those fighting, as a bridge opened next to him.

* * *

><p>Ben watched the Decepticon bridge open, and yelled at the retreating TechnoCons and Predacons. "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" JoAnne, still helping Skylinx who had been injured by his minicar-sized orb, turned to glare at him. "You're dead, scumbag!" she thought to herself, "I will see to that personally."<p>

"Ben, we do not mock our opponents in retreat," chided T:Prime Optimus, "they will be back."

"I like your fightin' style there, little buddy, but Prime's right," said Hound. "Besides, you've likely got a price on your head for sure once Megatron learns about ya."

"I know, but come on! You guys have seen me in action. I'm the best Ben in town. I've kicked so much bad guy butt, my feet hurt!"

Sari approached the bragging young Technorganic. "Ben, come with me."

His optics lit up! "Sure thing, beautiful!"

She ignored that and got on her comm. "Bulkhead, bridge us back."

"Where are we going?" Ben asked her.

"A safe place for Autobots - and you."

The ground bridge opened up, and everyone entered. Ben followed close beside Sari with a goofy grin on his face. Captain Sari just rolled her optics and chuckled to herself.

Entering the transport nexus, Ben looked around. "Whoa! This is your headquarters?! Awesome! I'll definitely wanna chill out here a lot!" He flew up to Bulkhead's helm and "saluted". "Wassup, big guy?" he smiled.

The TFA transport specialist looked curiously at the new bot and scratched his helm. "Uh, Sari, who is this?"

"He's a new Technorganic we found in New York," she explained, "I'm talking him to Minerva for an examination."

Ben got a worried look on his face. "What?! Examination? Uh, I'm not too good at taking tests."

"No, not that kind," she laughed. "Minerva is a medical bot. She will give you a Cybertronian examination."

He landed back next to her. "Cyber-whoonian?"

"Cybertronian. The bots here are from the planet Cybertron," she explained. "We want Minerva to examine you to see whether or not you are Cybertronian - I'm assuming you don't know?"

"I have no idea, babe."

Sari tilted her helm and looked him straight in the optics. "Uh, Ben? I'm flattered that you find me attractive, and this being the very first time you've met a Technorganic fembot that's not trying to kill you it's understandable, but you can address me as either 'Sari' or 'Captain Sari', which is my proper title."

Ben gulped, "um, OK. No, I don't know whether or not I'm Cybertronian - Sari."

"That's fine," she smiled, "after you're done with Minerva, we'll sit down and talk with the two Primes."

As the two were leaving the transport nexus, Bulkhead smiled. "Wait 'til ya meet Bumblebee, Ben!"

They entered sick bay, where they saw Greenlight watching over Grimlock. "How is he?" Captain Sari asked.

"Doing well, Captain," the nurse bot responded. "That Predacon injected him with quite a large amount of Mech-venom; but he's a tough bot," she smiled.

Sari flew up to his side and put a caring servo on his helm. "How are you, feeling?"

"Grimlock better, little girl bot," he smiled, "thanks. Purple girl was by before. Glad she's OK."

She patted his shoulder. "You rest up."

Returning to Ben's side, he jerked a thumb at Grimlock and asked her, "how come he talks funny?"

Turning to him angrily, she put her index digit on his chest and responded, "Grimlock is a brave soldier, Ben, don't you forget that. His processor - his Cybertronian mind - and his vocorder - his means of speaking - were severely damaged a long time ago by the enemy. Are you familiar with the term 'wounded warrior'?"

Intimidated by her strict response, he backed down. "Y-y-yes."

She pointed back to the injured Dinobot. "Well he's one of them, and I suggest you show some respect!"

Ben lowered his helm. "I'm sorry, Captain."

"Well alright then. Let's go see Minerva."

They entered the back area, where the medic was adjusting some equipment. She turned to the two. "Well, greetings, there, Captain! Who's this?"

"Incredible as it may seem, we actually came across an unknown Technorganic in New York City. This is Ben Tennyson. The Primes and I would like for him to be examined."

"Well! Hey, Ben! Nice to meet ya! Hop on up to my examination table here and let's have a look at 'cha, eh?"

"This isn't gonna hurt, is it?" He asked warily.

Minerva laughed. "Naw, not unless ya think a green light hurts! C'mon up!" And Ben hopped up and lay down. A green light covered his body, and two bright laser-like beams crossed over him, intersecting back and forth several times, going slower and slower with each pass until they finally stopped. Several three-dimensional models of various parts of Ben's body appeared on large monitors, and a great deal of data began scrolling down others.

"Hmm. Interesting," said Minerva. "Well, you definitely are Cybertronian, Ben, and a Technorganic at that. How'd you wind up in New York?"

"I live there," he answered, sitting up.

"All by yourself?"

"No, with my parents. They were the first to leave when the attack happened. I made sure they were safe."

"I'm glad, but don't they know what you are?" Sari asked.

"Nope." Ben shook his helm. "Never told them. Or else they might ground me forever. Most of the time I come home late at night. Crooks usually like to stay up late."

"Crooks? What crooks?" The Captain questioned.

"The crooks I fight. I'm a crime fighter! Ben Tennyson, resident hero at your service!"

"You're a vigilante?"

"What's that?"

"Someone who takes the law into their own hands."

"Not exactly, no. I don't dispense justice on my own. I...help the cops. Like, if someone's robbing a store, I'll slow 'em down so the police can catch them."

"Slow them down, how?" Sari wanted to learn a little bit more about this new Technorganic, and his motivations - especially if he used excessive force against humans, whether they be good or bad.

"I'll throw something in their way to trip them up, like a trash can, or if they're in a car, use my orb to take out a tire."

"You've never seriously hurt anyone, have you?"

"Me? No! I don't wanna be a bad guy! Sometimes the crook attacks me, and I defend myself, but I'll never hit him; I could break his bones, or worse - that'd suck!"

"OK, thanks, Ben for being honest," she replied. She was feeling a little bit better. Slightly immature and a bit of a braggart, but he is a young teenager after all; so is Miko, she chuckled to herself. His Spark seemed to be in the right place.

"One last question. You say you made sure your parents were safe, but I assume they don't know where you went. Don't you think they might be worried about you right now?"

Ben hadn't thought about that! He slapped his helm with his servo. "Oh, geez! I forgot all about it! Is there a phone or something I can use to call them?"

She smiled back. "Sure. As soon as Minerva's done, we'll get you to a comm device."

Minerva noticed something while studying his chassis scan. "Hey Ben, your tank's dirty. What've you been drinking?"

"Drinking?"

"For your energy intake. Looks like you haven't been drinking Energon, that's for sure. Looks like...oil."

"Yeah, oil's what I take in when I'm in my robot mode. What's Energon?"

"What's Energon? Boy, you have been on your own! Energon's our primary fuel! I mean, oil's a substitute when there's nothing else. I had to survive on oil back when I crash-landed in Quebec. But it's nowhere near as efficient as Energon. I'll give you some, but first, I've gotta clean your tank." And she reached over to grab a hose.

"Aaah! How you gonna do that?"

"Aw, don't worry, I'll use my EMP first to sedate you."

"EMP? Sedate?!"

"EMP is what bot medics use to sedate Cybertronians, Ben," explained Sari. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt, and you'll be out as if she put you under in 'human' mode."

He looked at Minerva. "How do you do it?"

"Like this," and she aimed her EMP gun at his helm, giving him a shock. He immediately fell back onto the table into a mild stasis and closed his optics. She then proceeded to snake the hose down his pipe to clean out his tank. "So you all found this guy in New York City, eh?"

"Actually the Primes and Hound found him. The TechnoCon JoAnne was leading an attack on his neighborhood, and he showed up and took her on. Did quite a good job, I hear."

"Did he now? Well, good on ya, Ben!" she chuckled. Of course, he didn't hear her, being in stasis.

* * *

><p>"Ben? Ben? How are you feeling?" asked Greenlight.<p>

He blinked his optics, and looked up at the nurse bot. "Oh, man! What a knockout!"

She smiled back. "Well, your tank's all clean." She helped him up into a sitting position. "Are you ready for your Energon?" She held the glowing pink cube before him.

He took it in his servo and stared at it. "That's all I need?"

"That's all you need," she smiled. "Energon is ten times more efficient than oil."

He drank it, and as soon as it hit his tank, he felt an incredible surge! "Whoa! That's intense!"

"I imagine it would feel that way, since you've been drinking oil ever since you manifested your 'bot' mode," explained Greenlight. "With Energon, all you need is one cube a day."

Sari returned to Ben's bed. "Good to see you up and about, Ben! Before our meeting, let's get you to a comm so you can call your parents."

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"Only about 25 cycles or so," said Greenlight.

"Cycles?"

"Less than 45 minutes," explained Sari. "You'll eventually learn Cybertronian units of time, as well as other things."

"I love this alien stuff!"

Greenlight chuckled and put a servo on his shoulder. "Not exactly alien to you, Ben; This is part of who you are!"

He smiled back. "Yeah, you're right!"

He jumped off the table and went with Sari. On the way to the comm unit they were met by a familiar Unit:E figure.

"Ben? I'm Agent Fowler of the United States government," he said holding out his hand to shake Ben's servo.

"Oh no! You're not gonna lock me up and experiment on me, are you?"

"No, not at all, son. I'm with a special covert division called 'Unit:E'. We deal with extraterrestrials. Captain Sari here is a member."

He looked back at her. "Really? Cool! Just like 'Men in Black!'".

Fowler chuckled. "Something like that. Before you make that call to your parents, let's talk a bit." And the three went into a human-sized conference room.

"Now Ben, I want to make arrangements to protect your family," he explained. "I also understand that they don't know you have manifested your Cybertronian half, is that true?"

"Yeah. I first started changing into a robot when I was 10. It was weird! I was riding my bike, and saw some guy mugging an old lady. I started chasing him on my bike and followed him into an alley. It was a dead-end, and he turned and took out a knife! I thought I was a goner, but I yelled back at him anyway, "Give back that purse, you louse!" I felt my whole body pounding, and I suddenly wished I had some powers or a way to get that purse out of his hands and also to protect myself. Then, all of a sudden, my body went all tingly, and there was some kind of flash! Next thing I know, the crook looked at me all scared-like, dropped the purse and ran away! I was like 'What the heck?' and after I picked up the purse, I saw myself in a broken mirror. I was this robot! It scared the heck outta me! I backed away from the mirror and said to myself 'No! No! I gotta be human!' and then another flash, and I was me again! I got back on my bike and returned the purse to the old lady."

"Ever since that time, all I have to do is think about it, and I can change myself. Except now, I like to yell 'It's HERO time!' before changing," he smiled.

"And did your parents ever talk to you about things like, what hospital you were born in? Any pictures of your mother with maternity clothes on? Things like that?"

"Yeah, they have pictures of her pregnant, and they told me I was born in a hospital."

"Hmm. OK, if it's alright with you, I'd like to talk with them. When you make the call, how would you feel about introducing me, and letting me chat briefly with them as well?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Alright then. Let's make that call. And a polycom phone rose up from the conference room desk. "Go ahead and dial the number, and we can all communicate together." Ben dialed his father's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Ben! Where are you? Are you all right?!"

"I'm OK, Dad. Better than OK. I'm, well, Dad? There's something I need to tell you."

"What? What is it Ben?"

"I'm not 100% human, Dad. I'm guessing you and Mom already knew that?"

There was a few seconds of silence. "Ben?" he sighed. "Your mother and I were afraid this day would come."

"It's OK, Dad. Listen, I'm with someone from the government, he wants to talk to you and Mom."

"The government? Are you in trouble?"

"No! He wants to help me."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm not sure, but can I let him talk to you?"

Another sigh. In the background, Ben mother is heard saying "What's going on? Where's Ben?" He tells her "It's OK."

"Sure," he replied.

"Mr. Tennyson, my name is Agent William Fowler. I'm from a special division of the United States Government. Ben is safe, and he's here with me. Would it be alright if one of my associates brings you and Mrs. Tennyson here where we are, so the four of us can talk?"

"Well, why can't you and Ben come here?"

"Trust me, and I will explain later; it would be safer for Ben if he stays here. The alien forces that attacked your neighborhood may be looking for him. We have your son in a safe location right now."

Mr. Tennyson sighed. "Very well. Can my wife speak to Ben?"

"Of course." She got on the cell phone. "Ben! Oh my God, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mom. I'm in a safe place. Someone's going to come and bring you and Dad to be with me."

"What's wrong with your voice? Why does it sound metallic?"

"Oops," and with a green flash, Ben changed to "human" mode so that his voice was not Cybertronian-sounding. "Sorry, is this better?"

"Yes, but I'm confused. What's going on?"

"Mom, I found out I'm not 100% human. I've actually known since I was ten years old."

His mom's voice became teary. "Oh, Ben. I'm so sorry!"

"It's OK Mom! When you get here we'll talk. I've got some things I have to tell you, too!"

"OK, Ben, OK. Will see you soon. I love you!"

"I love you too, Mom." Mr. Tennyson got back on the phone. "Agent Fowler?"

"Yes, sir."

"We will wait for your associate."

"Very good. Give me your exact location, and you will see a round opening form near you. My associate will step out, and escort you in."

"Round opening?"

"Don't worry, he will explain. Ben and I will meet you when you arrive."

"OK." And after getting the coordinates, they hung up. Fowler gave the information to the Unit:E agent who would escort Ben's parents to Area 51.

"Well, Ben, let's go to the bridge nexus. How shall you greet them: 'human' mode or 'bot'?

"Human, I guess," and Ben remained in "human" mode.

"Care to join us, Captain?" asked Fowler.

"If it's alright with Ben."

"Sure!" Then he wondered. "Uh, 'human', or 'bot'?"

"I guess 'human'," she replied, and with a blue flash, transformed into her "human" mode. Ben's eyes opened wide!

"Wow! You're…" - he cleared his throat and looked down - "Uh, sorry, Captain. I was going to say you're very pretty in 'human' mode, too."

"Well, thank you, Ben," she smiled. "A lady never minds being told those things."

They left the conference room and headed toward the transport nexus. Fowler led the way, with Sari and Ben close behind him.

"So...how old are you, anyway?" Ben asked her.

"28. Will be 29 in a few months."

"28?! Darn!"

Fowler laughed and Sari gave Ben a coy smile.

Ben was confused! "I gotta say, you're the youngest looking 28 - year old I've ever seen."

She explained: "As a Technorganic, your cells renew themselves when you reach your prime. Therefore you stop aging at eighteen."

"Wow, hold on now! You saying in sixty years my friends will be all old and wrinkly but I'll still look young? That bites!" - then he added. - "For them."

"Yes, there's a lesson regarding our lifespan that you'll have to learn eventually." - Sari sighed, referring to the fact he couldn't have a love relationship with a human. - "But that's for another time."

The little gears in Ben's head started turning. "So...when I turn 18, then you and I will kinda be...the same 'age', eh?"

Sari had a sense of where he was going with this. "Yes," she replied warily.

"Cool," he smirked.

"Ben, there's something you should know," Sari told him. "I already have a Sparkmate."

"Sparkmate?"

"A Cybertronian partner."

"Aw, man!"

"Sorry, Ben. But you'll find someone. Jack did."

"That other guy? He's got a Technorganic Sparkmate?"

"No, there aren't enough of us. We have Autobot Sparkmates. His is a fembot named Arcee. And there's my Sparkmate right there!" she pointed, just as Bumblebee was walking out of his office. "Hey, Sar!" the TFA Autobot said, waving.

"Hi, Bee!" She waved back.

"Hold the phone! You've got a 25 foot boyfriend?!"

Sari chuckled. "Cybertronian relationships are a lot different than human ones."

"I don't get it."

"You've got a lot to learn."

They arrived at the transport nexus. "The Tennyson parents arriving," said Bulkhead." And out of the tunnel came Ben's mother and father, along with the Unit:E agent. "Ben!" called his mother, running toward him.

"Mom! Dad!" he yelled, rushing up and hugging them.

"We were so worried about you! When that attack came, and you helped us out, you disappeared!"

"I, I went after the bad guys," he replied, "in my 'bot' mode."

"Bot?"

"Yeah." And with a green flash, he transformed into his "bot" mode. "Like this."

His mother gasped! "Oh, Ben."

Fowler and Sari approached the three. "Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson? I'm Agent Fowler, and this is Captain Sari Sumdac. Come with us."

As they left the nexus, Sari waved up to Bulkhead. "Thanks, Bulky!"

"Aaah!" screamed Ben's mother, pointing to the Autobot. "What is that?"

"We'll explain everything," said Fowler.

* * *

><p>"Yes, I was pregnant, but I lost the baby," Mrs. Tennyson explained. "He was stillborn. I, I was devastated. After we left the hospital, we went for a drive upstate, to go camping and get away from it all. We stopped in the Adirondack Mountains. One night, we saw what I thought was a shooting star, but it wasn't. It crash-landed less than a quarter mile from where we were."<p>

"We went to go see it, and found this, this silvery capsule." said Mr. Tennyson.

"A Stasis Pod," said Sari. "I arrived in a similar one."

"You, Captain?" he replied.

"Yes, I too am a Technorganic, like Ben. And I assume it opened the moment you arrived, and he was inside?"

"Why, yes, exactly! Well, it was a silvery robotic creature."

"And who touched it?" she asked.

"I did," said Ben's mother. "As soon as I did, I felt this enormous electric shock come up my arm! I was thrown back!"

"I caught her in my arms," said his father, "and laid her down gently. "I took out my cell phone, but there was no signal! I didn't know what to do! Then I turned to the - what did you call it?"

"Stasis Pod."

"Yes, Stasis Pod. The little silvery creature started changing! It glowed a bit, then after a few minutes, in place of the robot form, there was a human baby!"

"I came to, and saw him holding this baby in his arms," said his mother, tears in her eyes. She turned and put her hand on her son's arm. "We called you 'Benjamin'."

"And I assume you have a white streak in your hair, Mrs. Tennyson?" asked Sari.

"Yes, but I dye it out. How did you know?"

"My father has the same one in his," she smiled. "He is the one who touched me when he discovered my pod." With a blue flash, she transformed into her "bot" mode. "As I said, Ben and I are what are called 'Technorganics'. We are half-human, half-Cybertronian - the robotic aliens."

Ben's mom gasped. "Robotic aliens!"

"The ones that attacked us?!" asked his father.

"No. There are two factions of Cybertronians," explained Agent Fowler. "Autobots and Decepticons. The ones who attacked New York are the Decepticons. "Captain Sari, that green fellow you saw when you first arrived, and the others with which my unit works are trying to defend Earth. They are the Autobots."

"Your unit?"

"Unit:E. We are a - special - unit of the government, dealing with extraterrestrials."

"Mrs. Tennyson, when you touched his silvery form, called a Sparkling Protoform, Ben absorbed your DNA; that is how he got his human side, just as I got my father's human side," said Sari.

"What about Jack?" asked Ben.

"He got his human DNA from his mother," she replied.

"Where is she?"

"Well, that's a long story," she smiled, "I'll let him tell you that one himself."

"But there's still something I don't understand," said Ben's dad. "These...Stasis Pods...came streaking down to Earth, and various humans touched them. You suggest they came from this...Cybertronian planet. Who sent them here?"

"We don't know," said Fowler. "That remains a mystery."

"To be truthful, nothing is stronger in me than the desire to learn my origins," Sari explained, half in thought. "yet, I never had the slightest clue. In fact until I met Jack I thought I was one of a kind. But one thing I've strongly suspected is that as Technorganics we did not originate on Cybertron. The Cybertronians were never adept at organic technology. There might possibly be clues of our origin intertwined with them, but, in my personal opinion, I don't think we were created or sent here by the Autobots or the Decepticons."

"So I guess your purpose for being sent here is likewise a mystery?" asked Mr. Tennyson.

"To an extent," said Agent Fowler. "Unit:E has an extensive exo-genetic division, and there is one fascinating thing we have uncovered. The Cybertronian genetic makeup, known as CNA, when combined with the human genetic makeup, DNA, becomes a force-multiplier. Technorganics, with both in their bodies, are extremely powerful beings. I for one am glad they are on our side."

"The ones uncovered to date are with us, and not with the Decepticons. If that provides a clue to their purpose, that's good enough for me."

"Wait a minute," said Ben's Dad, "I thought I saw what looked like other Technorganics destroying our neighborhood! Were they Decepticon, or Autobot?"

"Those were Decepticons, Mr. Tennyson," explained Sari. "Their names are is JoAnne and Scott, and they were artificially created to be Technorganics by the Decepticon scientist. Those two were once completely human. The only natural Technorganics uncovered to date - the ones that came from the Stasis Pods - are Ben, Jack, and myself."

"Ben needs to meet with two leaders of the Autobots," said Fowler. "Since he is a minor, I think you should be with him, Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson."

"Of course!" said his father. "Who are they?"

"They are known as the Primes," said Sari. "There are two, one from this dimension, and one from another. I can explain how that occurs at a later time. Both named Optimus."

"What do they want with Ben?" asked his mother.

"Since he is a newly-found Technorganic, they would like to gain information so as to make the best decisions for his future, both in your hands and in ours. Ben has a foot in both worlds. My father, Isaac Sumdac, is very closely involved with the Autobots."

The two parents exchanged glances, then looked back at Ben. "Let's go," Mr. Tennyson said.

* * *

><p>"Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson, it is an honor to meet you," said T:Prime Optimus.<p>

"Indeed, It is always a privilege to meet the parents of a Technorganic," said TFA Optimus. "Isaac Sumdac is a great friend of mine."

"Thank you, both of you," said Mr. Tennyson. "Now, what about Ben?"

"I am afraid that now that the Decepticons have learned about Ben, he is in danger," said T:Prime Optimus. "Since he has sided with us, he has become their enemy."

"Then you must protect him! Keep him hidden, here!" said his mother.

"Mom! I'm not defenseless! I've been fighting crooks for six years!" said Ben.

"What?! What do you mean, Ben?"

Ben lowered his helm. "I'm sorry, that's what I wanted to tell you. Ever since I learned about my 'bot' side, I've been sneaking out of the house and fighting bad guys."

"Ben! Why didn't you tell us?" said his father.

"I was afraid. I didn't know that you knew I was a Technorganic. I didn't know what you'd think of me as a robot. I was afraid! Afraid you'd think I was a freak or something. I kept everything hidden. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Ben," his mother cried. "I should have told you about your origins!"

"We should have confided in you Ben," said his Dad. "We were wrong not to."

"It's alright," said Sari, "my father followed the same path. He was fearful that if it became known, the government might take me away from him, and experiment on me. He kept my true nature a secret from everyone, even from me. I too found out by accident."

"I'm not a helpless little kid," said Ben. "I can defend myself. And I want to help the Autobots! They need me!"

"To be honest, Ben has been a good fighter by our side," said TFA Optimus. "He has some very powerful mods."

"Mods? What are those?" asked his father.

"Mods are the specific types of weapons and capabilities that Cybertronians are given," explained Sari. "Let me demonstrate." And she stood up from the conference table.

"Ben, your robot form is different, said his mother, comparing the two.

"Well...yeah. I mean, she's a girl bot. I don't have a skirt!" That innocent remark broke the ice a bit - everyone laughed!

Sari chuckled. "We each have our own unique look," she explained. "And color scheme. Ben's chassis - his Cybertronian body - as you can see, is white and green. Jack's is gray and black. Mine just happens to be yellow and cream-colored."

"And your voice, it's different now than before, when you were…human," said Mrs. Tennyson.

"Yes. Cybertronians don't have vocal cords. When communicating, we use something called a vocorder, which transmits our speech patterns into phonemes that you can detect with your ears. It's an electro-mechanical device, which gives my 'voice' a slight metallic sound."

"So you were in your robot mode when you first talked to me on the phone?" she asked her son.

"Yeah, I forgot. Then I changed to human."

Sari continued with the demonstration. "Ben and I both have offensive and defensive mods," she continued. "A defensive mod that we have is our Skyboom shield." And with a thought, she brought it forth. Ben's parents heard the clicking sounds, and watched in amazement as a shield appeared in front of Sari's arm!

"An offensive mod I possess is my energy blade," and in her other arm she brought it forth. Its blue glow shone in the conference room. "Ben has something similar, a sword-like javelin. Each Technorganic is endowed with his or her own particular set."

"We have a very large number of other mods, which can be used as tools, in defense, or when needed, as weapons."

"And we can fly!" boasted Ben.

"What?!"

"Yeah! I fly!"

Sari chuckled. "Not in here, Ben!" She advised. "We have the ability to transform our palms and the soles of our feet into plasma jets and fly."

"This is all a little overwhelming," said his mother, "and I'm sure Ben has skills, but who's going to be with him?"

"Mrs. Tennyson, we Autobots are honor-bound to protect each other," said T:Prime Optimus.

"Captain Sari is the leader of a special force in Unit:E, called the Skystrikers," said Agent Fowler. "I would like to introduce you to the rest of the team after our meeting. There is Jack, to whom we have been referring; he is another Technorganic; Miko, a human-Predacon hybrid, and Raf, a super-soldier."

"Human-Predacon?"

"Another type of Cybertronian," said Sari.

"With your permission, I would like to invite Ben into the Skystrikers - as a junior member."

"Awesome!" yelled Ben.

"I figured you wouldn't have a problem with that offer, son," said Fowler, "but it's your parent's call, not yours."

They looked at each other, then looked back at Fowler. "You will protect him?" asked his father.

"To the very best of our ability," answered Fowler.

"Then we agree."

"Yes!" Ben did a fist-pump.

"Good. Let's go meet the rest of the Skystrikers." And they went to another area of the compound, where the Skystrikers were gathered after the battle. Jack and Miko were in "human" mode.

"Skystrikers, you've already met Ben in battle," said Fowler. "Let me introduce his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson."

Raf came up first. "Pleased to meet you sir, ma'am," he shook hands. "I'm Raf."

"Likewise, Raf," they said. They were a little confused, since while muscular and tall, he looked perfectly normal and human. "Don't be misled," whispered Fowler, "Raf can bench-press 1,000 pounds easily and jump 30 feet straight up from a standing position."

Next came Jack. "Pleased to meet you both!" he said, shaking hands. "Ben's a good fighter."

"Good to meet you Jack," they said. "So you are a Technorganic, like our son?" asked Ben's mom.

"Yes. I found out when I was 16. I've known the Autobots for a few years now."

Finally, Miko bounded forward and waved. "Hey! Nice to meet you! I'm Miko!"

"Hi, Miko!" they said. Ben's father stared a little long at her eyes; his wife noticed this and elbowed him. "Don't stare!" "Oh, um, sorry," he said, embarrassed.

"Oh, my eyes?" she laughed. "Hey, no prob! Part of the Predacon-human thingy."

"Yes, Agent Fowler told us," she said. "What is a Predacon, exactly?"

"Ooh, you wanna see?"

"OK"

"Stand back!" And they took a few steps back. A yellow flash, and Miko transformed into her Predacon form. "This is a Predacon!" she said proudly, holding out her wings.

"Eeek! A dragon?" Ben's mom grabbed her husband's arm.

"Yep!"

"Well, this is...an amazing team you have, Captain Sari," said Mr. Tennyson.

"Thank you Mr. Tennyson! We're a tight, cohesive force fighting the enemy, and we watch out for each other."

She turned to her team. "Skystrikers, Agent Fowler has invited Ben, with his parents' approval, to become a member of our team," said Captain Sari.

"Outstanding!" Said Raf.

"Excellent!" Clapped Jack.

"Awesome!" roared Miko, still in Predacon form.

"Junior member," said his mother.

"Mom!" complained Ben.

Miko was the first to welcome Ben into the group. She transformed back into "human" mode and slapped him on the back. "Welcome aboard, newbie," she smiled. "You like Slash Monkey?"

"Not really. Not much into music."

"Ooh, strike one, Ben," Jack thought.

Miko rolled her yellow eyes and sighed. "OK, how about video games. You into Call of Duty, Skull Girls, Sumo Slammers?"

"Sumo Slammers! Now you're talking! I've got 'em all! Video games, comics, trading cards…"

The Japanese girl approved! "This guy's alright!" She grinned.

* * *

><p>"And so this twerp jumps in and transforms." - JoAnne reported with an edge on her voice. Megatron was playing the clips taken by Soundwave of the battle, paying special attention to the ones of the new Technorganic.<p>

"All we learned about that pigmy was his name, Ben." - Skylinx added. Scott, despite having witnessed the whole thing as well, didn't say a word. He was still very uncomfortable around Megatron.

The Lord of the Decepticons turned off the video and looked thoughtfully at his soldiers. In the meeting were Starscream, Shockwave, Soundwave, the TechnoCons and Skylinx.

"This unexpected development has raised many questions, indeed. While this Ben has branded himself an ally of the Autobots, his existence proves there might be other Technorganics on this planet." - Megatron said finally. He turned to his Intelligence Officer. "Play back that conversation he had with Optimus."

Soundwave played back the audio from Laserbeak that captured Ben talking to the Prime.

_Optimus: "We thank you for your aid in the battle, friend. Though an explanation should be delivered at a more propitious time, I must know: who are you?"_

_Ben: "Me? I'm your average super-hero, Ben Tennyson!"_

"Logic dictates that with Jack Darby and this Ben Tennyson revealed as natives of this dimension, the existence of more Technorganics upon this planet is a possible theory." Shockwave added.

"Oh scrap it! You mean there might be more of those abominable pests?" Starscream groaned.

"In spite of that, this changes nothing of the assault. Nonetheless I want surveillance increased just in case any more 'unexpected heroes' reveal themselves." - he turned back to Soundwave, who nodded.

"All of you, dismissed!"

They all began to leave the room, when Megatron said:

"Except for the TechnoCons."

The five remained, standing before the towering figure. He looked down at them with his glowing red optics. Seconds passed in silence, and Scott felt like he was going to throw up - if he had a stomach.

"Tell me," he finally said, "how do you think you did in this mission?"

"Against the humans, we did well," said Osgood. "Against the Autobots and Technorganics, poorly."

"And why is that, Norman?" Replied Megatron, deliberately using the same term that Springer had tauntingly used for him.

Caught off guard by his use of that name, he stuttered, "I - I - we, we didn't stay focused."

"And why is that?" Megatron repeated the question and it was Skysword who answered:

"Because...we didn't cooperate as a team."

"Correct." the warlord fixed them all with a hard glare. "All the power in the world is nothing if wielded by arrogance and stupidity." He emphasized those words and punctuated them with menacing feints at the five, making them cower in fear.

"You, Norman and Adam, must become more patient and not allow your enemies to cloud your reason with anger. And you, JoAnne, fell for the same flaw, even though it was an undisciplined Technorganic who blinded you and not an Autobot veteran. As for you, Skysword, you may be a Decepticon, but you are still the leader of the TechnoCons. If the team performs pathetically it is because the leadership is pathetic."

All the TechnoCons felt even smaller, as if shrunk by those words. Only Scott was slightly relaxed; he hadn't earned a place on Megatron's bad side. Until…

"As for you, Scott," the TechnoCon felt a chill up his spine as the warlord focused his bloodlust optics on him "I strongly advise you to become more committed. The Decepticons are an army of true warriors, not a social club!"

Then turning aside, Megatron talked to all in a more conversational tone.

"Have you ever heard of Dreadwing?"

"No, sir." Skysword felt he had to reply for the whole team.

"He and his late brother Skyquake were among my most loyal followers. Dreadwing was a powerful combatant who served with honor, pride, courage and devotion to the cause. A fine example of a Decepticon."

"What happened to him?" Adam asked. Megatron turned back to look down at them all and smirked widely:

"I slayed him myself for disobedience." That had the desired effect of making the TechnoCons gulp. One moment he was talking almost reverently of Dreadwing, the next he admitted with pride to have killed him.

Doing an about-face, he walked away from the five, toward his throne. "Let that serve as a warning for every Decepticon - or any who aspires to be so. Always follow orders before your own personal desires. Whether said desires derive from honor, wounded pride...or foolish power-lust." he added the last part thinking about Starscream.

He sat on his throne and waved his servo. "Dismissed!"

The TechnoCons took their leave, some with a quicker pace than others. They went to a private chamber of the ship to have a small meeting. One they didn't want the other Decepticons to eavesdrop on

* * *

><p>"You heard Megatron," started Skysword, "we work together as a unit, or we meet the same fate as Dreadwing."<p>

"We should focus our abilities on a single objective," said Osgood. "Take down one high-value target."

"I think I know who you're talking about," said Adam. "That Sari character."

"Precisely. We've heard Megatron refer to her several times as a thorn in his side - well 'thorn' is an Earth expression, but you catch my drift. We all take her down, that will show him we can be a powerful, cohesive force."

"I like it," said JoAnne. "She's their leader, and we take down the leader, we can then go after the others."

"Yeah, but doesn't she have that weird mojo-thing goin'?" said Scott.

"She does, but she's an Autobot, and all Autobots have a weakness that we can exploit," said Skysword with an evil smirk.

**As before, another cooperative chapter written by yours truly and TheSealer!**

**Skysword has a plan in his processor for taking out Sari for good, and after the TechnoCons finalize it they will coordinate their attack with Starscream and Megatron as the final assault on New York City takes place. What's his plan? Will they succeed? If Sari is killed what will happen? We shall see! **

**Thanks for the Chapter 9 reviews – hope you like this new one! When Megatron unleashes his full assault, there will be quite a lot of Decepticons descending on the city.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Takes place shortly after the previous chapter. Some additional visitors have arrived at the Autobot's Area 51 compound.**

"Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson, I'm Isaac Sumdac."

"Pleased to meet you," they said, shaking his hand. Professor Sumdac had journeyed over from his dimension to sit down with Ben and his parents in Area 51. He wanted to offer his guidance on parenting a Technorganic. Now that the Skystrikers and the Autobots had gotten to know this new young teen better, they thought it would be helpful for them to meet with the one man who had the most experience. Sari and Jack also joined in on the meeting.

"So you and Sari are from a different dimension?" asked Mr. Tennyson.

"Yes. We are in a parallel dimension. In many ways, it is an exact match to yours. And now we are discovering that there are an infinite number of them, which is quite remarkable. As a scientist, I find this to truly be an exciting time in which to live."

"Our two worlds are a match in many ways, with one exception, of course," he said with a look of sadness. "In my dimension, the Autobots won their war against the Decepticons. In yours unfortunately, the war still rages."

"Do our Decepticons know of your dimension?" asked Mrs. Tennyson.

"We don't believe so," said Sari. "We've worked very hard to keep that fact a secret."

* * *

><p>Of course, unknown to Sari, with the arrival of a certain spider bot that secret has since been discovered...<p>

"So, Thundercracker, what have you and Blackarachnia developed so far?" asked the Decepticon leader.

"There is a portal that can be opened to Blackarachnia's dimension, my liege, and she and I have managed to make modifications to one of the space bridges to send several Vehicons over, but thus far we've lost communications with them."

"And why is that?"

"I suspect they didn't make the journey across intact, my lord," replied Blackarachnia.

Megatron turned to his head scientist. "Shockwave, have you had an opportunity to examine their transport logs?"

"I have, lord Megatron, and Blackarachnia's speculation is logical. The journey is fraught with intermediary microscopic dimensions, and even the slightest miscalculation can send atomic matrices across multiple pathways, reassembling them randomly at the target site. The result would be - interesting."

"Indeed. Continue with your research." he told the two. They bowed before the throne and returned to their lab. Megatron got up from his throne and turned to his Lieutenant.

"So, Starscream, I understand your TechnoCons have come up with a plan?"

"Quite so, my liege. They tried to discuss it in private, but Soundwave has optics on every wall of the warship."

"A lesson that you learned the hard way, as I recollect," Megatron retorted, reminding him of that cave incident when Megatron intended to terminate him. Starscream swallowed his tremble and answered.

"Y-Yes, my lord. Anyway, they are planning to target that blasted Technorganic Sari to earn your approval."

Megatron remained silently thoughtful and turned back to leave. Starscream, confused at the lack of reaction asked:

"My liege, aren't you curious to know the details of their plan? Who it involves? How much of a failure or success it might be?"

"No," he responded with a wave of his servo. "If the TechnoCons want to prove themselves worthy, then I shall give them this opportunity without holding them back. Should they succeed...well, I shall take it as a pleasant surprise victory," he smirked. "Now, prepare phase 2."

* * *

><p>While Isaac, the Tennysons and Jack continued talking, Sari excused herself to attend a meeting with Team Prime and the TFA Autobots regarding another aspect of this latest development. The TFA bots were already aware of Ben, having met him when he came into Area 51.<p>

**("He's too inexperienced. If anything he's even greener than Smokescreen.")**, said Arcee.

"While I think we need every servo we can have for the battle, I have to agree with you, Arcee." T:Prime Bulkhead opined.

"I know he's immature and new. But Ben has spent nearly six years as a crime-fighter," replied Sari.

"I don't know, Sar," said TFA Bumblebee, "Burglars and thugs aren't the same as Decepticons".

"Granted, but it does count for some fighting experience. And as Bulkhead said, we need all the help we can get."

"What if Ben remained behind in a support role while the more experienced veterans stayed up front?" asked TFA Arcee.

**("But can he be trusted to obey our orders, and fight as a team member?")** T:Prime Arcee asked.

"I believe he will. I had a discussion with him about Grimlock and wounded soldiers. It might not have made him more mature, but I felt in my Spark that it made an impression on him."

"That was a good start, Sari," said TFA Arcee. "He'll likely need some reinforcement. What if he had a mentor? Someone who could guide him?" She asked the group.

T:Prime Bulkhead had the perfect idea. "I think I know the bot to put Ben under," he said with a smile.

T:Prime Bumblebee looked at the big green bot and smiled. "Oh I know who you're thinking of, Bulk, and he's just the bot Ben needs."

* * *

><p>When the meeting was over, Sari pulled Ben aside:<p>

"Ben, we've been talking and decided to put you under the command of a CO."

"CO?"

"That's 'commanding officer'. He'll lead you and a force of Autobots." Sari looked at him seriously. "Though I warn you, this bot won't take your joking lightly. He's a war veteran, a professional commander and a no-nonsense, by-the-book, bot."

"Okay, got it. Serious guy. Who's this bot?"

A tall T:Prime Autobot stepped forward facing them. Ben noticed a striking resemblance to the T:Prime Optimus, which made him squint. But no, he realized, this bot wasn't Optimus.

"Ben, let me introduce you to Commander Ultra Magnus, second-in-command of the Autobots in this dimension." To Sari's introduction, Magnus simply nodded his head as a form of greeting. Ben looked awkwardly before waving his hand.

"Hey there." the Technorganic greeted sheepishly. The stern look and profile drawn by Sari prevented him from his usual witty remarks.

"I understand you are a raw recruit, Tennyson. That is completely understandable. But while you're under my command, you will salute straight and address me as 'sir' or 'Commander'. Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear, sir." the young Technorganic straightened himself and saluted nervously, which was good enough for Magnus. Sari smiled to herself.

"_Bulkhead was right. Magnus is already having a good influence on Ben."_

"With this attack on-going and we Autobots needing every available servo, you must undergo a crash-course on basics. I understand you show promise for a Technorganic. But all that power is nothing if not tempered with discipline, if the fight against the TechnoCons was any proof." Magnus turned away "Walk with me, recruit. I'll introduce you to the soldiers under my command. Among them you'll be the lowest of the low and humblest of the humble. You're the recruit who will be forced to learn quickly among battle-hardened veterans. Understood, Tennyson?"

"Yes, sir." Ben was nervous but he really, really didn't want to disobey this bot. So he walked with the Commander to another part of Area 51.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Lucy! We have to evacuate!" the mother dragged her 8-year-old daughter into the car where the father was waiting.<p>

"But why mommy?"

"Because we said so," the father sighed. The Mayor had order the city evacuated. With the chaos that happened on Wall Street and other parts of Manhattan, the military was escorting the citizens out.

"Mommy, daddy, look!" little Lucy pointed to the sky, fascinated; but the parents were horrified at the sight.

The Nemesis descended onto Manhattan's Upper West Side, guns powering up. The citizens, both in the streets and from inside the apartments looked up, first in awe, then growing dread and hysterical panic. The alien warship aimed its weapon at the top floor of a high-rise apartment complex, setting it on fire. Floors began collapsing down and exploding, one by one.

"God help us!" Yelled a TV reporter viewing the attack from his mobile command center.

Innocent lives inside the crumbling floors were lost, either crushed, vaporized or by jumping out windows in a desperate attempt to escape.

"This is horrible!" Raf grimaced. He, Jack and Sari had arrived just in time to watch the ghastly display.

"Skystrikers, we can't fight off the warship until backup arrives. Quickly, grab as many people as you can and bring them to safety," Sari instructed, taking off. The three dispersed to help as many of the falling humans as possible and bring them safely to the ground.

* * *

><p>"There she is." Skysword smirked "I knew she couldn't resist."<p>

"Time to finish the hunt!" Ripclaw roared, flying up into the sky. The other Predacons followed her example. They and the TechnoCons were atop the landing strip of the Nemesis, watching Sari, Jack and Raf.

"Not you." Skysword said. "We do this with a very tight crew. Besides, Megatron wants you to accompany his forces on the ground."

"But the Skystrikers are spread thin and vulnerable now!" Ripclaw protested.

"Yes, and if you Predacons come with us, Sari will call for reinforcements and we want to keep her separated from her team. The more enemies the Autobots have on the other end, the more they'll be focused there." Osgood rationalized.

"Exactly. You lead the Predacons under Megatron. Besides, you might even see that bitch Nakadai again and burn her tail," Skysword added, looking back at the dot that he knew was Sari. "While we take down our own prey."

He turned to the TechnoCons and one other Decepticon who'd agreed to join their attack force. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>A small army of Autobots was gathered at the southeast end of Central Park; the area had been previously evacuated. Ben was with them, talking to the Wrecker Wheeljack, a longtime friend of T:Prime Bulkhead. Wheeljack was filling in the young Technorganic on an old war story:<p>

"The Wreckers were trapped between the Decepticon patrols and the smoldering pits. The 'Cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy and left them for scrap, and then I made us a way out by using their backsides as stepping stones to cross the molten metal."

"You totally kick butt, dude!" Ben gushed. "You Wreckers sound like a pretty tough bunch."

"Ain't that the truth, kid." Wheeljack boasted. "Though to be honest with ya, there aren't many of us left. But after hearing about your activities and the way you fight, I must say you'd make a great Wrecker."

"Wow, really?" Ben optics beamed up at that.

"Tryin' to get the kid to join up your team, eh Jacky?" Ironhide, a veteran even older than Wheeljack commented as he approached them.

"You know me, 'Hide. Always looking for fresh metal."

"Then you gotta save that for another time. Magnus wants Ben to meet him and Bumblebee pronto." Ironhide's message made Wheeljack internally sigh at hearing that. He still didn't like Ultra Magnus' way of strict command. Ben took off flying, not wanting to keep his stern new boss waiting.

Ben found Magnus in the center with T:Prime Bumblebee already there. He landed smoothly in front of Magnus.

"Tennyson and scout Bumblebee, we know the Decepticons are landing en masse in an area not far from here. According to our human intel, it is called Flushing Meadows."

"I know the place. It's in Queens." Ben said.

"Good to know you're familiar with the area. So far the Decepticons haven't moved, which leads me to believe they're up to something, waiting for something. I need you two to go there and discover their exact numbers and what they're doing."

"So you want us bust in and kick their metal butts…, hu - sir?" Ben almost forgot the bot to which he was talking.

"Not at all, Tennyson. This is a scouting mission only. Go under the radar and do not engage." Magnus told him. "Bumblebee is our most experienced scout, and as for you, your size and flight mods will be a great asset to him. So for this mission, Bumblebee is in charge. Clear?"

"Sure thing, sir." Ben replied.

"Yes, sir." Bee's response was a lot more professional than Ben's, but the Commander let that slide.

The two departed, Bumblebee in his vehicle mode and Ben flying close behind. It struck Ben as a little awkward that his temporary leader was this dimension's counterpart of the bot that was Sparkmate to the Technorganic Ben was crushing on just a few hours ago. "Talk about weird," he thought.

This Bumblebee, Ben deduced, was different from Sari's boyfriend – er, Sparkmate, whatever. This one was more serious and less of a blabbermouth. Though he did notice that this Bumblebee was sometimes called 'kid' by the other bots in the army.

"Huh," Ben thought, "even among veterans, I guess…he's a rookie?"

"I'll probably get along with him."

"Two contacts, right ahead of us. Hide!" Bumblebee drove into an open garage and Ben followed suit, just in time to avoid being spotted. Two giant purple beetle-like robots flew by. None of them even looked to where the two scouting bots were hiding.

"What are those ugly bugs?" Ben whispered after they passed.

"Insecticons. Big, bad, and tough shock troops. Though they're not very bright. It's always preferable to avoid them rather than fight them." Bumblebee checked his radar to make sure there were no other Decepticons around. He made a hand gesture for Ben to move out and the two scouts continued.

Ben on occasion would tell Bumblebee more discreet ways to reach their destination. The people living in Queens had already been evacuated. The closer they got, the more Cons they had to avoid. They continued this way, until they reached an open green area where dozens of Decepticons were gathered. The agglomerate was denser around the Unisphere.

Bee and Ben remained at the edge of the park to avoid being spotted. The Autobots hid behind a pile of rubble from a nearby destroyed house.

"That's a lot of bad dudes," Ben muttered, standing behind a wall.

There were more Vehicons, Insecticons and new Decepticons than Bumblebee had seen since the war. Lugnut, Blitzwing, the Constructicons and others. Some were standing guard while others were unloading different types of machinery through a ground bridge and installing them on some buildings or on the streets.

"Looks like they're setting up something." Bumblebee's more watchful optics discerned the machines as defensive weapons. "That's it. They're setting up a ground base here. The 'Cons are really here to take over New York. We have to tell this to Magnus."

"Look!" Ben pointed up where a gray fighter jet was descending on the center with two Predacons following behind. The teen recognized one of the dragons as that JoAnne chick's pet. The Decepticons bowed to the fighter jet that transformed into the biggest, bulkiest Decepticon (barring the Predacons) that Ben ever saw.

"Megatron," Bumblebee whispered tightly.

"_That's Megatron?_" Ben had to catch himself not to say that out loud. He remembered the bots telling him that this Megatron guy would stop at nothing to hunt him down. But he never thought the Decepticon leader to be so intimidating. The Technorganic felt a rare cold chill watching this titanic warlord.

"We've seen enough. Let's roll out." Bumblebee said and Ben couldn't be happier to leave.

* * *

><p>Back at Manhattan's Upper West Side, Sari, Raf and Jack were still rescuing the civilians and handing them to National Guard EMTs. The Autobots, led by both Primes were fighting off the Decepticons that came descending from the Nemesis. It turned out that Megatron hadn't sent all his sleepers to Flushing Meadows.<p>

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" an old man that Sari was carrying cried out in panic. Sari tried to reassure him:

"Calm down, sir. We're here to help. You are safe."

"No he's not. And neither are you!" Skysword appeared out of nowhere with energy blades drawn.

"Oh no!" she yelled. She was in no position to fight back, with the old man on her arms. The TechnoCon fired orb after orb at her.

"Hang on, sir!" she said to her passenger and executed quick defensive maneuvers. She had to try landing quickly so she could drop off the man. Trying to evade every blow, she was too distracted to use P-O-M.

"Have some of this!" Skysword flew at top speed, slashing a long hit with his falchions on her back, making her bleed Energon. He continued to take advantage of her exposure, giving her more scratches and injuries.

"Aaah!" Sari grimaced, feeling the pain of the cuts.

"Are you OK?" the old man asked her.

"I'm...I'm alright," she groaned.

"Skysword!" Jack roared, flying straight into the battle to help his Captain and Sensei. Spotting the other Skystriker coming, Skysword turned tail and fled. Jack chased him away until the two mechs began to fight in the sky. One would assume the Technorganic Decepticon would be frustrated by his failure, but Skysword was in fact smirking behind his faceplate:

"_Everything is going as planned._"

* * *

><p>"There you go, sir." Sari handed the disoriented old man into the arms of the EMTs.<p>

"Thanks for your help." the medics said, and Sari shot back into the sky, looking for more people in need of help. Gazing down for a moment, she saw the many mangled corpses of the people they hadn't been able to save. It was a tragedy, all this destruction for the selfishness of some. Looking back up, Sari saw a family with children hanging out a window. "Help!" screamed the mother. "Somebody, help us, please!"

Sari flew back up in the direction of where the mother was hanging out the window. "I'm coming!" she yelled.

"Going somewhere?" A voice came from behind. She turned to see JoAnne and Scott flying to attack.

"You two again!" she yelled. "Stay away!" and fired orbs at both.

"But they're just trying to say hello!" came a sultry voice from the building wall. She turned to see an old, familiar figure - certainly someone she'd never expected!

"Blackarachnia?" Her optics opened wide!

"My, how you've progressed!" smirked the Decepticon spider bot, scampering toward her from the building wall. "Flying, shooting orbs, battling Decepticons - a full Technorganic! I would never have expected it!" She shot webbing at one of the plasma jets on her pede, causing it to fail. "Oopsie!" she chuckled, "does my webbing cause your jet to stop working? Oh, that's right! I tested it on Scott, didn't I, JoAnne?"

"Yep! Plugs it up real good!" she smirked. Sari was now having to fly on three jets. She started to aim an orb at Blackarachnia, but she shot a web at her servo, plugging it as well. "Uh uh uh! Can't have that now, can we?"

The woman up above screamed. "Please, help us!"

"Look, just let me go bring them down!" Sari yelled.

"Oh, them? Let's not," said JoAnne, snapping her with her energy whip, then firing a red orb at Sari, while Blackarachnia shot another web at her other pede. "You're losing plasma jets, brat!" she yelled, "I'd land if I were you."

Sari tried using her one remaining jet to get up to the woman, but just then, Scott flew by her and scratched her chassis with his acid digits. "Cha! I got her, JoAnne! I got her!"

"Time to crash, Sumdac!" said the spider bot, and took out her remaining jet, sending her plummeting down to the ground.

"Captain!" came a voice from below. It was Raf, who had just dropped off another victim. He turned a corner of the building to see Sari's predicament, and rushed to catch her.

"Who the heck is that?!" asked Blackarachnia.

"Oh that's another one of those Skystriker do-gooders," said JoAnne. "Don't let him catch her!"

"Piece of cake!" yelled the spider bot, and jumped off the building in time to land on Raf. In an instant, she wrapped him up in her webbing like a cocoon. She then shot a web to the underside of a ledge, and pulling the two of them back, attached him to its underside. "Let's see him get out of that before the floor explodes!" she laughed.

"Thanks for your help," said JoAnne to Blackarachnia.

"My pleasure, dearie," she replied. "I've been looking forward to giving that brat some long overdue payback."

Sari hit the sidewalk, cratering it and falling through the concrete into the ground below.

JoAnne sent a signal to Skysword, telling him the job was done. "_We did it. She's down._"

The TechnoCon leader was heavily engaged in battle with Jack but he smirked.

"Sorry Jack, I have a thing to do." he gave a mock salute and fled.

"You're not going anywhere." Jack attempted to follow him but was stopped by a red orb crossing his way. Adam and Osgood came to block his way, ready for battle.

"You're the one who's not going anywhere, pipsqueak." the hammer brute growled.

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" Sari got up, trembling. Her chassis was dented, torn, cracked and scratched in many places. Her power was diminished. She was hurt, leaking Energon and exhausted, but couldn't rest now. She looked up to see the family still in trouble. Yet no TechnoCon was in sight. She pulled Blackarachnia's webbing off of her servos and pedes and urged her tired plasma boosters to work. But then a growing hissing sound from behind alerted her. Sari started to look back but it was too late.<p>

Something hit her from behind. A pain felt on a point from her back to her chest.

"Wha…" she looked down to see, to her horror, the tip of Skysword's falchion coming out of her Spark chamber!

"Autobots protect the weak." she heard him sneer, despite the pain and shock. "That's your greatest weakness."

With the falchion still stuck, he fired a small orb into her, ravaging even more her pierced Spark.

* * *

><p>"AAHH!" TFA Bumblebee cringed, clenching his chest with both servos.<p>

"Bumblebee, you okay?" TFA Bulkhead went for his friend.

"It's Sari! I felt her. Open the bridge for her location. Now!" hearing the urgency in his voice, Bulkhead did so, noticing a disturbing factor on his computer:

"Sari's signal...is going out." Bumblebee went through the bridge without paying attention to that. To his horror he spotted her on the ground, chest sparking, with optics dimming.

"Bee," she said weakly. "I..I"

"Sar!" he carefully picked her up and ran through the bridge and straight to sick bay. "Minerva, set up a med berth."

"Great Cybertron!" she shrieked at the sight of the dying Technorganic. She did as told and had Bumblebee lay Sari on the berth, on a private hall for emergencies. She called for T:Prime Ratchet from Outpost Omega One. "Ratchet! Emergency! MSET!"

He arrived immediately.

"Oh dear Primus!" he exclaimed, horrified at the damages in her chest. The veteran medical officer wasted no time helping Minerva hook Sari up to life support. He also sent Bumblebee away, demanding they needed privacy to save the patient's life.

"She's my Sparkmate!" he protested.

"Right now she's our patient and we need privacy to save her life!" that was enough to push him away as the two medics began to work.

Bee ran to the area where Isaac was with the Tennysons. "Professor! Come quickly!"

"How is she still alive?" Ratchet asked, looking at the gruesome wound. Her spark had been pierced but according to the computer, Sari still had life signals, though falling rapidly. Normal Cybertronians would be dead by now.

"I think her human half is somehow keeping her barely alive." Minerva suggested, and the two began to work. Neither had ever attempted to fix an organ as vital as a Spark. But for the welfare of their friend, they had to try.

* * *

><p>In the Upper West side, both Primes and the Autobots were fighting off the Decepticons that came out of the warship. From Team Prime were Arcee, Bulkhead and Smokescreen. From the TFA dimension were Springer and the other Cyber-Ninjas. One of the sleepers was commanding the attack and was a big 'Con that turned into a spaceship named Cyclonus.<p>

Cyclonus was battling Springer with brute force while the Autobot dodged the attacks with agility.

"You're a coward, Cyclonus," said Springer. "I understand that you once challenged the Decepticons in Iacon, but after they soundly defeated you, you begged for mercy and only joined up to save your skidplate."

"That's a lie!"

"Is it now? And is it a lie that after Swoop's abduction, when the Autobots came to rescue him, you hid behind a force field? I heard you let your minions do your work for you, and when your force field was disabled, you fell on your knees crying, promising to open the laboratory doors as long as the Autobots didn't hurt you!"

"Smelt you, you fragging freak!" yelled Cyclonus," attacking the Cyber-Ninja.

* * *

><p>"You've already lost, Autobots!" laughed JoAnne, firing an orb at T:Prime Bulkhead. She and Scott had just arrived and were now engaging the enemy together, although it was mostly JoAnne who gave the orders instead of an equal partnership. This new cooperation between them didn't go unnoticed by both Primes.<p>

"_Optimus, I fear I have grave news."_ T:Prime Ratchet spoke solemnly to both Primes commanding the attack. "_Sari has been struck down. Come quickly._"

Both Primes felt their sparks cold and heavy. Before they could react, though, Cyclonus pushed Springer away and bellowed to his troops:

"To me, Decepticons! Our glorious leader is calling us to victory!" they all transformed and followed their General. JoAnne even smirked at her enemies.

* * *

><p>TFA Optimus was leading the Autobot chase after the Decepticons. Ultra Magnus was about to engage Megatron's army but couldn't risk being caught between two bands of Decepticons.<p>

Raf, struggling inside the tightly-wound cocoon, managed to engage his plasma weapon, and used it to blast a hole through Blackarachnia's webbing. He tore out of the enclosure. "Captain? Captain!" he yelled, then looked to the ground and saw the crater. "No!" He flew down to the site where she'd been brutally attacked by Skysword, and saw the Energon all over the sidewalk. Getting on his comm, he reached Jack.

"The Captain's been injured, and I can't find her!" he told him.

"Something's going on, Raf," Jack replied, "all the Decepticons have left." Jack got on his comm to TFA Bulkhead. The green bot responded, "Jack, you, Raf and Miko had better get back here."

The three Skystrikers rushed to Area 51.

"Sari got attacked? She's dying?! Where were you guys?!" Miko screamed at Raf and Jack.

"We got separated by the TechnoCons," said Jack. "They planned this attack, working together. They're a lot more coordinated than before."

"I tried to rescue her," said Raf, "but some spider bot attacked me and threw me in a cocoon."

"That's impossible!" yelled Miko, "Airachnid's in a stasis pod in Outpost Omega One!"

"It wasn't Airachnid," said Raf. "There's another spider bot Decepticon."

"Look," said Jack sorrowfully, "all of this doesn't matter now. Sensei is dying. We need to be with her."

* * *

><p>"Oh, Sari!" Isaac cried, holding his daughter's left servo while TFA Bumblebee held her right one.<p>

The Skystrikers stood nearby. Miko had transformed back into "human" mode, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please, headmistress, please," she said to herself, "don't die!" Jack remained in "bot" mode, to keep a check on his emotions. He was sad, of course - it showed on his face - but "bot" emotions are less intense. He went into Cyber-Ninja meditation, lending his Spark to Ratchet and Minerva, to aid their skills.

Raf tried keeping a soldier's control, but tears came down his cheeks regardless. "Oh, Captain, forgive me; I'm so sorry I didn't get to you sooner!" he thought.

T:Prime Optimus emerged from the ground bridge into Area 51, per Ratchet's request. Entering sick bay, he looked down at Sari's injuries with quiet, grim-faced concern, and put a servo on Ratchet's shoulder. "Old friend."

"Optimus," Ratchet shook his helm "there is nothing we can do. There's no time to get her to Cybertron to transfer what's left of her spark into another shell." he recalled Sari was once subjected to that procedure to save her life. This time though, it was too late.

Minerva looked up at the Prime, sadness in her optics. "Her spark is about to expire." The monitors displayed Sari's spark: 2%...and dropping towards 1%. All hope was lost.

"No." the Autobot leader shook his head, refusing to believe it. "It is not over." He walked out of sick bay.

"Bulkhead, open a bridge to Outpost Omega One." he ordered the TFA counterpart. For a nanoklik, the mourning spacebridge specialist was confused, but did as he was told. Optimus transformed and sped into the vortex, returning with something from the vault. The Forge of Solus Prime. With no time to lose, he reentered sick bay.

"Everyone, I must ask you to leave."

They did as he said, seeing the determination in his optics. Outside the private medical room, Isaac and TFA Bumblebee were inconsolable. The father's head was in his hands, weeping quietly. Sari's Sparkmate shed no tears but that didn't make him any less heartbroken. The Skystrikers huddled together.

The sound of banging grabbed everyone's attention. Then, a bright shimmering light flooded sick bay and streamed out into the hall. Suddenly, everyone heard Optimus call out:

"Ratchet! I need you!"

Ratchet entered the sick bay room. It was bathed in a blinding, pure white light. Inching his way forward, holding out his arm, he called out. "Optimus?"

"I cannot see!" he responded.

The old medic brought up his surgical welder's optic covers until his optics were able to deal with the intensity of the light. He looked in the direction of his old friend's voice, and could see him, back against the wall, holding on to the Forge of Solus Prime in one servo, the other shielding his face. He then turned to the operating table on which Sari lay. He gasped!

"By the All Spark!"

**So we end on a real cliff hanger! What is Ratchet seeing? We'll try to get Chapter 12 to you as soon as possible so you can find out!**

**Thanks to TheSealer for some great additions to this chapter, particularly the scene with Ben and Ultra Magnus! He was planning on using it in a story of his own but felt it warranted inclusion in this one.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


End file.
